Look at me
by UTlove75
Summary: Fresia is an italian hairdresser working for WWF. She meets the dark, grumpy Mark Calaway and decides to make him notice her. In a way or another...
1. Chapter 1

**LOOK AT ME**

_This is my first fiction, so please be gentle and forgive me for some permission. _

_My first language is italian, so I owe you all an apology for my poor English..._

_The story is set in years 2000-2001, during the American Bad ass period, absolutely my favourite Undertaker persona (hot as hell)._

_Maybe the story will not follow exactly the events in WWF in those years, but it's my fiction and I decide how to develop it._

_There will be no pregnacies and no babies, 'cause I firmly believe in safe sex and birth control._

_I took some of my ideas, reading the amazing fictions of Takersgurl35, for me one of the greatest writers of this site. Hope she doesn't mind._

_I dont' own Mark Calaway or the others wrestlers (sigh!), I only own Fresia, Jessie, Laura and Cindy._

_And now, on with my story... __enjoy_

Rated: K for now. It will become M in later chapters

Fresia Valeria Neri – 25, from Italy, she works for the WWF as hairdresser;

Mark Calaway – WWF wrestler;

Jessie Carter, 24, she works in the costumes department of WWF;

Stephanie McMahon, 24, the boss's daughter.

Molly Holly, WWF wrestler (non Diva)

Glen Jacobs – WWF wrestler;

Kevin Nash – WWF wrestler;

Paul Levesque – WWF wrestler.

**CHAPTER**** 1 – The encounter.**

Fresia arrived finally at the door she was looking for. She had walked for quite some time to find the room in which she would have worked for the next two days, until the evening's show. This was her first day of work, having just been taken by WWF, the largest federation of American wrestling, only 15 days before. It had been a real luck find this use. After School, with a diploma in foreign languages, she had wanted to attend a vocational school for hairdressers, pushed by her aunt Graziella who worked in this department for years and had taught her a lot about the job, during the summer's afternoon.

Then Fresia decided to improve her knowledge of languages working abroad.

She spent three months in Dusseldorf, Germany, working as a waitress in a restaurant and then, tired of the cold weather, she decided to fly in Usa to improve her English and explore the "New World" so praised by Italian newspapers and TVs

Fresia visited New York, Niagara Falls, Philadelphia and then, in Washington, she had found a job in a big beauty centre. One sunny afternoon, in the middle of June, a very pissed off brunette entered the centre:

"Is it possible in this silly city to find a hair dresser without an appointment?"

The 11 employees of the centre and the many regulars present at the moment inside the shop, turned to watch the new guest. Fresia, who was arguing with a head of wild curls, was speechless: the brunette was Stephanie McMahon, daughter of Vince McMahon, owner of the WWF. Fresia was a fanatic fan of wrestling. When she was a little girl, in Italy, a local TV broadcasted "Catch", the wrestling show of Japanese federations. Her first hero was Antonio Inoki. Every Saturday, no matter what, at the same hour she sat in front of the tv to watch him. One day the Japanese show was cut out and in its place began the shows of the American wrestling. Fresia had followed the WWF religiously. She adored Ultimate Warrior, Macho Man Randy Savage, Kevin Nash and Scot Hall tag team… and obviously Hulk Hogan!

She knew who Stephanie McMahon was, or Mrs Helmsley, as everyone called her in and out of the ring, for the storyline she was leading with Paul Levesque, alias HHH. Fresia loved the couple, the current heels. She found them very good and made one for the other… Maybe they were a real couple? Who knows.

The owner of the beauty salon, Cheryl Logan, approached Fresia: "Can you please take care of this one? I'm so nervous today, I can't face a tempered celebrity right now… I trust you would satisfy her. So maybe next time the WWF will be in town all the Divas will use our services. What do you say?"

"You are a wrestling fan too, eh?"

"I know, you wouldn't say it, but when I see those muscular men in underpants, I can't resist, I have to watch the whole show!"

Fresia giggled, Cheryl was in her sixties, but her vitality could have compete with a thirty-year-old. So she invited Stephanie to take a seat in an empty armchair

"Oh, thank God – the brunette said – I would like my hair a little wavy, please. Tonight I have to take part in a very huge show and the hair stylist of the Federation is sick…". She seemed a baby complaining for an ice cream, Fresia thought, but she set to work willingly. You don't get easily the chance to look at a tv star so closely. She worked with efficiency for an hour and at last Stephanie could count on a wonderful head of shiny, soft curls framing her beautiful face.

"Now this is a good job! Tonight I will make a huge impression".

Fresia smiled very pleased, but she didn't imagine that her performance on the princess's head would have changed her life forever.

In fact, the next day, coming out of the salon after work, she saw a black limousine parked to the other side of the street. A man, embalmed in his black suit, waved to Fresia, asking her to approach the car. Fresia hesitated, she didn't trust anyone in that city, so the man in black opened one of the limousine doors to catch a glimpse of a smiling Stephanie.

Fresia relaxed "Good morning, miss McMahon, What can I do for you?"

"Call me Stephanie, please, it's better. I have a proposal for you, but I need a quick answer, 'cause I have to be in New York this very evening".

"A proposal?" asked Fresia, intrigued.

"Yes, a job proposal. Would you like to work for WWF? We need another hayr stylist, and I think you are the perfect woman for the job. Of course you will travel all around the Country, we stop in a town just for a few days and then leave again, but the payment will be interesting and you can have the opportunity to visit Usa… What do you think?"

Fresia wondered if she was dreaming. So she pinched herself on a cheek. "Ahi, damn, I'm awake… it's not a dream…"

Stephanie was laughing tearfully.

"Don't laugh, Stephanie! I didn't expect such a proposal…. Surely yes, I accept! But first I have to give notice to my current boss"

"All right, you do that. But next week you have to be in Stamford, at the WWF headquarter, to fill in the hiring papers. They will give you the schedule of the shows and you will join us in the next town".

The girls exchanged addresses and cell numbers and then they parted. Fresia run back to the salon, looking for Cheryl, who was preparing the daily check for the bank. "What's the matter, child? Seems like a rabid dog is chasing you"

"You have no idea, Cheryl! I just received a job proposal for WWF, straight from Stephanie McMahon. I know it's crazy, but I would like to accept it. That means that I have to leave my job here…"

"WWF? Are you kidding me? But it's fantastic, incredible, magnificent… Of course you have to accept, child. On condition that you send me tickets to attend the show, every time it will be in Washington".

"It's the least I can do! Thank you so much Cheryl. I'll stay another week, due to our contract, and then I'll fly to Stamford to sign the new one. I can't believe it!"

"I wish you to find all you have ever wanted, Fresia. You deserve it"

Cheryl Logan didn't know, at the time, how correct her forecast was.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 – A thunderbolt**** of almost 7 ft.**

Coming back to present, Fresia entered the hair and make-up department. A huge mirror took up a whole wall. In front of it, a sink and a few armchairs. At the opposite sides of the room, two trolleys with the equipment fit for a fashion show. She sat down on one of the chairs, looking at herself in the mirror. She wasn't tall, maybe 5,4, surely not much compared to the giants she saw in the arena.

Fresia really wasn't a beauty at all, physically. She was rather rounded in all the strategic places, especially her butt, and her face nothing special. The hair was her best feature. Long, light chestnut and naturally wavy, it reached the middle of her back. Being a hairdresser, she knew how to keep it luminous and healthy. At the moment it was tied in a pony tail, so it wouldn't be in her way during work. She wore a pair of black cotton trousers and a pink polo shirt that highlighted her complexion.

Seeing that she wasn't a beauty, Fresia took care of herself a lot, with dresses and make up. And she never went out without her favorite Chanel perfume. If you can't be Monica Bellucci, at least try to look decent, was her motto. All of a sudden, a powerful noise distracted her from self contemplation and made her go out in the corridor. It seemed like the floor would have opened up to swallow the arena. Fresia opened the door to find a terrifying and at the same time enchanting sight before her. A huge man, almost 7 ft tall, wearing a long black leather coat, sat astride a bike, as huge as him.

They made quite a pair, almost monstrous. But the man reminded her of someone…. He turned to face her and she was struck. Jesus Christ, in front of her was the living legend of the WWF, the Phenom, The Undertaker! Fresia remembered the first time she saw him, a November evening in 1991, come down the ramp leading to the ring, accompany by Paul Bearer who held a golden urn. Fresia was fascinated by him, and she had wondered if that giant was coming directly from Hell. It was love at first sight, both for the wrestler and for the man. She had followed his career and all the transformations of his character, always cheering, even if the whole Ministry stuff didn't appeal to her very much.

And now here he was, in front of her, in the flesh. He was dressed in a pair of black tight jeans, magnificently plastered to his powerful build, black boots…. and nothing more, the BSK PRIDE tattoo showing under the black coat. His long red hair was tied in a heavy braid hanging on his back. A black bandanna was fixed on his head and he wore a pair of (of course) black sunglasses.

He looked like a demon, a very sexy demon.

Fresia stood there, watching him, like a dummy, while he was busy with the bike. Then, as if he was sensing to be observed, he turned around slowly and saw her. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe…. _Mamma mia_, Mark Calaway in person was in front of her and she was acting like a fool. It was even worse when he removed his sunglasses, looking at her directly in the eyes, amused and annoyed at the same time. He had the greenest eyes she has ever seen and they were so intense, as if he could look inside her soul.

_Oh Lord, what can I say now? What can I do? Come on, girl, you're making an awful impression. Say __something! _She thought breathlessness.

In the end, it was him who broke the silence.

"Did they send you to tell me something, or are you one of those crazy fans sneaking in arenas to have an autograph?" he said with a bored tone.

"Nnno sir, I work here, I heard the bike and…." She stammered.

"And what are you doing for the federation?"

"I'm the new hairdresser, sir. My name is Fresia, Fresia Valeria Neri, sir" she answered and since she was really nervous, reacted like she always did in this kind of situations, with a torrent of words.

"This is my first day, you know? Isn't it incredible that my first day I met my preferred wrestler? You know, Mr. Calaway, I've followed you since the beginning, I'm a huge fan and I can't believe that from now on we'll work together…. I mean in the same show… I mean in the same place…"

He frowned at the girl's babbling, crossing his arms over his large chest in an evident sign of impatience. Mark didn't notice her at first, than a delightful aroma, a subtle but persistent scent had reached and surrounded him, forcing him to look around searching the source of it…. And he saw her. Mark observed the young woman in front of him, from head to toe and decided that he wasn't interested. Too short, too large for his liking – he mused – she reminded him of a squirrel, with those fat cheeks. She had that look in her eyes, the one he always saw on the faces of female fans. They all wanted to seduce him, become the love of his life, and marry him. For his money and because of his fame. That look meant troubles. Besides, considering her name, she was from Italy, surely a scheming busybody.

He shifted on the bike and the long braid fell on one of his shoulders, capturing Fresia's attention.

"You know, I'm very good with long hair, I mean I know how to treat it 'cause I have long hair too and I know how it could be… I would be flatter to work with yours, as often as you will… Well, It's my job…"

"Take a breath, girl, or you will not reach the end of your first day. Welcome in WWF, but as far as my hair is concerned, I will take care of it. I don't like to be touched, and I don't like chatty people. Now go back to your job, You will be very busy tonight".

With that he dismissed her, turning back his attention to the bike. Then, satisfied of himself and of his Harley, he started the engine and left, with his coat fluttering around him. Fresia couldn't answer him. The shock of being in front of her favorite athlete, together with the surprise for his brusque manners, made her speechless. Why she always liked the rough ones, she scoffed.

While she stood there, eating up her gut, a blond tall girl, about her same age, approached Fresia:

"Well, I see you made acquaintance with our resident Deadman. It's a shame that a man so sexy could be so irritating too… I'm Jessie Carter, the costume mistress. You must be the new hairdresser, Fresia, right? Like the flower…"

"It's me, Fresia Valeria Neri, pleased to meet you" said Fresia smiling. She liked Jessie immediately, she had a sincere smile and she agreed with her about Mark".

"It's a pity, you're right, that such a man behaved like a Neanderthal, but I'm not impressed"

"What do you mean?" asked a curious Jessie.

"I mean that I've just been struck by that 7 ft. monster and I intend to know him better".

The costume mistress looked at Fresia in the eyes and said: "be careful not to be burn by that devil, he wouldn't think twice before sweep you away like a detritus. He's not an easy man. But I can understand your feelings. It happened to me too, the moment I met Glen Jacobs… God those curls, Lord those eyes, Jesus those muscular shoulders…".

"Ah, you mean Kane… Eh, yes, surely a noteworthy man. Is he and easy man?"

"Certainly he is more civilized than Mark, but so private! To make him put together a phrase is a great effort. But I never back down, so every time I have him in my department, I can't do without flirting".

The girls laughed at the image of Kane, bending his head before Jessie's flirting.

"He is a teddy bear. His _brother_, to the other side…. He is just a bear, with deadly claws and fangs. As far as I know, he never used them on a woman, but who knows? You could be the first. Be careful". And she didn't joke.

_I know_ – Fresia thought – _but I will compel him to look at me, to know me._

She waved Jessie and went back to the hair stylist room, ready for the big night.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 - "King of the Ring"**

Well – Fresia thought – Mark was right on one thing: this new job was making her very busy! The hours before the PPV were, to tell the least, frantic. A lot of people were running back and forth, trying to arrange everything for the beginning of the show. It was time for "King of the Ring" and the arena was crowded. Soon even her department was full of Divas, to fix their hairdo and makeup (always very eye-catching) for the show and of course they all were running late. Apart from Fresia, in the beauty department worked Cindy, back from her illness, and Laura, one of the best and fast beauticians she has ever known. Laura could literally "modify" the face of a person in less than 15 minutes. Fresia found out that not every Diva in WWF was as flawless as they appeared on TV; they owed much to Laura's job.

_Maybe I should ask Laura for some suggestion, to attract Mark's attention_ – she thought absently, straightening the blond, wonderful mane of Trish Stratus. Fresia would have loved to be like the angelic creature that was the Canadian diva. She had almost perfect proportions, especially her face, and she could have gone out in the ring with no makeup at all, because of her beauty. Unfortunately, nature was not so generous to her. The only thing they had in common was the height!

_Damn, where was I when they were granting God's Grace?_ She thought. But the truth was that appearances were of no importance for Fresia. She was more interested about the inner beauty, she never judged people without knowing their heart and soul. She just hoped to make Mark Calaway "look" at her in the same way, for what she could give and not just for her breast or her rear end.

At the end of the night, the staff members moved all around the monitors or in the backstage, to watch the main event of the PPV. It was a six men tag team match for the world championship. The Undertaker was pairing with Kane and The Rock against Vince and Shane McMahon, and HHH. The three girls of hair and makeup decided to move towards the backstage too. Along the way they met Jessie, coming out of costumes room, going in the same direction.

"Hey Jessie – Fresia called – are you coming with us in the backstage? We're going to watch a bit of real wrestling".

"Of course I'm coming – answered the blond woman, wiggling her eyebrows – I wouldn't miss my man covered in sweat, having on just a pair of very tight pants, for nothing in this world".

The girls, laughing, stood in a corner of the backstage and got ready to cheer for their heroes. The members of McMahon family - Vince, Shane, and Stephanie - were the first approaching the ring, together with a very sexy HHH. Stephanie was squeezed in black trousers and a leopard spotted top, showing her assets. It was strange to see her dressed up like that, knowing the "real" Stephanie. Anyway she was very beautiful and was eating her "husband" with the eyes. Paul, to the other hand, was fully ignoring Stephanie, focused on the upcoming match only.

"It seems that Steph has a huge crash – Laura giggled – This afternoon she asked me to accentuate the color of her eyes, to enchant the audience… I think she wanted to enchant just one person…".

"In my opinion, Paul didn't understand yet that he has no escape – said Cindy, the veteran of the group, who knew a lot about all superstars – Stephanie has set her eyes on him and I bet 50 dollars that he will surrender within the end of this year".

The girls sniggered, amused. Dwayne Johnson passed by, with his dazzling smile…. He waved to the presents and bowed the head in the direction of the girls – especially Cindy, who was his "personal hairdresser" . Then his music hit and Dwayne, becoming The Rock, marched toward the ring with a purpose.

"Dwayne is an incredible man, maybe the best boy working in the WWF in this moment" said Cindy.

"Someone else has a crush, other than Stephanie?" Laura joked

Cindy blushed profusely, while the girls were laughing.

A giant in red and black clothes towered over them. Jessie squeaked, capturing the attention of the Big Red Machine. Glen Jacobs spun around and Jessie took advantage, blowing him a kiss and clapping her hands frantically, like a possessed woman. He stared at her for a long time, from under his musk and the girls wondered if he was bothered or intrigued. Then the pyros exploded to call out Kane, and he turned around, striding toward the ring.

"Wow, that was intense – Fresia commented – I didn't know if he was going to choke slam you or kiss you…"

"You know, sometimes it looks like he wants to reply to my silliness, other times he simply ignores me. Period. But he never behaved like this, never. What should I expect?"

The girls didn't have the time to answer. A thunder rumble could be heard suddenly, spreading around, and the thousands of people in the arena went crazy all together, welcoming their hero, the American Bad Ass, the Undertaker…. He advanced slowly, riding his black and chrome colored Harley Davidson, owning the engine, the arena and all the people inside it. He was dressed in the same clothes of that afternoon, when Fresia met him, with the only addition of a black vest under the leather coat. He stopped just beside the girls, quite unaware of the rest of the world. It was just a moment, and then he drove his bike, at high speed, along the ramp, the rumble of the crowd covering the noise of the engine….

"Wow – Fresia said exhaling her breath – this man makes me crazy… I want to know him, maybe get him to invite me out for a drink or something…. But how? Any Idea?"

The other girls were dumbfounded; they couldn't believe the nerve of their new friend.

"To drink something together? That one could eat you for breakfast, are you crazy?" Jessie answered.

"I've known him for quite some time now, and still I don't have the courage to call him by his first name. He is so reserved. You know, thinking about it, I'm sure he never asked a woman in this Federation to go on a date with him. Oh, surely he has dozens of women ready to throw themselves at his feet every night, but he is very selective… and very private" Cindy said.

"I think he has just one friend: Glen. If I only could talk to Glen for more than 30 seconds, maybe I knew what the Deadman likes to do in his free time" replied Jessie.

"Maybe I could ask him myself – stated Fresia – Maybe he will say yes. Maybe he never went out with a woman in this Federation because nobody has asked him".

"Or maybe nobody is still alive to tell it" Laura said joking.

"Oh, come on, stop it. He is a man, isn't he? A human being. It could be enough to talk to him to have answers. The worse he can do is telling me to get lost!"

"If you really want to try it, we will support you. But don't tell we didn't warn you, if he cuts you in little pieces or something" declared Jessie.

The other girls nodded and then turned their attention to the ring, where a gigantic war was beginning….

Mark was pissed. His boss, Vince McMahon, considered fans - and their wishes - like law. The fans wanted The Rock for WWF champion and tonight their dream became reality. Mark, Glen and Paul had sustained the greater part of the match, due to the useless Vince and Shane, to grant the belt to the "People's Champion". Now Dwayne was celebrating his victory in the ring, while Mark was suffering for a bad fall from the third rope and his shoulder throbbed like hell. Glen was in no better mood, and was limping slightly.

Once in the backstage, Mark dismounted his bike and passed it to a stagehand.

"Be careful with this one", he growled to the poor guy, reducing him to ashes with a look.

"Sss..Sure sir, don't worry" stammered the boy, and panting with effort he left in great haste, pushing the heavy bike towards the loading area.

Fresia, who has attended the scene without removing her eyes from Mark, giggled amused. He turned in the direction of that graceful sound and saw the little girl of that afternoon…. Asia, Desy, or something like that… the Squirrel, that's it. He frowned, why on the earth was she laughing? He approached her, till he was towering over her.

"Do you find me amusing?" He asked gloomy.

"Oh no, not you sir. It was funny to see that guy trying to run away, even if he could hardly move, with the bike on" answered Fresia with confidence, looking him straight in the eyes.

Surely she was a daring little girl, he thought. But he wasn't ready for what she said after:

"As for you, Mr. Undertaker, you were simply fantastic, as usual. Good performance, beautiful match… We could hardly breath, couldn't we girls?"

She turned around to find confirm in her friends, but nobody was there. The other three girls fled away when Mark moved toward them, leaving Fresia behind. All things considered, they thought, she could manage to be alone with the Deadman. In fact, she looked eager to confront him…. So, who were they to disagree?

"Cowards", she grumbled by herself, facing Mark with a nice smile.

He was amused, he was intrigued… No one had the boldness to face him, not out of the ring, especially someone who didn't reach his shoulder, even in high heels.

"I was saying that your match was really elating… I'm a little disappointed to see the belt at the waist of Rock… Oh, it's not that I dislike him, but nobody deserves the championship more than you, Mr. Undertaker…. However this is my opinion. But I saw you hit your shoulder heavily on the ground… Are you hurt?"

He touched his sore shoulder automatically with the other arm, bending it just before her nose, the tattoos in plain sight.

_Wow, look at his muscles _– Fresia thought, gulping visibly. In that very moment she realized how huge the man was. Actually, he was twice her size and could have crushed her in a heartbeat…. But deeply inside she knew that this massive could have never hurt a woman. In the meanwhile, Mark was aware of all the emotions crowding her pretty head. He was used to the see the reaction of fear in people, because of his size, and he liked it, a lot.

"My shoulder is fine" He answered

"Thank goodness. But if it will bother you, tonight, I suggest you to put a compress with camphor on it. It smells awfully, but it's fantastic on bruises".

"Yes, miss physiotherapist" he said, making fun of her.

Fresia recognized the edgy tone in his voice and decided to back off. It was enough, for now. She didn't want to be impertinent.

"Now I have to go, it was an honor to watch your match so closely, Mr. Calaway. I hope you don't mind if I will be in the backstage, every time you'll perform in the ring. Have a nice evening, sir" she said with a bright smile, going away.

She spun around one last time, shouting "_Ciaoooooooo_", before disappear round the corner.

"_Ciao_, Squirrel" he acknowledged quietly, looking at her retreating form.

All those who attended the conversation, were gazing each other, surprised. The girl had gut, for sure. But the odd thing was seeing HIM interact with her, even if he spoke just a few worlds. Generally he didn't ask, he commanded; he didn't make conversation and hardly listened to other people. Definitely from that nigh on, their job in WWF would have been more appealing, and they all couldn't wait for round two.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 – ****The**"**Circle**"

True to her words, from that night on Fresia was constantly around him. She watched all his matches, shouting her approval, between the smiles and smirks of all the backstage. She then waited for him, when he got back from the ring, and proceeded to tell him exactly all the emotions she felt during the match, watching him fight. Her strategy was to enjoy the shows like the huge fan that she was, and then try to involve him in her feelings, pushing him to answer her questions. She escorted him a little, till he was at his locker room, then she said hello, inviting him to visit her at the hair stylist department to make his hair.

Sometimes, during a break, she sat in the empty arena, before the show, watching Mark warm up for his match. Many times Jessie joined her to observe Glen. The two men, by now, couldn't take a step without having the girls at their heels. Glen, who was a polite man, limited his reaction to indifference. Not that he could manage… Fresia caught him several times, staring at her blond friend when he thought to go unnoticed.

Mark, to the other hand…. Well, if looks could kill Fresia would have been reduced to ashes. Another woman, in her shoes, would have forgotten about Mark, but not Fresia. In the end, she didn't bother him with useless chitchat, especially when he needed concentration. She always approached him when he was stress-free, like during the bus traveling from town to town. Or throughout the long hours spent in international airports.

Actually, she wasn't getting achievements. He didn't look at her; if he answered her questions, it was with a grunt; when she said hello to him, he simply nodded and then turned his back to her… It's pointless to say that he never showed at the hair and make-up department, to do his hair.

In the meantime, Fresia had became friends with a lot of people. They all often dropped by her area, both Divas and wrestlers. Some of them were really lovely people, like Shawn Michaels, Dwayne Johnson, the Hardy's and Amy alias Lita, Paul Levesque, Rick Flair, Paul Wight alias Big Show. A special friend was Kevin Nash, who saved her from a bad encounter with Scott Hall.

Scott was in her department one afternoon, to shorten his hair, and he was tipsy. At some point, Fresia answered a phone call. It was her friend Nora, alias Molly Holly. Scott recognized her voice and began to insult Nora, calling her "fat ass". Fresia was really angry and told him to stop or leave. Scott jumped on his feet, raising his voice and calling her "little bitch". In that very moment, Kevin Nash appeared at her door, he grabbed Scott and threw him out of the room.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Nash – she said breathless, holding a bottle of colored spray for hair – another step and I should have dyed his head pink!"

He laughed and then sat on an armchair.

"Scott is becoming a real problem, he drinks too much and I can't hide the damages he produces anymore. Then I don't like how he treats women. Hey, what does he do to make you so angry?"

"He said horrible things about my friend Nora"

"Nora as Molly?" he asked

"Just her. She is a wonderful girl and I can't stand to hear someone offend her with no reason at all"

"If I had known he was talking bad about her, when I came in, I should have punched him. Nora is fine, he is an idiot".

Fresia was startled. _Well, what a surprise! – _She thought by herself, brushing his mane – _Big Sexy is attracted to Nora. Very interesting. I wonder what could she think about this. I will ask her later_. Of course Nora flushed, very pleased and Fresia understood that her friend had a soft spot for Nash.

The episode was a big turning point not only for Nora, but for Fresia too. In fact the same evening, after the show, she was in the same spot in the backstage, waiting for Mark. She was, as usual, very thrilled about the match and chatted cheerfully, accompanying him at his dressing room. Mark, as usual, was walking wordlessly, longing for a warm shower.

When they reached his door, however, before entering the room he said, with his low and deep voice:

"If Hall will bother you again, I want to know it. Good night, Squirrel".

Then he disappeared in the dark room.

Fresia was puzzled. Damn, not only he spoke to her, but with a few words he managed to make her feel safe. A heat was spreading all inside her body, from head to toe. She wasn't acquainted with this kind of stuff, but she knew immediately that her crush was developing into something more strongly.

Should she tell Mark?

_Yeah, so he can point and laugh_ she thought.

Anyway, she felt like she should do something. So she chose to take her destiny in her hands. She couldn't wait for his first move anymore; she had to take action, starting right now.

The next morning, she walked for an hour, like she used to, then, after a quick shower, she went to the hotel's restaurant to make breakfast. It was still early, so just a few people were sitting at the tables. She went round the buffet and poured herself a mug of the, orange juice, two big muffins and marmalade.

With the tray in her hands, she turned to sit at a table and stopped abruptly. Behind a column of the room, partially hiding from view, stood her tattooed dream, Mark Calaway, engrossed in devouring one of the biggest breakfasts she's ever seen: toast, butter, scrambled eggs, bacon and coffee. The amount was enough to feed a football team!

_Good Lord, have mercy_, she sighed, admiring him.

He had on a pair of blue jeans that gave the impression to be made just for him; a sleeveless, tight T-shirt that hugged his torso perfectly, highlighting his broad shoulders. In broad daylight, his tattoos were even more disconcerting. A blue bandanna was fixed on his forehead, but this time his long hair was down, way past his shoulders, begging to be touched. She would have eaten him, instead of her breakfast!

_Now this is the right opportunity to land the first attack_, Fresia thought, heading towards his table.

"Do you mind if I sit with you, Mr. Calaway? You know, I don't like to eat alone" she began with a pretty smile.

Mark was aware of her presence, since the minute she came in the dining room. He always could, because of that delicious perfume of hers. Damn, the girl was relentless but she had guts, she never backed down, even if he didn't deign to speak to her. He liked bravery. She had personality, as well. She wasn't one of those silly girls wandering around, trying to slip into the bed of a superstar.

He fixed his eyes on her, making Fresia quiver, and with a nod gave her permission to sit with him.

That morning, she wore a pair of blue cotton, low-waist trousers with a matched blouse. It crossed in the front and tied up on the left side. Her hair was up, in a high French twist; a pair of golden drop-earrings with Swarovski completed the outfit. She wasn't a beauty, but Mark thought she was a pretty little thing.

"Maybe you need a bigger table – she joked, referring to the amount of food filling up two trays – You burn up a lot of energy, don't you?"

A hint of smile appeared on his face, for just a brief moment. It was short-lived, but enough to set her in a good mood. She covered a muffin in marmalade and sank her teeth into it with gusto.

Mark studied her, sipping his coffee. "You know what I do for a living. Squirrel", he replied lazily. Fresia snorted, he always called her with that silly nickname. He had never said her first name. It wasn't that she hated the pet-name, but she would have preferred "darling".

"I saw you walk in the hotel's garden, this morning – he said – Good pace, excellent to spend all that sugar you're devouring".

_Was he looking at me? Oh God, he was looking at me!_ She thought, her heart exulting. She wanted to jump on the table and dance, but remained calm, eating her breakfast.

"It's the only stuff I like. It's not easy for me to get used to American food. Too much meat, too many greasy sauces. Luckily the hotel rooms have a kitchenette so I can cook my own meals. Italian style, of course!"

"_Maccheroni e mandolino,_ right_?_" He said in a terrible Italian, making fun of her.

She got upset. "I cook pasta, yes, with homemade sauce…. Complex sugar that will be used by your body gradually. It's way better than all that fatty food you're tearing apart!" She replayed brusquely. Mark didn't want to offend her, and tried to rectify his words.

"Calm down, Squirrel. I didn't mean to upset you. I love Italian food, and try to choose it every time I can". He realized to be trapped the moment he saw the sly expression on her face.

"Really? Do you want to sample some good homemade Italian dishes? You know, I'm really good in the kitchen. We could do tomorrow night, after the show, What do you say?"

He said nothing, looking at her threateningly.

"Look, I don't bite. There's no need to be afraid!"

He folded his arms, signaling his impatience.

"Let's make a bet: If you'll not like my dinner I'll never bother you again – she said, drawing a cross on her heart with a finger – But If you will like it, you have to invite me out. Maybe you can change my mind about American food. Deal?" She asked, stretching out her hand to seal the bet.

Mark was amazed. That tiny girl got him for good. However, he had to admit that a homemade meal was really tempting. And then he could seize the opportunity to make her understand why he wasn't the man for her. At the end of that dinner it would have been her to cut off every sort of relationship with him.

He wiped his mouth and stood up, in all his height. She felt like a mouse before the elephant and stood up as well, trying to lessen the gap between them. He took her hand and shook it.

"Deal", he said.

"Very well. See you tomorrow night, Mr. Calaway".

He nodded his head and left, while Fresia stood there, admiring the wonderful view of his bottom.

She made it! She had a date with Mark Calaway!

_Jesus, I'm going to faint_, she thought, sitting down at the table again. Then, in a few moments, she was run over by a twister. Jessie and Stephanie, who had observed the scene from a table behind hers, were astonished and were talking at the same time, hugging her. They were almost more excited than Fresia! Nora arrived at the restaurant just in the middle of all that chaos.

"Hey you, What's up?"

"Fresia has a date with the Deadman himself" answered an agitated Stephanie. Nora squeaked with joy. She was so happy for Fresia. They had a strong friendship and with Jessie and Stephanie, they forged an indissoluble bond, like a Circle.

"So, your strategy is working... Who would have said it?" said Jessie.

"What strategy?"

"Make him exhausted and then get him" replayed Stephanie, laughing.

"Better say I will catch him by his stomach!... Oh, God, I have to fetch some ingredients, dinner is tomorrow night and there's so much I have to organize…"

"Don't worry, we will help you. We have nothing to do till this afternoon" Nora stated.

"We all will come with you, so we could help you to get ready for the afterwards" said Stephanie, teasing.

"Afterwards? Oh _mamma_, I was so surprised he said yes that I didn't think about it at all… Well, I think it's early to talk about after-dinner, until this morning I didn't even have a real conversation with him…"

"In my opinion, with a man like that you have to expect something after-dinner, at least a goodnight kiss, do you agree?" said Jessie.

"I can manage a goodnight kiss, of course… But what about the rest? I need advices… I'm… Well I don't know much about this kind of things" said Fresia, leaning towards her friends and speaking in a low voice.

"Well, I'm not the right person to give you advices about sex – remarked Nora, blushing – What I know is what I read in books"

"Right, or what I saw in some stolen porno movie. My brothers had a few of those" confirmed Jessie.

The girls turned to Stephanie.

"Hey, don't look at me! I'm in no better conditions"

The girls looked each other in disbelief, then burst out laughing.

"Now we are an authentic Circle…. I declare that this one is the Virgin's Corner!" said Nora.

The girls put their hands one on top of the other, like the Musketeers, her friendship stronger than ever. They exited the restaurant arm in arm, chatting. Then they reached the Center of the town in search of the stuff for the Italian dinner, so Fresia could capture her dream man.

They didn't notice the icy blond woman, with long legs, sitting to the other side of the column, that heard every word the girls exchanged. Stacy Kiebler was shocked: Mark Calaway accepted to see that insipid girl, when he didn't even deign to drink a glass of water with her or with one of the other Divas. Well, if that hairdresser thought to catch the Deadman with a simple dinner, she was damn wrong. Calaway wanted more from his women, both physically and sexually. He wasn't a patient man and that girl would have discovered it soon, at her own expense.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 – "Fully Loaded"**

It was the big day: this evening Fresia would have had Mark Calaway all for herself. She bought the necessary with the help of her friends, and then she sneaked in the hotel's kitchen, where she got the authorization to use the oven. She baked pumpkin and mixed the ingredients for the homemade pasta. The hotel's chefs were skeptical, at the beginning. Then they began to move closer, observing Fresia stretching out pasta and cutting it in little squares. Then she stuffed the squares with pumpkin and closed them in the typical shape of _Tortelloni_. She put down the _Tortelloni_ in a tray and inserted it in freezer.

Then she prepared the meat sauce for pasta. In the end, all the kitchen staff was helping her and Fresia donated them the recipe, to thank them. Then she went in her room, to get ready to the evening.

After a quick shower, she put on her moisturizing perfumed Chanel cream; she wore black lace underwear and parked in front of the wardrobe to pick a dress for the night. She couldn't wear something too much elaborate, 'cause she had to work. So she chose a black, knee-length dress (an essential item in every woman's wardrobe), a little black stole with light blue drawings and her matching light blue stiletto. Obviously at work she would have put on comfortable flip-flops and a white apron over the dress.

She was tense, but she tried to throw herself in her job. It wasn't easy, anyway, because basically all her clients that day knew about the bet, thanks to the large mouth of her friends, who had spread the news everywhere. Each and every one of them gave her an advice, a warning, an instruction… Everybody was supporting her. She just hoped Mark didn't hear all the noise about their date. He cared about his privacy a lot and she hoped that all the rumors didn't ruin her evening.

Finally, it was time for the main event, a match between Mark and Kurt Angle. As usual, Fresia followed the show from her spot in the backstage, shouting like a banshee every time Mark smacked Kurt around. She was so proud of him, a professional who gave his life for this sport. She caressed him with her eyes, looking him exiting the ring, the crowd chanting his name.

She was at his side, as soon as he arrived, and proceeded to tell him all her emotion, walking him to his locker room. Mark walked slowly, with Fresia at his side, surrounded by her perfume and her exuberance. That night she was pretty, he thought. It was evident she had take care of herself a lot, preparing for their date. Maybe she couldn't compete with beauties like Trish, Lita or Sable. But she possessed an inner spark, a freshness out of the ordinary, especially inside WWF. The entire Raw roster adored her. They arrived at his door and he didn't even open his mouth, yet. Fresia felt more and more nervous. What if he changed his mind about the dinner?

He stopped and looked at her.

"Well – she said to break the silence – I have to tidy up my room. I'll see you at the hotel in an hour Mr. Calaway, room 1002. Does it suit you?"

Ho nodded and closed the door behind him, without words.

_Great, he is in a bad mood… just tonight – _she thought – _Maybe he heard the chit-chat about us. I only hope he didn't think I'm the one gossiping around_.

While she stood there, grumbling by herself, Kurt passed by her, going to his dressing room.

"Why are you putting yourself in so much trouble? He doesn't want you…"

Fresia watched him go, wanting to throw something at him. Why so many people thought that beauty was everything, that she couldn't win a man with her soul? Well, she would have succeeded! Fresia raised her chin and marched to her room and into her evening with Mark.

In his dressing room, Mark was taking a shower, sighing with relief. His body was aching everywhere, after the match. Angle was a good opponent, a lot technical and with excellent stamina. Having a match against him meant no time out, every action was the continuation of another… The effect was really strong on the fans…. And on his muscles…

He washed his hair, his mind on the impending date with the Squirrel. He didn't have the courage to tell her he had changed his mind. So he decided to have dinner with her and then explain her why he wasn't the man for her. The only kind of relationship he wanted with a woman was sexual. He didn't want to settle down. He had tried it. He was on the point of getting engaged, a few years ago, but when she started to complain about how he loved his job more than her, he realized she was right. From that moment on, his only love had been wrestling and he would have not allowed interferences.

Glen entered the dressing room and sat at the sofa in the corner of the room. Mark looked at him, lifting an eyebrow in a questioning mode. Glen was the only one he could consider a friend. He was sincere and loved his job, just like him.

Glen watched Mark slip into a pair of black jeans and a matching long-sleeved shirt. A pair of black boot completed the outfit.

"Are you going to Fresia?" Glen always got down to brass tacks.

Mark nodded, braiding his hair.

"Do you intend to fuck her?"

This time Mark looked at him fiercely.

"What? Don't tell me you didn't think about it. She is a pretty girl and she has a crush on you.

"Yeah – Mark replied – but the sort of relationship she wants it's not for me"

"Then you have to tell her now, so she can make a decision: be with you at your terms or tell you to get lost and turn her attention to someone else"

"Someone else? Do you really think she could turn to another man? Who?" Asked Mark. He pictured Fresia in the act of kissing another man and the thought made him mad.

_Why? - _He wondered – _I even didn't like her so much. She is just another girl roaming the WWF_.

Glen scanned his face carefully. He has known Mark for years and he was sure there was something different in his eyes. Generally he was uncaring about anything but his job. Not that he was a monster, not at all. He didn't hurt people on purpose, but it happened anyway, when they collided with his character. This time Glen saw a spark in his eyes, arousing his curiosity, so he put Mark to the test.

"I'm going out too. Jessie, the tailor, has the hot for me. Do you know her, don't you? She is a close friend of Fresia, the blond one. I decided to come up to her expectations and tonight we have a date".

Mark was listening absently and Glen unhooked the bomb.

"Seeing that the girls are close friends, I was thinking about a foursome. It could be tempt…"

He couldn't end the phrase; Mark grabbed him by the throat in a powerful grasp.

"Don't you dare to say such idiot things in front of Fresia. And don't you dare to hurt her friend, or you will respond to me" he growled.

Glen managed to free himself with a great effort, then sneered, massaging his throat.

"You fell for it, eh? Now I have my answers: you like that girl, as much as she likes you" Glen said with a sly grin.

"You know, you can be a disgusting old man, when you want. Stay out of my life", Mark grunted. Then he snatched his leather jacket from the chair and exited the room, in a fool mood.

An hour later, Fresia was in front of the mirror in his room, checking her attire for the hundredth time. In the dining room everything was ready. Water was boiling, waiting for Tortelloni. A mixed salad of chicken and potatoes was in the oven. A bottle of red wine was placed in a basket with ice beside the table, set in a white tablecloth with blue and gold borders.

Someone was knocking and Fresia, after a last glance at the mirror, opened the door. Mark stood there; the sexiest man in the world was at her door…. She realized she was staring at him almost drooling so, clearing her throat, she invited him to enter, with a beautiful smile.

"Good evening, Mr. Calaway. Please, come in"

She sneaked a quick look at his hands, in search of flowers, but apparently he didn't even think about it, so she put this idea apart sighing and accompanied him in the little dining room. She went at the stove and put the Tortelloni in the hot water.

"It will take just 5 minutes, why don't you open the bottle, so we can drink to our friendship?"

He made the cork fly away in a second and poured the wine in the glasses.

"I have to admit I'm abstemious – she said – so I will have just a taste.

She lifted her glass, with smiling eyes: "To our friendship. And to the Undertaker's next victories"

She touched his glass with hers, with a cheerful tinkle, and sampled the wine just a little. Mark didn't say a word, but drank his wine slowly, his eyes fixed on her.

_Sure you can't say this is a talkative man_ – Fresia thought – _It's like talking with the thin air. I hope not to have to do it all the night_.

She placed the glass on the table and checked pasta that was almost ready. Mark sat at the table and poured himself another glass of wine. _Brunello di Montalcino_, said the label. Very good. The girl had taste in everything, he admitted. She dressed casual but elegant; she was never shabby or untidy. She could pick wine even if she was abstemious, and judging by the smell of it, she was a good cook too. He knew she was trying to win him over, but he couldn't allow it. Sure he would have liked to toss her in his bad for a couple of hours, but nothing more.

In the meanwhile, Fresia was ready for the main course. She served Mark a huge portion of pasta with Parmigiano, then a much smaller one to herself.

"Enjoy your meal, Mr. Calaway. Taste it and tell me your opinion".

Mark sank the fork in a Tortellone and put it in his mouth. The sweet and tasty stuffing rolled on his tongue, capturing him instantly.

"They're very good, well done Squirrel" he said, demolishing his pasta with enthusiasm. He ended his portion and took another, less generous, but with a lot of Parmigiano.

Fresia was thrilled, he sure was complimenting her cooking. After the second portion of pasta, Mark attacked the chicken and potatoes salad with gusto. She chatted lightheartedly during the whole dinner, telling him about her family, her brother and her adored nephew. He never replied, just a few grunts here and there. Ok, he had his mouth full, but couldn't he make a little pause just to ask her something? Didn't he care about her at all?

Sighing, she took the dessert from the refrigerator. It was a cake with meringue and whipped cream, soft and rich. A huge slice disappeared from Mark's dish in less than a minute. Fresia stood up, to make coffee, more and more upset and since she wasn't a coward, she decided to confront Mark.

"Tell me something, Mr. Calaway, did you lose your vocal cords in the ring or cat got your tongue?"

Mark, who was drinking the last glass of wine, almost spat it all around the room. A little bit of liquid went down the wrong way and he started to cough. Fresia ran at his side, trying to help with little blows on his back.

_Jesus, I shocked him, I'm a loser_, she thought dismayed.

Mark regained self control, slowly. He looked at Fresia straight in the eyes. She was right, she deserved to know why he had behaved like a mule all evening. Well, he always was a mule, but this time he had been actually obscure. She served him a second cup of coffee and he sat down, sipping it slowly. Dinner had been fantastic, he had to admit it, and Fresia an attentive mate.

"I'm sorry Squirrel, I was trying to find the right way to tell you something"

She looked at him in expectation, sensing he was going to say some unpleasant stuff.

"I know what you're trying to do and I wanted to make you understand I'm not the one for you. I'm a loner, I don't like people, you should know by now, 'cause you've never seen me going out with my coworkers and every time you met me, I was always on my own."

She remained quiet, waiting for him to carry on.

"Believe me, I'm not _always_ alone. I'm a man and I like female company, every now and then. But it's never with the same woman and before the night is over I'm gone, never looking back. I don't have a relationship planned 'cause what I have now is enough for me. So, Squirrel, if you're thinking about _settle down_, you can damn well forget about me".

Fresia was a little discouraged, but his arrogance was so unexpected she reacted to it, against her will.

"You know, I just wanted to know better the man I've always admired so much on TV. I wanted to know the man behind The Undertaker. But I have the impression you are The Undertaker all the time, Mr. Calaway, always so dark…. Don't worry, not all women are trying to settle down. I would like to become your friend, to begin with. Oh, I'm not a hypocrite – she stated seeing his skeptical look – I think you are the most sexy man in universe and I wouldn't be disappointed to have my goodnight kiss, before you leave. But I won't run to book the church, after it. I can survive a normal friendship, especially if it will be… how I can say it … an affectionate friendship".

Mark was speechless and it didn't happen easily. He expected tears and pleas, but in front of him stood a woman with great dignity, who knew what she wanted and wasn't frightened to show her feelings. He was even more intrigued than before and didn't know what to say.

But Fresia haven't finished yet.

"If I remember correctly, we made a bet. So, what do you think about my cooking?"

"Well, dinner was perfect" he couldn't deny the truth.

"Are you going to comply with the bet, then? Will you invite me out?"

"I always keep my word, Squirrel, but don't forget what I told you earlier".

"I won't, on condition that you remembered what I told you earlier! Well, by all accounts, we have a date"

"It seems like that, yes" he conceded.

"Well, I'll be waiting for you to tell me when and where. Now if you don't mind I'm very tired, and I still have to tidy up the room".

Was she dismissing him? Damn, that was new for him. He was the one to discharge women, not the other way around. In a way or another, his speech had had an effect, but he wasn't sure he liked it.

Fresia stood up and walked him to the door. He got more and more annoyed and decided to take control again.

_Did she talk about a goodnight kiss? Well, the little one needs to understand what her place is._

She tried to open the door, but he blocked it with his left arm. Fresia turned around, finding herself face to chest with Mark. She looked up at him and saw a determination in his eyes that scared her a little, but she tried not to show it. He put his right hand in her hair, destroying her chignon, then he bent his head and took her mouth in a short but deep and dominant kiss. When he felt her trembling like a leaf, he removed his lips. Fresia was breathing hard, her head was spinning and her heart was beating wildly.

"Well, I think you can call me Mark, from now on. Goodnight Squirrel" he murmured in her ear. Then he opened the door and went away, leaving a dazed Fresia behind


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 –**** Revenge****,**** sweet revenge**

That night Fresia didn't sleep at all, because of what happened with her dream man. Sometimes he could be a nightmare man, damn him! He had hurt her a little with all that stuff… "I don't want a stable relationship" or "love them and leave them"… Evidently he tried to dissuade her and Fresia thought about it seriously. Did she really want to insist and pursue a love that seemed so unattainable right now? Did she really want to risk her heart? Fresia tried to consider the pros and the cons, but in her heart she was now sure, after the kiss, that she was in love with Mark, so she had a huge reason to not give up. Then basically he'd been deeply honest, telling her his intentions and that meant he didn't want to deceive her, or hurt her on purpose. It meant he respected her, and respect was a good beginning for a lasting relationship. Fresia was stubborn, the classic "hardhead", and once she settled her target she worked hard to reach it. Nothing was impossible, if you really wanted.

While she was changing for the night, a furious knocking at the door made her jump.

"Who is it?" she asked, nervous.

"I'm Jessie" replied a really agitated voice.

Fresia ran at the door, why the hell was Jessie wandering around so late at night? When she saw her, she became even more worried. Jessie was crying quietly.

"What happened to you? Come in, for goodness sake".

The girls went to the little kitchen, clean and spotless yet again, and Fresia put the Tea kettle on the stove. She sat in front of Jessie, took her hands and waited till she calmed down a little. She had never seen her friend in that state, Jessie usually was a jovial and cheerful woman, with a strong personality. She looked upset… but even a little mad.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"This evening I had a date with Glen" Jessie began, sniffing.

"Yes, you told me. Did he hurt you?"

"Not physically… We went in a little restaurant outskirts, in a nature reserve. For the first time since I know him, he took part in the conversation, telling me a lot about his likes and dislikes. Then he asked me about my family, my preferred films, books… He was interested in me. I couldn't believe it! Then, as the evening continued, his questions became more and more personal, and he even started to tell me about what he wanted in a woman. Nothing rude, but very… sexy, if you know what I mean".

Fresia nodded, encouraging her to go on.

"At the end of dinner, as soon as we got in the car, he took me in his arms and kissed me. God, I was so happy! It was fantastic, just like a first kiss should be, tender but full of passion. I was in turmoil and when he asked me the question I couldn't understand what he was saying…"

"What question?" Fresia wanted to know, curious.

"_THE_ question… Mine or yours room? I didn't know what to say and maybe he mistook my confusion for acceptance. So he started up the car, heading for the hotel. At that point, I panicked. Yes, I like Glen very much, he makes me crazy, and I would like to be his woman, but not like this. I would know him better, spend some quality time with him and then it will come the sex. But sex has to be the fulfillment of a relationship, not the beginning".

The kettle whistled. Fresia stood up to fetch it; she put the hot water in the teapot with two tea bags and served it. Jessie was calming down, but she looked lost in her thoughts, as if she was experiencing the events of that night again. Fresia sensed there was something else.

"Go on Jessie, what happened next?"

Jessie looked at her with tearfully eyes.

"I was sincere; I told him it was premature for sex, too early. You know, Fresia, it's not easy to decide to have your first experience. Yes I would like to have Glen as first lover, but not like this. I want him to love me, first. Am I asking too much?"

"No, you're not Jessie, I agree with you. You didn't tell him you are a virgin, did you?"

"Are you insane? It's private! You can't tell something like that on the first date…. I have to be familiar with him to tell it… Besides, I was ashamed".

She was so mortified; she couldn't look her friend in the eyes. Fresia made her drink the hot tea, and then she pushed her to go on.

"How did he react, when you told him you didn't want to…. end the night with him?"

"It was so embarrassing, he looked at me like I had horns on my head e told me the way I acted with him he thought I would have liked to have fun, without problems. He thought I was ready for him… Then – she gulped – he stopped just in the middle of nowhere, and told me it was dangerous to provoke a man if you don't want to end what you started. I was scared, he seemed so mad! I think he sensed I was nervous, because he restarted the car and drove to the hotel at high speed. He didn't say another word, but he had such a face… I tried to explain I really liked him, and I was sorry if he had the impression I was pulling his leg, because that was not my intention. I told him I would like to know him better, before the next step, because for me that's the right way to do such things. Well, do you know what he did? At the first taxi station he stopped and practically knocked me down. He said: "I don't think so, I know what you are", then drove away, leaving me there".

"The taxi station? Wait a moment, today they were on strike, if I remember correctly"

"Exactly! I couldn't find a soul willing to take me back, so I walked up to here, for at least four miles. I ruined my preferred shoes, as well!"

As she was talking, her bitterness became nuisance, then annoyance, transforming in a really first-rate anger.

"That asshole, can you believe it? He dumped me in the middle of the night in a remote place, forcing me to walk for miles, just because I said no! Who the hell does he think he is? I could have been attacked and nobody was there to help me".

By now Jessie was really furious, coming back to be the usual Jessie, the friend that Fresia knew and appreciated.

"But he'll pay for this, I swear Fresia. I don't care if it will take a whole year, he will pay for this!".

She shoved her tissue in a pocket, grabbed her bag and went to the door with determination.

"Thank you, my friend, you've been a huge help, as usual. Now I know what to do".

She hugged Fresia, who in truth didn't do anything at all, and exited the room, mumbling bad words about Glen.

"Ahia – Fresia thought – The third world war is on its way".

Then she closed the door and went to bed, sighing.

The next morning, at breakfast, the "Circle" was harassing Fresia to know all the dirty details about her date with Mark. She told them everything, including the goodnight kiss and the girls reacted exactly like Fresia did the night before.

"We told you, Mark is a complicated man who wants just one thing from women. He was honest, though, so you can decide what to do" said Stephanie.

"I would have seen his face when you put him in his place, that moron! I bet he wanted to scare you, surely he didn't expect your reply" added Jessie, who looked fresh like a rose that morning, like the events of the night didn't happened at all.

"What a crap, to have dinner with someone who didn't say a word… Well, at least he appreciated your cooking, so he loose the bet and now he had invite you out, this time on a real date" declared Nora.

The girls giggled all together.

"As for you, Jessie – said Fresia – we will find some good idea to prick Glen's ass, don't worry"

"Yeah, he'll have to apologize for his behavior and he'll have to be veeeeery convincing".

They laughed, going to their workstations.

At the beauty department, Cindy and Laura too wanted to know all about the date. But they weren't the only ones. The day of the show was always very hectic and that afternoon a lot of divas and wrestlers were customers in her department, and they were all very curious to know who the winner of the bet was. Fresia was amused to see that her coworkers seemed satisfied for the Deadman's forfeit.

When the show began, as usual all activities stopped and everybody went at the monitors or in the backstage to watch Raw. Cindy and Laura too were ready to go.

"Go on – shouted Fresia, giving the last adjustment to a Diva hairstyle – I'll join you at the same place".

Lita looked at herself in the mirror smiling: "What a beautiful color, Fresia, I like it a lot", she said referring to her new dye, a tonality of red a lot darker than the usual. Fresia liked it more on Lita because it made her features softer.

"Thank you, darling – replied Fresia – Now hurry, or you'll be late for your segment".

Lita ran away and Fresia started to clear up, she wanted to go in the backstage to watch Mark's match. That evening would have been the beginning of a feud between The Undertaker and Kane. Fresia loved to see the "brothers" work together, they had an awesome understanding and being both professionals, they could invent impressive, great matches, making her and the fans go into raptures.

"Is the shop closed?" said a deep voice.

Fresia jumped in fright: "Jesus Christ, do you want to give me a heart attack?" she gasped.

She couldn't believe it, he came in search of her. He already had his costume on, a close-fitting pair of black leather pants and a black tight vest, his shoulders and arms bare to show the tattoos… What a sight!

Mark was studying her as well. She wore skin-tight, light grey trousers with a matching blouse, a red belt at her waist and red high heels, with corals straps. The luscious curves of her considerable "B side" were accentuated by the small waist. Her hair was tied in a braid and she had coral pendent at her ears.

_Not__ bad_, thought Mark.

"_Ciao_ – She said with her bright smile – what can I do for you today, Mr. Undertaker?"

"You might help me to braid my hair. My shoulder is a little stiff".

"Sure. Are you feeling well? You're not going to hurt yourself, are you?" She asked him, a little concerned.

He almost smiled. Almost…

"I'm fine Squirrel".

"Ok, sit down please, I'll take care of you"

She washed his hair, enjoying every minute. She had dreamt to do it so many times, to caress his dark red main…. Now she could indulge on it, even if in her dreams they weren't at work but in a bedroom, alone…. She blushed a little while certain pictures popped up in her mind and cleared her throat, embarrassed that he could notice.

Of course he had notice it already and was enjoying himself a lot. He had a dominant nature and he didn't mind to upset the ones around him, especially if nobody got hurt. This time he was the one to break the silence.

"I heard what happened to your friend, Jessie if I remember. Tonight I'll make Glen understand he acted wrong".

Fresia looked at him astonished. "What do you have in mind?"

"Let's just say he will never forget this match and its meaning".

"Thank you Mark. I didn't like to see my friend so sad. Do you know how dangerous could be to walk the streets alone at night? - She said, braiding his hair - You know, I can't believe a man like Glen could behave in such manner. A first date to forget, really.."

He gave her a red bandanna and she put it on his forehead and fastened it firmly with expertise.

"Speaking about dates, we have to define the terms of our bet" he said absent-minded.

"You mean our _rendezvous" _she clarified. She would have not tolerated his indifference, this time, she wanted a real date, like a normal couple.

"Where do you want to take me?"

"There's a pub I know in this area. We could go there after the show, if you're not already taken" he said.

"Oh no, I'm all for you – she replied flirting, under his intense gaze – But I have to stop at the hotel to change".

"For me you're just fine. The place is familiar, there's no need for fancy clothes".

He checked himself in the mirror then, visibly satisfied, was about to stand up. Fresia was faster, though, and blocked him sitting astride his knees. He seemed taken aback and didn't say a word, waiting for her next move. Fresia wanted to clarify that she wasn't joking, so she took a deep breath to be brave, put her arms around his neck and kissed him. At first Mark stood perfectly still, but after a few moments he embraced her tightly, their body molding together. The moment he started to return the kiss, Fresia removed her lips:

"This is my way to say _break a leg_" she whispered. Then she dismounted from his knees, took her purse and opened the door.

"I believe you can call me Fresia, from now on" she said, using his words of the night before.

"See you later, Mark". Then she left for the backstage, happy with herself.

Mark stood up slowly. That little witch was fascinating him more and more. He hated to admit it, but he couldn't wait to be alone with her again. He needed to comprehend what was happening between the two of them, particularly to him.

Fresia reached her group of friends in their favorite corner of the backstage. Jessie welcomed her with a smile.

"Here you are, where were you?"

"I had to finish a job – Fresia giggled – but you're in pole position already eh? Eager to see your Monster?". By now all the girls referred to Glen as "the Monster".

"Get comfortable, my friends, because tonight we'll see a side of Glen the world shouldn't know" replied Jessie in a weird way.

"You scare me when you have that look. Are you up to something?"

"You will see" Jessie hissed, following Glen who was just passing by, heading towards the ring. Their eyes dueled with a few moments, than Glen turned around, dismissing Jessie like she was a piece of furniture. Jessie was furious, but tonight he would have understood that nobody could make fun of her unpunished.

It was time for the main event. While Mark was teaching Kurt a sound lesson, the pyros boomed, signaling Kane's entrance. Angle was out on the commentators table, so Mark could focus on the Big Red Machine only. According to the script, Glen had to choke-slam Mark, then hit him with a chair, opening the hostility between the brothers, till the settling of accounts at Summer Slam. But The Undertaker managed to quit the choke-slam, grabbed the chair and with that hit Kane hardly on his back, till he was kneeling. At this point, Mark let go a superlative kick in Glen's ass, sending the Monster face down on the floor.

In the backstage, Vince was almost hysterical, shouting that someone had changed the script without informing him. Shane was trying to calm him down, he had the libretto in his hands and swore that this scene wasn't scripted. The bookers confirmed that none of them had changed a single word. While they all were arguing, a loud roar came from the arena, as if someone has opened the Hell's gates. Fresia looked the scene in front of her and saw Kane trying to reach the backstage in a hurry, covering his behind with his big hands.

It happened that while he was standing after the chair shot, who knows how his costume opened in a… delicate point and all the 47.000 fans in the arena had a clear view of what was under Kane's attire…. And why the Undertaker's brother was called the Big Red Machine! Fresia turned toward Jessie, who was laughing up to the tears, holding her stomach. She understood that all that drama was Jessie's plan and couldn't help but join the laugh, as all her friends, and the entire backstage, were doing.

In the meanwhile Glen arrived and marched straight to Jessie, with warlike intentions. He looked like a volcano, ready to erupt. Obviously everyone stopped laughing immediately, when the huge man got there, because they didn't want to end the night at the hospital. He stopped right in front of Jessie, so close that they were virtually touching. To her credit, Jessie didn't withdraw, in part because of the wall just behind her, then because she had no intention to lose this game. She was the victim, for Christ sake!

"What the hell did you intend to do with that stupid trick, little bitch?"

"Me? I didn't do anything at all!"

"Really? My costume was in your department up to this morning. Didn't you think about consequences? 'Cause I assure you this crap will cost you a lot of trouble".

Before Jessie could reply, Vince McMahon approached them. "Can you explain what happened out there, Miss Carter?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. McMahon, the last time I tested it, the costume was okay – she said with innocence – I'm afraid that Mr. Calaway's boot had produced more damages than what we all thought".

The justification seemed reasonable and Vince took it with no difficulty. He diverted his attention on Mark, who was entering the backstage in that exact moment.

"Calaway, why the hell did you change the script? Why didn't I know?"

Glen was furious. The world was laughing at him, thanks to that little pest in front of him. She had sought revenge 'cause he dumped her the night before, but she deserved it. The bitch made him believe she was available then, when he was hard as a brick, she gave him the cold shower with that "I don't know you enough" crap. He hated that kind of women, playing hard to get to try to conquer him. They only wanted to be with the famous superstar, they wanted Kane, not Glen. Well, they will have the evil Kane, Jessie included.

He stooped on Jessie, a lot shorter than him, grumbling a threat in her ear.

"We're not finished, little witch; it will be consequences, very nasty consequences… If I were you, I would start to be afraid". After a last murderous look, he stormed off, holding the blanket that someone of the staff had give him, at his waist

Jessie was well aware that from now on she should have watched her step, but damn if it wasn't worth it! She would never have forgotten the sight of his backside popping up from the costume's gap, celebrated by the cameras. Fresia was holding Jessie's hand, supporting her and Jessie felt better. Her friends would have helped her to escape the fury of the Monster… at least she hoped it.

Mark shushed his boss with a look. "Vince, this is a show the fans will always remember, why are you whining?"

"Sure… - Vince stuttered. As usual he was nervous while confronting Mark face to face – but you could at least inform me that you two were inventing, couldn't you?"

"Would it have changed something?" Mark retorted.

Vince surrendered, grunted something that resembled a reprimand and went away, pretending to hear his daughter call him.

Mark approached Fresia and Jessie and greeted them with a nod.

"Well done, Jessie" she said in a low voice.

"I didn't do nothing, it was your boot, Mr. Calaway - she answered, winking – Anyway, well done Mr. Undertaker. Thank you"

She said she was tired and left, going to her department.

"_Mamma mia_, what a night - Fresia said, walking him to his dressing room – I think we will not forget it easily, especially poor Glen".

She desperately tried to remain serious, but a glimpse at Mark was enough to burst out laughing.

"I'm just afraid Jessie must be very careful, at least for a little while. If Glen gets a hold of her…".

"Glen isn't a cruel man, he is just very angry, but he would never harm her… much".

"Well, here we are – said Mark when they reached the locker room – I'll see you in half an hour at the Arena exit". Then he closed the door behind him.

_This evening has potential_ – she thought, in a happy mood – _Who knows what will happen before the night is over?_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 – The second date**

In fact the evening began under the best auspices. He took her in a biker's pub, a place that he obviously visited every time he was in town, full of tattooed big men. They all looked like hooligans, but in truth they were nice and funny men who didn't waste time to judge you, but didn't want to be judge in return. Fresia instantly liked the place and felt at ease with its customers. The owner of the pub welcomed Mark with confidence, evidently knowing him very well, and escorted them at their table, set apart in a corner of the room, so they could have some time alone.

They ordered beefsteak and salad, beer for Mark and natural water for Fresia. They talked about everything, with Fresia doing the talking, considering that Mark wasn't cooperating much. She told him about her scholastic studies and her job experiences before coming in WWF.

"My father almost had a heart attack when I told him I wanted to work abroad – she narrated in between morsels – but I wanted to improve the languages I had studied and develop practice as hair stylist. I've been in Germany for three months, working as a waitress in a pub like this one and I had a really good time. I made a lot of friends; I still keep in touch with some of them, by phone or e-mail".

"I like Europe – said Mark – Sadly when we are on tour we hardly had time to explore the country, but that little bit I've seen was enough to captivate me".

"Yes, all Europe is beautiful, even if dissimilar. I've been in Germany, France, Spain, Holland, Belgium and Denmark and would be ready to go back in each of those Countries… except Denmark, maybe" Fresia said, lowering her eyes.

He looked at her interrogatively, lifting an eyebrow, as to encourage her to continue.

"I had a bad experience in Copenhagen. I was the interpreter for an Italian fashion firm; they wanted to initiate a partnership in Denmark. To cut a long story short, one night I've been chased by three… Vikings who surely didn't have pacific intentions. I got away with it because adrenaline put wings at my feet but after that incident I took self-defence classes, you never know…"

Mark was angry, with those three assholes and with himself. He would have killed them, having the chance. He hated men who hurt women, fragile creatures incapable of deal with a superior strength. But why did he feel like he wanted to protect this girl with his life? Strange… That wasn't him.

The waitress brought them the dessert list and Fresia asked for a slice of chocolate cake. She loved chocolate! Mark glared at her, devouring the cake, with disapproval. She knew she wasn't skinny, especially her butt, but who was him to criticize her? _Now I'll sort you out!_ She thought.

"It's a pity you don't want to taste this mousse, Mark. It could bring back a dead man…" she said looking him straight in his eyes, to clarify who she thought the dead were.

Mark stayed silent for a few moments, and then he shocked her doing something unexpected, he threw back his head and burst out laughing. He was laughing! Fresia couldn't believe it. They were seeing each other – better, she was hunting him – for months now and this was the first time she saw him laugh.

_I'm really good _– she thought – _I made the Undertaker laugh, perhaps in a hundreds of years I will make him love me… _

The waitress serving coffee woke Fresia up from reverie. While sipping it, Mark told her about his family. He was the third of four brothers, born and raised in Texas, even if his grandparents came from Ireland. At high school he played basketball, his coach told him he was good at it, but then he hurt his left knee and had to forget basket. At the age of 23, he started to wrestle and soon enough this sport became his great love.

"And you're very talented – Fresia joked – What about family? Did you ever think to have one? Have you ever been in love?" She asked, eager to know more about that cryptic and fascinating man.

"No to both of your questions. WWF is my family, a woman would only get in my way" he said getting serious. He wanted to be absolutely honest with her, so she would have never said not to have been warned….

"Things changes, you know? Now you have a certain opinion and tomorrow something happens in your life to turn it upside-down" she replied with a hint of provocation. Yes, he had advised her, but she didn't intend to give up just because he was stubborn. After all she had taken giant steps with him, since their first encounter; there was no reason to stop her efforts…

Mark was pissed. There was no way to put in that scatter-brained little head that he wasn't husband material. He had never known such a tenacious person in all his life. They left the pub, saluting the many regulars still there and got in the car, heading toward the hotel. Mark was silent again and Fresia couldn't believe how this man would always withdraw like a hedgehog every time he heard the word "relationship". What an irritating man! When they reached his room, Fresia turned to face her companion.

"Thanks a lot for the lovely evening, Mark. It was nice and even… educating, I would say".

He glowered at her, lifting an eyebrow in pure Rock's style, then nodded and made an attempt to go away.

"Excuse me – Fresia called – where is my goodnight kiss?"

He stopped, as if he was pondering her question, then he choose to say no.

"I respected the bet, Squirrel. Now we are even. Goodnight". With that said, he went to his room, located three floors above.

_Well, that seemed a definitive leave_, she mused, entering her room sadly. She had the impression she should have worked for a long time still, to get another date with her dream man. Looking herself in the mirror, while she changed for the night, she wondered if all her struggle would have given the fruits she craved.

Jessie, who stayed at the same floor of Fresia and had waited till she came back, heard Mark leaving, the "ding" of the elevator confirming his departure. She tiptoed out of her room and knocked at Fresia's door. She opened without checking who it was; she knew her friend couldn't have gone to sleep that night without knowing all the details about the date. Fresia made her sit down and in front of the usual mug of tea, told her everything.

"I don't know whose head is the hardest – considered Jessie – Mark, who insists on proclaiming he doesn't want you; or you, who keeps it up trying to change his mind"

"I wondered myself, I don't know his mind, but I know mine and I'm telling you that I'm not going to give up easily, unless he doesn't clearly tell me in the face that he doesn't like me and he haven't done it yet" Fresia replied resolutely.

"You know, you're right – Jessie agreed – If he didn't want you he would have told you in the face, he sure doesn't know what diplomacy is".

"And seeing that he didn't do it, it means he has at least sympathy for me…" concluded Fresia.

"Which will be your next movement? It seems that he has no intention to see you again, you two alone I mean"

"I won't let him think about it. I'll start to chase him around again and I'll force him to _see_ me. I won't be the one to ask him out, though. I'll make him believe to be the hunter so this time it will be him to invite me out. It has to be on his own will; otherwise he'll have the impression to have been forced and will fight tooth and nails to get rid of me".

"Smart girl – said Jessie – If he thinks to be the one to lead the game, he will lower his shields"

"And I will be there to reap the benefits of my work".

The girls giggled together, and then they said their hello and gave appointment to breakfast, the next morning.

Going back to her room, Jessie felt a strange sensation, as if someone was watching her. She turned to check if someone was there, but the corridor appeared deserted and silent. A shiver ran along her back and she hurried up to her room. She had almost closed the door, with a sight, when something huge blocked her. A hand covered her mouth and she was dragged inside her room, the door closing soundlessly behind Jessie and her attacker.

She was terrified and tried to free herself kicking and fighting like a caged animal, but he was too strong, his arms like steel and his body hard as a mountain. Her attempts immediately appeared useless. The light was turned on and Jessie finally saw the face of the man who was holding her so tight she could hardly breathe. It was Glen! A temporary sense of relief washed over her; after all she didn't fear Glen because she was sure he wasn't one of those men who hurt women…. Then she remembered his threat and did exactly what he suggested: she started to be frightened. She tried not to show it, she had a dignity to protect and he quite deserved what she did to him.

He slammed her to the wall, putting his right arm just over her head.

"Good, miss Carter. Here we are. What do you say if we continue the conversation we started in the backstage earlier?"

"Are you crazy to assault me like that?" she protested livid. Don't they say that attack is the better defense? "I was about to have a coronary" she said putting a hand between her breasts. She made an attempt to sneak on the side, but he was faster and put his left arm against the wall too, to the other side of her head, so she was trapped between the wall and that monster. She tried to calm down and crossed her arms over her chest, in annoyance.

"No dear, you will stay right here as long as necessary. I want to know why you humiliated me in front of the entire world this evening. And prey that your explanation would satisfy me, otherwise _my_ fun will begin".

She gulped but didn't back down. Did he crave a confrontation? That's that!

"You said it Glen, every action has a reaction. I only reacted to the way you treated me. It isn't funny, when you are on the other side, is it?"

He looked perplexed. "The way I treated you? You started all this drama, first you teased me for months, then you drew back. You deserved a lesson, but I didn't kill you like I wanted, I just left you at a taxi station".

"Or course, what a good boy – she replied sarcastic – Only that evening public transports were on strike, so I had to go back to the hotel on foot!"

"On strike?" she appeared less sure of him, and Jessie took advantage.

"That's right. You left me in a dark street, Glen, alone. I walked for 4 miles, hiding every time a car drove by, because I was scared to ask for a lift. And all because I said no? Congratulations, Glen you really are a great man!"

She was trembling like a leaf with anger, the memory of the night still fixed in her mind. It hurt her a lot. He was speechless, Jessie didn't know what was going on in his head, but his stance was less rigid, he had moved away a little and if it had not been impossible, she could have sworn he looked lost. Then a doubtful shadow crossed his face.

"You are lying, aren't you?"

"Do you wanna see in what state are my shoes?"

_Oh no_ – Glen thought – _did I just leave a defenseless woman alone in the dark? God, what a moron…_

A wave of remorse flooded him; he took Jessie in his arms and held her tight, as to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Jessie, I didn't know they went on strike, I swear or I would have never left you there. No woman ever has gotten hurt because of my behavior".

At first she stood rigid like a statue, would he have crushed her? Break her? Pulverized her? Then she heard his kind words and relaxed against his warm chest. Maybe he would not have killed her this evening, after all.

"Do you forgive me?"

"I will forgive you only if you promise not to kill me for the rip in your costume" she said, insecure. He burst out laughing, holding her. He liked the sensation of her curves against his body.

"To kill you is the last thing I'd do to you, Jessie. I would start with something like this, instead…."

He picked her up till she was at his height and the next moment his lips were on hers. He kissed her for a long time, deeply while Jessie placed her arms and legs around his neck and waist. He put his hand under her buttocks to support her and caressed the firm flesh. He leaned her against the wall, pressing his hard shaft between her thighs.

She moaned excited, caught in a passion she has never known before. She wanted… She didn't know it, but it was like she needed more…

He removed his lips, panting and proceeded to kiss every inch of her neck, her ear, her face… He kissed her again and again, caressing her breast, till she was almost losing her mind. Almost. When his hand went down, Jessie stiffened and put her hand on his, to stop him. Glen felt her pull away and looked at her, their noses touching.

"If you want me to stop tell me now, or I won't be able to do it later".

"I… I'd like to have you here with me all night long, but…"

"I know, It's too soon. You're right"

"Are you angry?"

"No baby, I'm not. But I won't let you go so easily. From now on you'll be busy… with me. If you already have appointments, cancel them. If someone will ask you out, tell him to go to hell…"

She listened to him, happy and incredulous. He wanted her, all for himself, he was saying just that! Well, she had no problem at all, why going out with any man, when you can have such a magnificent specimen of male?

"I will say I'm already taken…. "

"Good girl – he put her down and kissed her tenderly one last time – Now go to bed and rest. Tomorrow I will start to court you, ok?"

"Yes sir – she laughed – Goodnight Glen"

"Goodnight Jessie"

He kissed her on the forehead and walked out, closing the door. Jessie shouted her joy, doing the happy dance. She was Glen's woman, she couldn't believe it! Jessie couldn't wait to talk to the girls, but it was too late now. Tomorrow she would have had some great news for the Circle.

A new life was beginning.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 – Birthday's surprise – part 1**

The next morning, at breakfast, Jessie wasn't the only one with interesting news. Nora had a date with Kevin and their night had been an enormous success. They decided to take it slow too, because Nora wanted to be sure, before going further. Stephanie managed to snatch a compliment by Paul's mouth, after the show. For Stephanie that was a huge step because he always was so professional, he talked about work all the time and considered her just a co-worker, his partner. But last night, after the match, they had met outside the arena, in the parking lot and he told her she was very pretty, with that bright red blouse… And seeing that Stephanie had bought it just for him, his flatter represented a big victory.

Now she "only" had to convince him to invite her out.

"Why don't you do it first? – asked Fresia – I have the impression you could get old waiting for him to do his move"

"I should try, I know. But what if he says no?" Stephanie replied, doubtful.

"Then try again! And if he says no once more, you just have to consider another tactic".

"I would like to have your determination, Fresia – said Stephanie – I bet you already have something in mind, to break the barriers Mark put at your friendship".

"Absolutely, Steph but I need just a little help from all of you" Fresia said winking. The girls looked immediately very curious.

"Shoot" said Nora, exited.

"Well, in two days it will be my birthday"

The girls started to squeal with joy, but Fresia stopped them with a wave of her hand.

"I want to throw a party, just for women. Jessie, Nora, Could you bear to go out one night without your men?"

Her friends looked each other for a moment, and then Nora spoke for both of them

"Of course, I have absolutely no intention to put my friends aside for any man, neither the love of my life".

"You're right, Nora – Jessie agreed – But what kind of party do you have in mind?"

"Something that should be for just a few friends, but that with your help will involve my Lord of Darkness…"

"I would like to have dinner in a place known by the wrestlers, so Steph I need you to find this place. You've been in that area several times and I think you can find out where the boys love to go after the shows".

"I'll take care of it, don't worry" said Stephanie, rubbing her hands.

"Jessie, I need you too. I suppose you have to inform Glen that you will go out without him, that night. Be sure to tell him that it's for my birthday party and where he can find you if necessary… Wanna bet he will tell Mark?" explained Fresia, with a sly grin.

"Definitely... You've thought about everything, eh?" said Nora. "I will do the same, because I know how Kevin adores teasing the Dead Man. He will enjoy himself a lot to make him know that it's your birthday and he is not invited".

The girls laughed and then decided to update as soon as Steph had found the place. Then they went in their rooms to pack. In an hour they had to catch the bus to the next destination and Fresia wanted to be there early, to snag a seat beside Mark. Not that it was a problem. He wasn't a good travelling companion, seeing that he either slept all the time or stayed so quiet he really seemed dead. Nobody, neither the wrestlers nor the staff members, would have ever rushed to take the place near him. It was much more hilarious watching while Fresia "tormented" him with her kindness and courtesy, chatting about everything. He always refused to take part in the conversation, grunting something incomprehensible here and there.

This time it wasn't different, as well. She let him get on the bus first and then she took the seat just beside him. Mark rolled his eyes, seeing her boarding the bus. He could have bet his neck that she would have sat close to him. In fact….

"May I sit down?" she asked with a bright smile and then, before he could answer, she took the free spot beside him. Then she proceeded to ask him the customary questions, how are you, did you sleep well, are you ready for the next show, what do you think about your opponent and so on… As usual she didn't get answers, but a series of grunts and groans full of annoyance. She pretended not to notice it.

_As long as he doesn't tell me to shut up, it means that I'm free to talk to him, right? He will get to sleep, at most._

But she was the one to fall asleep, in part because of the pill she took every time she traveled, to avoid nausea; in part because she didn't sleep very well, the night before. She remained wide awake, seeking a way to capture his dream man. Putting the sexual approach aside, which she couldn't handle, it remained the U-turn, the cold shower... She would have changed her behavior, from merciless hunting to almost indifference. Maybe this could have woken him for good!

With this theory in mind, she planned the birthday party. With the help of her friends, Mark would have known that it was her birthday and she didn't tell him. He would have seen her have fun with the girls, completely ignoring him. She didn't know if her strategy could work, but she have nothing to lose. She had fallen asleep at 2 in the morning and now she was sleeping soundly on the bus.

Mark looked at her. She was so peaceful in her slumber, she seemed like a little angel, but he knew what kind of temperament hid behind those big closed eyes. A curl fell on her nose and she shifted a little, disturbed. Mark couldn't help it, but his hand moved automatically to her face, putting the wild curl behind her ear. She smiled in her sleep and unconsciously she leaned on Mark, positioning her head on his right shoulder. At first he wanted to put her back in her place, but she was sleeping so well, he didn't want the wake her up. So he slid a little on the seat, lowering to be more comfortable, closed his eyes and sank in a deep slumber.

The other occupants of the bus watched them sleep together, amused. Some of them, who sat on the furthest side of the truck, stood up and pretended to stroll along the corridor, just to witness her progresses closely. Nobody was surprised to see the Dead Man's reaction to that little girl anymore. Fresia managed to take out his good manners, those ones he should have learnt as a south-man and kept hidden so well. He also began to acknowledge the Circle, just a simple nod with his head, of course. The girls knew that courtesy was because they were Fresia's friends.

Mark woke up a few hours later, feeling a lot of bustle around him. The bus had stopped and all the others were gathering their bags preparing to get off. He was particularly warm and turning at his right side he saw why. During his sleep he had put his right arm around Fresia's shoulders and now she had her cheek on his chest and her arm around his waist. She seemed so trusting, resting on him like that, a wave of tenderness washed over him, leaving him almost breathless. He felt the urge to kiss her, but he knew it wasn't a good idea, since they were under investigation.

Mark has never gotten so many considerations from his co-workers before she entered his life. Now there was always someone watching them, and it was unnerving him. Why the hell didn't they mind their damn business? He shook Fresia gently by her shoulder and she opened her eyes slowly. At first she didn't understand where she was, but it felt comfortable and smelled good, like a musky and masculine perfume…. Masculine? She woke up completely and realized her position. She practically was breathing down Mark's neck!

She straightened up graciously and saluted him timidly, with a faint smile, looking embarrassed.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked amused.

"Yes thank you. I'm sorry if I invaded your space, I didn't notice. I hope I didn't make your journey uncomfortable".

"Actually I slept like a bear – he replayed smirking – I even didn't need a blanket"

_Uffa – _she thought worried – _I hope at least not to have slobbered on his shirt. And I hope my breath doesn't smell like a sewer._

"Well, thank you for being my pillow" Fresia concluded, still embarrassed. Then she stood up, grabbed her bag from the compartment over their heads and with a last nod she got off the bus to pick up her luggage.

Mark waited a few minutes more. He was hard as a stone and didn't want to be caught red-handed. And she didn't even do anything to arouse that reaction, except sleep on him. He was bewildered; he didn't remember to have ever reacted in that way to a woman, what's more not very beautiful, since he was a teenager.

_Maybe I'm becoming one of those old sickening men who wandered around in search of young girls_ – he thought, disgusted with himself.

When he was in a "vegetative state" again, he stood up and left toward the hotel. He needed a cold shower.

Fresia was already there, under the warm jet of water, lost in the memory of his hot body against hers… She had felt so safe, so happy... Now she wanted more, his tenderness, his passion. She wanted to wake up every morning in his arms and fall asleep every night snuggling against him. Her determination increased a lot, because actually he didn't look upset by their position, in fact he looked pleased…. Maybe things were starting to work, she thought in a good mood.

She slept a little more before going to lunch with Stephanie, who updated her about the place where celebrate Fresia's birthday. It was a well-known pub, located in a native Americans territory. Stephanie had already booked a table for six. The two friends agreed that the special occasion required a special dress, so that afternoon all the girls went shopping together. In a little shop Fresia found a black blouse that reached just past her thighs, simple but elegant, with three rectangular glass stones round the neckline which enlighten her face. She chose a pair of black, fine fuseaux with a lateral band of strass, matching the blouse.

While she was leaving the shop, a white dress captured her attention. Usually she didn't opt for white because the color didn't help to slim down her physique. This time she liked the dress so much she decided to try it. It was the right length to show off her legs, the neckline was rectangular, with large shoulder pads and under the breast there was a white string that took in the dress. The outfit was emperor style, the design conceived to hide her rotund hips.

She didn't know if she would have had the chance to wear a dress like that, but she looked good in it so she decided to listen to the little voice in her head, together with the more noisy voices of her friends, and bought the white dress too. She walked out of the shop with two big bags and a huge satisfied smile on her face.

In the late afternoon Nora and Jessie had to go back because they had a date with their man. Fresia and Steph chose to eat something together, 'cause they were free for the night. At 10 o'clock in the evening, the girls entered the hotel and headed directly towards their rooms. Shopping could be so exhausting! They were already in the lift when Mark and Paul entered it. The men were just going in the same direction, but they weren't together. Steph didn't waste time, the occasion too succulent, and asked where they were going.

"At the bar in the attic – Paul answered, then with a challenging look at Mark, said "do you girls want to join us?"

Stephanie agreed immediately, but Fresia said she was too tired and that she had to send some e-mails to her friends in Italy. So she apologized, smiled a little in the general direction of Mark and exited the lift at her floor. Mark was surprised, she didn't grasp the opportunity Paul gave her, surely to irritate him. Damn if he could understand what occurs in a woman's head.

When they got to the attic, Stephanie and Paul sat at a free table, while Mark took place on a stool at the bar bench, asking for a Jack Daniels. He tried in vain to relax and focus on the match of the next day, but the only thing he could think of was Fresia.

What the heck! He always loved to drink alone, it helped him to calm his nerves, but tonight he would have appreciated some company… the company of a girl, filling his ears with a lot of chitchat. Disappointed with himself, he gulped down his shot of whisky and stalked out of the bar, in a rush.

Paul and Stephanie watched him marching out of the place, looked at each other and burst out laughing, joining the glasses in a cheerful toast.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 – Birthday's surprise – part 2**

The next morning Mark went down to have breakfast much more serene. He had spent the night thinking about Fresia's indifference in the elevator. What was going on? After a few hours of reflection he still didn't know what to think so he decided it wasn't important, after all he didn't give a shit about that busybody little girl, did he? He filled up his tray with the usual rich choice of food and sat at a table beside Glen, who was already eating.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself" said Glen.

"Are you going to the arena too?"

"Yep, I have a shoot for the evening show, so I need to drop by makeup and then I have to pick up my new costume".

Mark chuckled "And I bet the costume test will take you a lot of time, eh?"

Glen smiled. Actually he had an appointment with Jessie, that afternoon.

"I have to make up for lost time. Tonight we won't see each other, because after the show Jessie will go out with her friends".

"So she already prefers her friends on you? You sure must not have done a great impression" Mark said teasing.

"Stupid. It's a special event; they will celebrate Fresia's birthday".

Mark froze, with his fork in the air. Then, realizing he really looked like a stupid, he put it down on the tray.

"Fresia's birthday? Today? I didn't know".

"Why should she tell you? You don't give the impression to be so concerned about her. Maybe she wants to spend the day with someone who really cares about her".

"You're not in the position to judge me, you left a girl alone in a dark deserted road" Mark growled, cut to the quick by Glen's comment.

"I apologized" he replied, thinking _gotcha!_

Mark went back to his breakfast, but his brain was like a volcano. Why on earth didn't Fresia tell him about her birthday? She could have tormented him some more, asking for a gift or another dinner together.

_Perhaps she will tell me this evening, before the show_ _and probably she will invite me to join her party. Yes, that's it_ he sentenced with confidence, relaxing.

That night, in the beauty department, the activity was in plain course, as always before a show. The girls brought a change of dresses at work and had already took care of makeup and hairdo so they could go to the party directly from the arena. When Raw began, the girls went to the backstage, to watch the show. Fresia was happy and excited. During the entire afternoon she received the wishes from the wrestlers and the Divas, together with the staff members. The chief of the ring crew gave her a bouquet of perfumed fresias, in honor of her name. She thanked him with a hug a he picked her up, spinning around while she laughed.

Mark hung around her all day long. He passed by her area going to the ring to warm up, then he did the same coming back to his dressing room. Afterward, he walked down her corridor heading in Jessie's room to collect his costume. Finally he dropped by Fresia to braid his hair. She pampered him like she always did, filling him up with smiles and babbles, but she didn't say a word about the birthday. Mark was confused, and at the moment even a little irritated.

He drove his bike in front of the girls, stopped just a few seconds turning toward Fresia, who waved at him with enthusiasm; then he sped up in the direction of the ring. That evening took place another episode of the Undertaker against Kane saga and Jessie and Fresia screamed like crazy to support their heroes. At the end of the match, won by Kane, the men came back to the backstage and Jessie walked Glen to his dressing room. Fresia too approached Mark, who was handing over the bike to a stagehand. As a routine, she told him how good the match had been and how much she appreciated it. Then she excused herself for not being able to accompany him to his room, but the girls was waiting for her and she was late. Still no mention about the birthday.

_What the hell_ – Mark thought in a bad mood, then marched away, grumbling like a faraway storm.

In the dressing room Glen was already showered and preparing to go out.

"Did you already find a replacement for your damsel?" Mark said ironically.

Glen pushed him, irritated "Someone has ever told you that you're an asshole?"

"Many times but it's the truth so why waste my energies getting angry – replayed Mark – I just wanted to ask you if you feel like going out to drink something together".

Glen smiled inwardly. _Gotcha again_ he thought amused.

"You know, Paul, Kevin, Dwayne and I were thinking to go in that pub in the natives reserve…. Do you remember it?"

"Yes perfectly, a decent place, but rather far from the arena. Sure we could find something nearby"

"Sure, but I couldn't see Jessie"

"Jessie? But didn't she go with…." Mark left the phrase halfway, understanding. A sneer on his face, he smacked his friend on the shoulder and went in the bathroom.

The girls reached the pub and the owner escorted them to their table. It was in a corner of the room, close to a big fireplace where the meat was cooking. To the other side stood a stage, where a rock band was getting ready to start their show. Dinner was served a few minutes later and the girls attacked the meal with gusto.

An hour later the door opened and the Hardy's walked in, accompanied by Lita and Trish. Then Andrew Martin and Stacy Kiebler entered the place, sitting at a table not far from the girls. Cindy and Laura, who had their back to the couple, started to make funny faces and the entire group laughed hysterically. Those two were the most disagreeable persons in WWF.

The rock music was spreading around the place and the girls began to sing and dance together or with some of the customers.

The door opened again and Glen made his entrance followed by Kevin, Dwayne, Paul and Mark. Jessie and Nora welcomed their men, happy to see them, and then they came back to their table; after all the girls were all there for Fresia. Stephanie and Cindy turned their attention to the new entries waving and delivering wide smiles. Fresia did the same, addressing one of her naughty grins to her dream man.

The wrestlers sat down at a table waiting for their drink, when the light went out, the room illuminated just by the fireplace. The band started to play "Happy birthday" and the girls stood up all together, singing while the owner of the pub brought a huge cake to their table, enlighten by 25 pink candles. Fresia was so caught in the moment that she forgot all about her battle for Mark and her fears of lose this battle. They put the cake in front of her and told her to make a wish, before blowing on the candles.

_Well, this sure is an easy choice_ she thought. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and with a strong and lengthy blow she put out all the candles in a go, her heart full of the memory of Mark's body against hers. The girls and all the presents in the pub applauded and the lights came on again. Fresia thanked everyone bowing to the four side of the room, and then sank the spoon in her slice of cake, puff pastry with whipped cream and chocolate.

After the dessert, Stephanie took out a package from her purse, wrapped in blue paper with a white bow, accompanied by a colored card signed by all her friends. Fresia opened it and found a digital frame with a lot of photos of the Circle in it. The sequences of pictures flowed slowly and Fresia put the frame in the middle of the table, so all of them could see.

Mark was seated with the others, pretending to listen to Kevin, who was blabbing about Vince and his gaffes. In truth he was watching Fresia's every move, who seemed to have a lot of fun surrounded by her friends. She was really pretty, the little black blouse fitted her nicely and the black stilettos gave her a sexy aura. Her hair was partially down, parting in the middle and fixed at the sides of her head with silver clips. When the first notes of "I can't tell you why" by Eagles filled the room, he stood up and approached the girl's table. Before she could say something, he hold out his hand in front of Fresia.

"Wanna dance?" he asked her.

Fresia was astonished. Dance? He could dance? Seeing that she stood there, absent-minded, Jessie gave her a strong push that almost made her fall from the chair. Fresia shot Jessie a killer look, then she put her hand in Mark's and walked with him on the dance floor. It wasn't easy to dance with someone so tall, even in high heels she just reached his armpit, but Mark didn't seem to notice it. He put an arm around her, holding her hand with his and began to move to the rhythm of the music.

"I didn't know you liked to dance" Fresia said to break the silence.

He was looking at her like he wanted to impress every detail of her feature in his mind, and she felt a little nervous because he had never done it before.

"It's my birthday's gift" he replied. Then he tightened his grip on her, as to admonish her

"I couldn't pick an appropriate gift because nobody told me it was your feast".

"Why should I have told you? I didn't believe you would care. If I'm not wrong, you told me you don't want a relationship and surely I didn't want to force you to invite me out".

Mark weighed up her words, looking in her crystal eyes and made a decision.

"I could have changed my mind, Squirrel" he murmured with his deep voice. "You can be really persuasive; after all I could listen to you"

She was dumbfounded, shocked. _Good Lord, is he saying he wants to have a relationship with me? Does he want me? Just me? Oh my…. I'm going to faint_

He saw her predicament and hold her tight as to reassure her. He realized that having Fresia in his arms appeared right and natural like she was a missing piece of a puzzle and had found its joint. She leaned on him, trying to absorb his warmth and masculine scent. This was the best birthday of her life. The last notes of the song forced them to loosen up the embrace.

"You know, the WWF next stop will be in Texas, not far from my house. If you will be a good girl I'll take you in a restaurant I know. You can call it a delayed birthday's gift".

He escorted Fresia to her table, kissed her hand like a real gentleman while her friends were elbowing one another, giggling. Then he returned to sit with his companions.

The girls squeezed up around Fresia to know what he just said to her. She drank some water, to get over the shock and told her friends that maybe, just maybe, the Dead Man was capitulating, for he had almost invited her out.

"Almost? What does that mean?" asked Stephanie coming back from the dance floor, where she just had danced the same song with Paul.

"He said he'll take me in a restaurant he knows only if I will be a good girl"

"Oh… and you're going to be very good, aren't you?" asked Jessie winking

"I don't know what he meant but surely I'll be super-duper good" Fresia declared with conviction and all the Circle burst out laughing, with a toast to Fresia.

At the men's table, Mark received a slap on the shoulder by Glen, a punch on his arm by Kevin and a thumb up by Paul. Dwayne accosted him face to face, lifting his famous eyebrow Rocky style. They were teasing him mercilessly enjoying themselves a lot, but this time Mark didn't get upset, his attention still focused on Fresia, her soft curves, her fantastic perfume… Damn, he was hard again. He had to find a therapy for this infatuation, he was thinking about this little girl night and day… he had to have her, before the simple lust developed into an obsession. A couple of nights with the Squirrel and his interest would have died, like it always happened with the women who visited his bed.

_Next time Squirrel, we will spend the night together, in my yard – _he premeditated, watching her laughing with her friends.

His thoughts were cut by Andrew Martin and his stupid blond girlfriend Stacy Kiebler, sitting down at their table, not invited. The wrestlers sighed, surrendering to the inevitable. The entire WWF detested the couple. They loved to gossip around right about everybody who was within range. The journalists chased the babbling duo because of their big mouths and Vince had threatened to fine them more than once, if he found out some of his precious secrets on the magazines.

Stacy, above all, the blond with long legs and a dumb smile, adored to criticize the women of the WWF, both the Divas and the staff members. In that moment exactly, she was observing Mark, with curiosity in her blue eyes. She had noticed the heating looks darting between the boys and the table of that insignificant girls – except for Stephanie, of course – and she was wondering how many wrestlers were entangled in a relationship with those silly females. The rumors said that Glen and Kevin were the only ones involved.

She decided to attract the men's attention on herself, which was the purpose of her life, throwing a hand grenade in the middle of the group. With nonchalance she poured herself a glass of white wine, waiting for a pause in the conversation, to have complete silence.

"So guys, are you here to celebrate Fresia's birthday, honorary member of the Circle?"

"What Circle?" asked Paul against his will.

"The virgin's Circle, of course" affirmed Stacy, very pleased.

The table went completely silent and all the presents looked at Stacy with disapproval. Surely it was a stupid joke to mock the girls, but it wasn't amusing.

"Don't look at me in that way, it's true. I don't know anything about Cindy and Laura, but I clearly heard the others say they were all virgins, one morning while having breakfast in the arena restaurant. They founded a Circle right there and then" Stacy articulated, observing the reaction of the wrestlers.

The men turned around all together to look at the girls, speechless but with a multitude of feelings in their minds. Glen could finally understand why Jessie was so shy and hesitant. Paul put his hands in his hair. Not only he was hanging around the boss's daughter but she was also a virgin! Vince would have skinned him alive if he dared to touch his princess. Kevin wasn't much surprised. Maybe because Nora was involved in the Virgin Molly storyline and he was used to hear talking about it. He couldn't wait to talk to her face to face, just to see her reaction to the question.

Mark was struck, shocked, incredulous. A virgin? _A virgin?_ But the girl had just turned 25 for Christ sake! She was a little too old to be still inexperienced, wasn't she?

_I'll be damned, for letting her come so close to me…_ He thought, more and more infuriated. His plan to fuck the girl did obviously blow up. He didn't want a virgin in his bed, no way. A girl holds on strongly to her first lover, she doesn't forget him, never and Mark didn't want that kind of attachment. He had to convince her to let him go, he had to get rid of her. Even if he liked Fresia a lot, there was no future for them, he couldn't allow it.

He stood up and grabbed his jacket walking toward the exit wordlessly, his face a mask of anger.

The girls were aware that something wasn't right at the men's table. Sure that stupid blonde was the reason of it, she was a universal blabbermouth and who knows what she invented this time to capture the males attention. Then all the men turned to watch them and the girls was ill at ease, to say the list. Something happened, but what?

Fresia saw Mark going to the door. She watched him opened it, turned towards her and looked at her straight in the eyes. Even if she was to the other side of the pub, Fresia felt a shiver of apprehension overwhelming her. While the door was closing, Fresia had the feeling that soon she would have cursed the day she met Mark Calaway.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 – Summer Slam**

Fresia couldn't see Mark for several days. The morning after her party, they woke up early in the morning to go to the airport, but he wasn't there. Glen was missing too. Fresia asked Jessie and she said that the men had already left with another flight, going to Marks's house in Houston. Glen always stood at Mark's when they were in the nearer.

The girls were still in a daze, because of the birthday's party. After Mark had made his stormy departure, little by little the other wrestlers left the restaurant too. Kevin, Glen and Dwayne stopped to their table, before leaving, to say hello and they looked amused, while examining the girls from head to toe. What the hell happened? The friends remained at the pub for a little while, to talk about it, until the closure. They had slept no more than three hours that night and now felt beaten.

"If Kevin will keep looking at me like that, I swear to God I'll bite him" Nora said snorting. "I will make him confess the truth as soon as we'll be alone". She couldn't press him now because the superstars flied in first class and the rest of the staff in economy. But that very night she would have cornered him.

Paul didn't even have the courage to peek at Stephanie; he was completely petrified at the thought of a relationship with the boss's daughter. Even before knowing "the truth" he didn't think that having a story with the Princess, as everybody called her, was a good idea; several of his co-workers spoke ill at his back, persuaded that his interest for Stephanie was fake, due to his ambition. Being with the boss's daughter could catapult a wrestler in wonderland…. They didn't understand that it could have been his death, instead. Vince would have emasculated him, knowing he had touched his pure child. He had to get out of this mess; he had to talk to Steph to explain her he wasn't the right man for her…. God, those excuses seemed dull even to him. He had to tell her the truth, explaining his feelings and his job position; Stephanie was a smart girl, she would have understood. After all there was nothing between them, just a pale friendship.

He didn't know that Stephanie had already planned her life with him for the next months, if not the next years. She was in love with him and couldn't wait to see their friendship transforming into a real affair. Then they could start a relationship and the rest would have come naturally.

They arrived at destination in the late afternoon and before going in their own room, decided to have dinner together, that night. Then they went to unpack and rest a little. The next days would have been long and stressing, the stuff had to arrange everything for the Sunday night show. Summer Slam was one of the most loved PPV, together with the Royal Rumble and, of course, WrestleMania. To organize the show, the WWF crew had to work hardly for at least two entire days, so that everything could be perfect.

Around 7 o'clock in the evening the girls met in the hotel's restaurant to dine.

"So Nora – asked Jessie as soon as they were seated at the table – have you been able to talk do Kevin?"

"Nope – she grunted – he is practically vanished. How a 7 ft., 320 pounds man can disappears like a ghost? I've looked for him everywhere. I think he went home too, after all it's not far from here, just a couple of hours by car and seeing that he has four days off before Summer Slam he probably decided to spend them comfortably. I can't blame him, but when I'll put my hands on him…."

"We know – laughed Fresia – you'll corner him".

The others joined the laugh and they started to eat.

"Glen called me this afternoon – said Jessie – he was… strange"

"Strange? What do you mean?" asked Nora

"I can't explain it, it wasn't the same Glen I know. Every little thing he said alluded to something else… When I asked him what he was meaning, he said he will tell me tomorrow after the show. He said he wanted to ask me something important".

"Have you any idea of what it could be?" asked Fresia.

"Not at all, but I couldn't ask him more, because Mark was calling him noisily. Glen told me he had to go, otherwise Mark would have chewed him out for being late. I laughed, I thought he was joking but Glen insisted that Mark behaves like a grumpy bear. He is irascible, disagreeable; he spends a lot of hours in his private gym and speaks only if questioned".

"Well – Stephanie commented – what's new? Mark is always like this"

The girls laughed, nodding their agreement.

"Paul is weird too. I cannot talk to him since the other night, he avoids me like the plague but I catch him looking at me when he thinks nobody is watching. He acts like he was doing something wrong" said a depressed Stephanie.

The friends tried to comfort her, but she dismissed their fuss shrugging.

"Sometimes I think that everything happens because of my surname: somebody gives me a lot of attention and other people keep away from me, intimidated. It's a pity that the only persons I like belong to the second category!"

"Steph, if Paul doesn't want to be with you just because you're a McMahon, then he isn't man enough to be at your side" said Fresia.

"It's true! Look at your friends here, for us you are just Steph, the rest doesn't count" replied Nora, followed by the unanimous voices of the others.

"You're right, girls – said Stephanie reinvigorated – who doesn't love us, doesn't deserve us"

"Amen to that" Jessie declared, lifting the glass towards her friends. The goblets tinkled, like a perfectly tuned chorus.

The following days were so chaotic that the girls couldn't see each others often. They just had breakfast together and then everyone run to their job, busy more than ever. Fresia, Cindy and Laura had to create the hairstyle and makeup for the Divas and the wrestlers. Some of them had to show off black eyes and bruises and that needed a lot of work to look real. Fresia spent several hours to apply extension to three diva's heads. During the match they would have come to blows, ripping locks one another. Obviously the hair would have been fake, but to the fans eyes the falling out locks had to be authentic.

Jessie had costumes to take in or let out, tears to darn, bodices to stuff… In short, a pile of clothes surrounded her and she didn't know where to put the handkerchief anymore!

Nora and Stephanie had to shoot some scenes for their respective matches and all was going to rack and ruin. A violent storm broke in their area, the light went back and forth continuously and it seemed impossible to film an entire scene, even a short one.

Stephanie tried to talk to Paul again and again, but he restricted their conversations to the show and their match. He even didn't want to try the scene of the kiss, just before HHH entrance in the ring, like they always did.

_To hell with him – _thought Stephanie – _the kiss will take place, whit or without his consent._

Finally it was Sunday, the PPV day. The fans started to arrive early in the morning to meet the wrestlers at the autograph sessions. Fresia knew that Mark and Glen would have come to the arena just on time to take part in one of those sessions. Separated, of course, because of the storyline that wanted them enemies. Jessie was excited as much as Fresia and couldn't wait to talk to Glen, the uncertainty was making her crazy! But the girls had to wait till that afternoon, 'cause they went to the arena just after breakfast.

While Fresia was doing Joanie (China) hair, around four in the afternoon she felt pins and needles at the nape of her neck, like someone was at her back. She turned to the door and jumped. Mark was there, in the door's frame, motionless and was watching her. Fresia wanted to run to him, hug and kiss him, ask him a lot of questions, but she knew that he would not have tolerated it, not in front of everyone, so she just gave him one of her luminous smiles.

"Good afternoon Mark, lovely to see you again" she welcomed him.

Mark was in the beauty department to put an end to her interest for him. He wanted to tell her to stop chasing him around, 'cause he didn't intend to continue their "affectionate friendship", as she called it. He was ready to rebut all her objections. He had thought about it a lot, during the lonely nights in his room, at home, and was determined to not back down. Fresia was a delightful person, but she wasn't the woman for him. Better, he wasn't the man for her, he wasn't a virgin's trainer for God's sake!

At the moment, she was surrounded by a lot of people, working on Joanie's mane: Cindy was putting rollers on Amy and Laura was doing the scene makeup of Trish. All the presents were looking at him with evident curiosity, ready to witness another chapter of the story between him and the Squirrel; then they would have popularized it to the entire WWF. He had to postpone his speech until she was alone.

"I will be back later for the braid" he said, his face impenetrable.

"All right" she said, but he was already gone.

"What a problematic man – said Cindy – How come that you like him so much?"

"Just because he is problematic – replayed Joanie – he is more stimulating. Boring men don't last long"

The girls giggled, going back to work.

After a few hours that seemed like days finally the waiting room was empty and Fresia was finishing her last client. She was one of the most beautiful women she has ever seen. He had met her frequently along the corridors of the arenas, before and after the shows, and she was always in the middle of a bunch of men, so taken by her to look pathetic. She had long, naturally red hair and was at least 4 inch. taller than Fresia. Her body seemed sculpted by Michelangelo: the breasts high and firm, perfect hips, her bottom round but small and her legs long and slender. But it was her face that really enchanted who was looking at her: perfect rose skin; cat-like, grey eyes with long eyelashes; high cheekbone, a little delicious nose and full lips. Her name was Priscilla Morley and she was the only woman Fresia had ever envied.

_If I were like her, Mark would have not taken so much time to notice me. _

But then, thinking about it, she told herself that Mark wasn't like all the other men, he didn't judge you just for your appearance, he looked inside you comprehending your soul.

Fresia had picked Priscilla's beautiful hair up in a low chignon and was now putting big silver pins in it. She looked like a queen.

The door opened suddenly, making almost jump the two women in fright because they were alone in the salon, Cindy and Laura already gone to the backstage to watch the show. Mark entered the room with a purpose, then he blocked seeing that Fresia was not alone, still.

"I'm almost done, Mark. Please have a sit, I will be there in a second" said Fresia, her heart beating wildly.

Mark sat down wordlessly, watching Fresia from the huge mirror in front of her workstation. She had some big pins in her hands and seemed to know what she was doing. She was a real pro and women in WWF waited in line to have her as hairdresser. Cindy was good too, but Fresia could always give the personal touch that could make the difference in entertainment world.

Going to her department, Mark knew exactly what he would have told her, but he didn't imagine having to stay there, on the armchair, looking at her placid face, waiting to destroy her spirit. As the minutes went by, he realized that his determination was fading before her smiles, her furtive and shy peeks, the palpable happiness to have him there. The discourse he had prepared seemed suddenly silly and useless and he understood she would have never given in. He panicked, an alien sensation that made him feel a loser.

Then he noticed the redhead client of Fresia winking at him from across the mirror and recognized the familiar rite of seduction that every woman paraded in front of him. He knew the girl, Priscilla…. Sybil... something like that. She was a ring rat, one of those women who had sex with the wrestlers in exchange for money and visibility. They were all very beautiful girls and some of them had started a career as a model or actress, after having been in public with a superstar of wrestling. The redhead had tried several times to pick him up, but prostitutes were not really his type… Wait a minute, a prostitute? Of course! It was just what he needed to convince the little virgin that he wanted only expert women, someone who knew what to do in a bedroom.

He moved forward on the chair, in the direction of the redhead, his eyes traveled along her, from head to toe, scanning her body hungrily. She recognized his body language and replied crossing her long legs, looking him in the eyes.

"Good evening Priscilla – he hoped the name was right – I see you're preparing for an important night"

"Actually I have no plan yet, but you'll never know, I could make an interesting encounter…" she said flirting.

"What if you had already made that encounter?"

"I would say that I'll wait for him after the show, to spend that hypothetical important night together"

"Well, consider yourself taken" he concluded, bossy. Then he lifted his eyes on Fresia and he saw her… he saw her look and knew he had achieved his goal.

Fresia had worked quickly, when he entered the room. She wanted to get rid of the last client to dedicate herself totally to her dream man. Who knows, maybe that night he would have taken her out for a postponed birthday party. After all, he promised it, didn't he? Then he spoke… he spoke to the beautiful woman beside him, asking HER out… and Fresia died in that exact moment, while a blade of pain, sharp and clean like a knife, traversed her heart making it bleed. She looked him in his eyes, finding them empty and cold. She lowered her head slowly, on the by now finished chignon, just a few spray of lacquer.

"That's that – she said in a whisper – have a nice evening".

The redhead looked at herself in the mirror, satisfied and thanked Fresia, giving her some money. Than with a gracious wave to Mark, she walked out of the room like a queen.

Fresia went to Mark, put a towel on his shoulder and started to work on his splendid mane, silently. She didn't know what to say, trying very hard not to cry in front of him. She didn't want to humiliate herself … again. So she gritted her teeth and breathed deeply. Silently.

What a silly! Only now she understood the truth: Mark didn't want to be with her because she wasn't a beauty. A famous star like him probably had a standard and she didn't adhere to Mark's. If he was used to fascinating women like Priscilla, having around a plain girl like her should have embarrassed him. Probably he was ashamed to be seen with her. God what a fool! The need to cry was more and more strong and Fresia bit her lips to refrain. She ended to braid Mark's hair and fixed the braid with a rubber band. Then she removed the towel and folded it, putting it away in the shelves behind her. Silently.

Mark was looking at her trough the mirror, she was like an open book; the hurt was clearly visible all over her face, like she couldn't hide it. Making him uncomfortable. A sudden impulse to hug her attacked him and he stood up

"Squirrel…." He started.

But she halted him with a look, lifting her chin proudly.

"Don't worry Mark, it took me a lot but finally I got the message. I won't bother you anymore".

Then she took the broom and started to clean the floor, to cancel every sign of her numerous clients' passage. Silently.

Mark hesitated a little more, unsure; but he had acted in that way for a reason and he succeeded. It was what he wanted, wasn't it? He turned on his heels and left the room, heading to his locker to wait for his match..

Fresia saw him go away, closed the door and locked it. Then, alone, she let her emotions run free, sat down on a chair and cried, his face between her hands. She stood like that for a little while, then she dried her eyes putting all her stuff in the travelling set.

She wrote a message on her phone for Jessie:

_Tonight I won't be there with you. I'm coming back to the hotel._

_I will explain tomorrow._

_A hug._

_Fre_

She turned off the lights and closed the door heading tiredly toward the exit of the arena, just when the powerful roar of a bike echoed on the walls, welcomed by the crowd's rumble.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 – Vince's orders**

In the backstage Jessie and Stephanie met with Cindy and Laura. Stephanie wanted to spend some time with her friends, before going out in the ring by his "husband" side, because he was exasperating her with his bizarre behavior. She couldn't stand him anymore. But tonight, no matter what, she would have kissed him, a real kiss not the usual sham thing they did all the time. He couldn't reject her, not with the camera zooming on them.

_I'll show him who Stephanie McMahon is_ – she thought, belligerent.

"Fresia?" asked Jessie to Cindy and Laura

"She's coming, she just has to finish a job"

But time went by, and no trace of her.

"Maybe someone else arrived to ask for her services" Laura joked winking, referring to Mark. By now he used to drop at Fresia's to braid his hair when the show was already began.

Jessie's telephone rang signaling for a sms. She read it and turned pale.

"What is it?" asked Cindy

"It's Fresia, she's going back to the hotel; she'll explain us tomorrow. What the hell is happening?" said Jessie, distressed.

The girls looked each other, worry evident on their faces. Fresia had never missed a show since she started to work for WWF, watching every match with Mark involved. He arrived just in that moment and turned on the engine of the bike that rumbled threatening. He passed by the girls, looking at them with a scowl on his face, then he sped up to reach the ring. His dark look made them realize that something happened between Mark and Fresia, something so serious to induce her to go back to her room, alone.

Glen arrived too, Jessie caught his attention with an eloquent gesture, opening her arms, as to ask him what was going on. Glen shook his head confused, like he didn't understand what she was meaning. Then he noticed Fresia's absence and nodded toward Jessie, making her understand that they would have spoken about it later. The pyros exploded and he went to do his job.

The girls were restless, they wanted to go in search of Fresia, but the message she sent was pretty clear, so they stood there, not knowing what to think, what to do. Until Jessie couldn't wait anymore and dialed Fresia's number. No answer. She tried several times and finally she wrote a sms. Still no answer. Now the girls were really agitated.

The match was intense and full of turn of events, but nobody in the backstage saw it. In fact a lot of people noted that Fresia wasn't there and they all were discussing about what could have happened. They all hoped she wasn't ill, or something like that. The buzz increased minute by minute, the show completely forgotten.

The audience was going into raptures: the Undertaker had immobilized Kane and was trying to tear down his mask. The fans were all standing up and shouting "Do it! Do it!". In the end, the Bad Ass reached his goal, but the lights went out and the face of Kane disappeared in the dark. The ref called the "no contest" and the match ended without a winner.

Vince was visibly satisfied. The show was sold out and the WWF merchandising was doing the same. That night he wanted to celebrate, so he had reserved the receptions room of their hotel, ordered the best catering of the Country, recruited a famous band and spread rumors between his employees and partners that he would have not tolerated defections. Everybody had to take part in the gala evening that would have been recorded and showed to the fans during the next Raw. He rubbed his hands happy and went to get ready, while his assistants were running back and forth to remember the after show appointment.

Mark and Glen came back from their match, the last one of Summer Slam. Glen approached Jessie immediately and the girls attacked him with a lot of questions, speaking all together.

"Girls, girls – he said, raising his voice to make them hear him – I don't know what happened, she's a friend of yours, and you should know it better than me"

"Glen, don't play right now, will you? Fresia never missed a Mark's match, until now. Something happened, we didn't know what but we are sure that Mark is the reason of it" said Stephanie, who had changed at the speed of light after HHH's match returning immediately by her friends.

"I'll try to speak to him in the locker room, then I'll tell Jessie. In the meanwhile you'll better go to change. Vince wants us at the party in an hour".

"Shit, the party! I completely forgot it" said Jessie sighing. "All right girls – she continued – back to the hotel, we change and then we'll fetch Fresia, no matter if she disagrees. Vince will not be tender with the ones who break his rules".

"That's right. So we'll know finally what happened to her"

Mark was scanning the backstage, like he was looking for someone. She wasn't there. On the other hand, the entire roster was observing him. Nobody dared to approach him, to ask him the question that was on everybody mouth: why isn't Fresia here with us? His fierce expression was enough to discourage even the bigger, like Kevin and Paul Wight. They glanced at him, shaking their heads and went away. They knew Mark's nature very well and were ready to bet he had took it out on Fresia.

In her hotel room, Fresia was under the hot spray of the shower. Her tired muscles relaxed immediately but his mind and heart were devastated. Fat tears run down her cheeks, mixing up with the water that was rinsing her hair and body. How could she managed to end up like this?

_It's my fault – _she thought sadly – _he had tried to warn me_, _but no, I didn't understand a thing, till I collided with a truck._

She wrapped herself in a hotel's bath towel, a smaller one around her head and lied down on the bed. The phone ringed several times. She knew the girls were trying to talk to her, but she had to process the events alone. What will she do now? How could she handle her job, from now on, knowing she had to face Mark almost every day? God she was so ashamed. She had pushed him too much, and after all he had answered her, so much that the evening of her birthday she had even believed he had started to care. He had promised her a date! Evidently she had misunderstood, or maybe Mark changed his mind after the first look to the gorgeous Priscilla. There was nothing she could do, she couldn't compete with a supermodel like that.

What a disappointment! She had believed he was different, she had thought he could look past the appearances, to her heart and soul. He was like all the others, instead: if he had to choose, he chose the beauty.

She stood up and took off the towel from her hair, trying to set the long curls in order with her fingers. She went in the bathroom to put away the towels and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were swollen and red from the crying and the nose was congested by dint of blow it. God, but she was pathetic! The girl in the mirror wasn't her, but one of those weak women she had always hated. In that very moment she made an important decision: she would have never cried for a man, never again. If a man made her cry than he wasn't good enough for her and didn't deserve her love.

She felt immediately calmer. She wore her beloved silk pajamas and sat down on the window's balustrade, looking out in the night, trying to decide what to do of her future.

Jessie and Stephanie met Nora at the entrance of the Arena, they took Steph's car and rushed to the hotel. At the seventh floor they stopped in front of the room number 742 and knocked several times, forcing Fresia to leave her niche at the window and open the door. When they saw her grieved look, they immediately realized she had been hurt badly. One by one the girls hugged her tight, then sat her down on the little sofa in the ante-room and made her tell what happened.

At the end of the story, they were rabid. Mark was a really bastard. First he made her believe to accept her avances, then he had annihilated her preferring the beauty. Fresia had felt like a nullity. The girls decided to avenge her friend, using the weapons they possessed. Stephanie, for example, could do a lot about it. She swore that the Dead Man would have not won a match for a long time, sniffing the perfume of the championship and almost get it, but ending up seeing the belt at someone else waist… Perhaps on a co-worker he didn't stand, like HHH.

The girls agreed with Stephanie, that one would have been one hell of a punishment for Mark's ego. Fresia listened to their plans a little amused. Luckily she had her friends, who loved her just the way she was.

"Steph, you're great" said Jessie with a high-five to Stephanie.

"I know, a McMahon always knows how to put things right".

"Hey, what time is it? – asked Jessie – we have to get ready for the party, your father will skin us alive if we'll not take part in the WWF celebration".

"Of course we'll be there – said Nora – a party without us would be so boring"

"Oh no, I forgot the party. Look at my face, how can I come in this state?"

"Don't worry, I know how to fix it" said Jessie going to her room. She came back a few minutes later with a relieve eyewash, that worked immediately giving back a normal appearance to Fresia's eyes. Just one thing was missing: the mischievous light that enchanted everybody as soon as they met her. The girls went on their own room to change then they would have met near the elevators at the mezzanine floor, in front of the receptions room. They wanted to enter all together: the Circle was embracing its hurt member, to protect her from everybody and everything.

When she was alone, Fresia opened the closet to examine the contents. She didn't feel like dressing up, but decided to take her mind off things, seeing that she wasn't going to have fun. The white dress was in plain sight. She took it out draping it in front of her. Why not? She thought. He had bought it in view of a special evening with her dream man, but since he was her nightmare man now, there was no reason to preserve the dress anymore.

She put on her moisturizing Chanel cream, wore white lace underwear and a light make up that emphasized her eyes. She put on the white dress and the white stilettos. She took the matching pochette that completed the outfit and looked at herself in the mirror. Not bad. Unfortunately she didn't have the time to fix her hair, so she let it loose. By now it came almost to her waist. She breathed deeply to prepare herself for the evening, before going out. He would have been there with his stunning escort and she didn't know what to do. Luckily she was not alone, her friends would have helped her to survive the party.

The girls waited already in the mezzanine when Fresia arrived and they were all fabulous. They welcomed Fresia with howls of admiration, making her feel right, even if she was scared to enter the room already crowded.

"Girls you are beautiful" she said smiling

"WE are beautiful, you mean" corrected Stephanie "So, no more excuses, we have to go"

"Let's go" said Nora.

They entered the room, it seemed that nobody had wanted to disobey the boss because the entire WWF was there. The tables was positioned as a horseshoe, leaving the center of the room free as a dance floor. The end of the horseshoe was occupied by the stage, where the band was already playing quietly, to allow the conversation between the tables.

The girls went toward two free tables at the opposite side of the entrance, stopping here and there to say hello to their friends. Fresia was frightened of looking around, she didn't want to meet the eyes of Mark, not yet. She needed to sit and calm down a little, before it. They reached the table for six, two places already taken by Cindy and Laura. They sat with their friends, just when the waiters were coming with the first course. Fresia put the pochette in front of her on the table and turned her attention to Laura and Cindy, at her right side, who was asking her why she wasn't present at the show. She told them everything.

"Men. I won't never understand why their heads are so empty" said Cindy, acidly.

"Because God gives neurons only to those who deserves it: women" replied Laura, convinced.

The girls laughed, attracting the attention of the numerous men in the room, after all their table was the more fascinating of the party. Fresia started to relax, raised her eyes to acknowledge the waiter who was serving her the first course…. and saw him. Mark.

He was seated to the other side of the room, just in front of them and was watching her intensely, his look seemed like… ravenous. Why was he looking at her like that? What did he want from her? Didn't he humiliate her enough? His beautiful companion sat beside him and was totally gorgeous. She wore a black dress that highlighted her milky complexion and red hair, picked up in the chignon Fresia did. She looked like a goddess and Fresia lowered her eyes, mortified. How could she have thought that with such women at his disposal Mark could take an interest in her?

Mark saw Fresia enter the room, surrounded by her friends and almost fell from the chair. She was beautiful, in her elegant white dress emperor style, with high heels slandering her figure and her hair down. He had never seen her with her hair completely down and the effect was devastating on his hormones; an effect that Priscilla with all her arts didn't equalized. The truth was that after half an hour with the redhead he was already bored to death. Not that she was stupid, not at all, but she seemed interested only in _ending_ the night, more than _spending_ it with him.

He found himself wondering how it would have been to spend the evening with her, with her funny chitchat, her strong personality, the dress emphasized the curve of her breast, caressed by her soft curls… Damn, his hormones were in a turmoil again, and he had to use all his willpower to control his lower region.

Fresia raised her eyes and she saw him, their looks met for a few instants and he was lost. Above all he lost the battle with his hormones and had to make sure to be covered by the long tablecloth. He watched while Fresia looked at her red escort – who was flirting with Chris Irvine, seated at the table beside theirs – and hung her head, defeated. A strong sense of guilt flooded him, he knew she was hurt because of him, but going out with a virgin was a big "no no".

_She will forget about me soon enough _– he thought. The crush of an inexperienced girl for an older man could be strong, but it was like a straw fire: a powerful flame that lasts just a few minutes, leaving only a bit of ash behind it.

With this comforting reflection, he started to eat.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12 – Priscilla's test**

Fresia didn't eat much, her stomach closed in a grip of sadness. Luckily her friends involved her in the conversation, that was about Paul Levesque at the moment. During the show, at the end of HHH's match, Stephanie climbed in the ring to hug and kiss her "husband", as scripted. Only this time she didn't act. Taking the courage in her hands, she had grabbed his blond mane making him lower his head and had kissed him passionately in front of the entire world. He had stiffened but didn't stop her to not ruin the storyline. He had tried to keep his lips closed, but she had bit his lower lip a little, forcing him to open his mouth and then had pushed her tongue in search of his, in an ancient duel. The fans were cheering madly and she had felt alive and happy, a real woman.

Once in the backstage Paul had looked at her furiously, hissing "you'll pay for this".

But she had silenced him "Now I have something more important to do. Bye" running away to reach her friends.

"Steph your performance was spectacular. If I hadn't been so worried about Fresia, I would have laughed till death" Jessie began, biting into a stuffed mushroom.

"That's right, and what can I say about your match Nora? It was really funny – said Laura – I bet you had a lot of fun slapping the dumb Stacy around".

"Oh yeah, absolutely. The blond will remember it for a long time, believe me. She will think twice before calling me names again".

Dinner was ending, the waiters were serving dessert when Vince got on the stage doing his usual speech, thanking everyone for the love and care they put on their job, taking the WWF to the top of the world.

"A toast to us – he said lifting his goblet – so that this bunch of people could carry on having a lot of success and bringing an incredible amount of money in my pockets".

A general laugh filled the room, while everybody lifted their glasses answering Vince's toast. The waiters cleaned the tables and the band increased the volume of the music, so the dances could begin. Vince stood up and went to the girls table to invite her daughter to dance. Soon other couples joined them and the dance floor filled up with dancers.

Jessie was kidnapped by Glen, who despite his size proved to be an excellent dancer and didn't let go of her even for a minute. He didn't want other men to touch her. Kevin sat down with the girls, monopolizing Nora attention. Dwayne invited Cindy to dance and she practically threw herself in his arms, happy.

As for Fresia, she didn't have a moment's rest. Everybody knew what was happening as soon as Calaway arrived with the red bomb at his arm. Then they had seen Fresia walking in with her friends, beautiful but sad, trying to keep her dignity high but her eyes was glued to the floor, like she was afraid of something. They saw the way Mark kept looking at her and realized that the little girl had captured his heart. Everybody knew it, but him. What a stubborn man! Well, he might not want her, but she would not have spent the evening looking downwards!

So they competed all night long to invite her on the dance floor, doing their best to make her spend enjoyable hours. They succeeded. Her cheerful spirit had the upper hand after two pirouettes, wisely conducted by Eddie Guerrero, the best dancer in WWF. They threw themselves in _salsa_ and _merengue_ with enthusiasm and when the first notes of a _tango_ played in the room, Eddie whispered:

"Don't stop now _chica_, show them who you are"

"I'm not good with _tango_ Eddie, you'll have to help me" said Fresia giggling.

"Trust in your _Latino heat chica, _and everything will be ok".

She did just that and let herself go to the music and Eddie's arms. At the end, people around them started to applaud and Eddie and Fresia bowed theatrically, laughing.

Mark observed her dance, captured. She swayed to the music with the grace of a cat, the face finally relaxed. His escort tried to involve him in a conversation, but he didn't hear a word and Priscilla was losing his patient. Yes, she liked Mark Calaway a lot, but not to the point of letting him ignore her all night long. Why the hell did he invite her? Following his furtive looks she had the palpable sensation that he was more interested in the little hairdresser in white and started to work out a theory. People could think that a beautiful woman had to be necessarily stupid, but she wasn't. Not at all. There was something going on between those two, something that Mark was desperately trying to hide; he was in plain denial. Of course she could be wrong so she decided to put him to the test, her special "sex test" to be correct. That one never failed.

In the meanwhile she could try to have fun on her own. She saw Chris Irvine walk toward Fresia, asking her to dance, a slow and sensual song was diffusing around the salon. That blond devil was driving her crazy but she hadn't met him properly yet, since he came in WWF a few months ago. An idea popped in her mind, she turned toward Mark and put a hand on his arm.

"I like this song so much, Mark. Can we dance, please?" She asked him batting her eyelids.

Mark didn't feel up to dancing, but he was ignoring the redhead too much and didn't want to ruin his "cover". Besides Fresia was on the dance floor with that bastard Irvine and he wanted to take him under control, he was a man-whore and women found him irresistible. Who knows why? So he stood up, took Priscilla's hand and guided her in the middle of the dance floor.

Chris Irvine, alias Jericho, had an ego bigger than the Mediterranean Sea. Generally he was interested only in himself and tried always to monopolize everybody attention on him, thanks to his impudence, his infectious smile and beautiful blue eyes. He could be sharp tongued and surely he was a smart ass. Fresia had the opportunity to talk to him a few times, 'cause he stopped often in her department to take care of his flowing mane: he knew it was a significant part in his character. During their conversations Chris habitually made fun of her devotion for the Dead Man and she answered back with a beautiful smile, practically recommending him to mind his own business. Chris liked that girl, she had wit, gut, she was strong willing and always managed to make him feel stimulating and respected, even if she disagree with him all the time. He had learnt to respect her, and it didn't happen often especially with a female.

That evening, when he saw Fresia enter the room, he felt a strong wave of antipathy for Calaway. He tried a few times to approach her but it wasn't easy, because almost every man in the salon had had the same idea. He was pleased of it and accepted to wait his turn. Now they were dancing together and he was flirting shameless to make her feel sexy and wanted. Besides he noticed that the Dead Man was glaring at him and smirked inwardly; that asshole deserved to suffer a little. Chris tighten his hold on Fresia, moving his mouth close to her ear

"Finally I have you Val. You're the most requested woman of the night"

Fresia smiled, he always used her second name, declaring that the first was unpronounceable.

"A sexy beast like you shouldn't have problems to find company, Chris. I think I saw Stacy glance at you more than once" replied Fresia joking.

"Oh no, not that airhead, I would be bored in half an hour… Just the time to finish" he replied, wiggling his eyebrows and Fresia couldn't help but laugh. She liked Chris a lot; he was broad-minded and sincere, even if very arrogant. Surely she would have never picked him as a boyfriend, he had an awful opinion of women that always managed to irritate her. They ended up often having an argument and he seemed to like it a lot. He enjoyed making her angry!

While they were chatting kindly, Chris noticed Mark and Priscilla dancing beside them. The redhead glanced seductively at him, from under her long eyelashes and Chris decided to accept the obvious invitation for two reasons: one, the girl was breathtaking; two, he wanted to oblige Mark to dance with Fresia. Maybe it would not have been enough to wake his dead ass up, but Chris had to do something to make him reflect…. Or to convince Fresia that Mark wasn't worth it. So he took Fresia's hand and turned around the other couple, asking to the ladies if they wanted to exchange their partners. Priscilla jumped at the chance and immediately left Mark's arm to take the hand Chris was offering.

Fresia froze, annoyed. Damn, she was having so much fun, why ruin her good mood facing the source of her troubles again? At that point however she couldn't help but smile at Chris and turn to Mark, waiting for his next move. Mark pretended to be indifferent, but he was eager to snatch Fresia away from that blond bastard. So he took her in his arms wordlessly, starting to move at the slow rhythm of the music. The scent of her surrounded him, her long hair tickled his arm, going down to caress her breasts, well underlined by the round neckline of her dress. She looked like an angel.

Fresia was silent, a little rigid in his arms, her eyes lowered, like she was embarrassed.

"Good evening Squirrel – said Mark to break that disturbing silence – You're very pretty tonight". He felt a little stupid, like a teenager at his first ball.

She murmured a "thank you" with a little smile, but didn't look at him yet.

Mark didn't like to be ignored, so he teased her a little.

"I didn't see you in the backstage after the show… Am I your preferred wrestler, still or have you decided to move your attention on Jericho?"

He was Jealous like a dog, but would have never admitted it, never.

Fresia was stupefied. Was he mocking her? And he was having a lot of fun, that asshole. First he made her clearly understand that she wasn't good enough for him, then he asked why she wasn't in the backstage to welcome him? What a jerk!

She glanced at him, her look amazed and sad and Mark saw it. He looked in her eyes and saw all the pain he had caused her; he read the hurt, the humiliation, the mortification. She had raised her little face toward him as to ask him "why?". Mark felt a sting at his stomach… remorse. He didn't mean to hurt her so much, just stop her chase of him. He had to talk to her, he had to explain…

"I already told you Mark, I got the message and then I was pretty tired. I suppose your beautiful friend could have replaced me worthily" she said, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"You haven't a good opinion of yourself Squirrel if you think that anyone could take your place, including Lucilla".

"Oh no Mark, you're wrong. It's just because I have respect for myself that I didn't come in the backstage to see you – replied Fresia angry – and I won't come anymore. Besides, her name is Priscilla…. And mine is Fresia. You can't even remember the name of people who cares about you. You know what? YOU are not good enough for me, not the other way around"

She pushed him away with force and went at her table, leaving him in the lurch in the middle of the dance floor . Luckily the music ended just in that moment, sparing him the complete defeat. The couples started to go back slowly to their tables. Nobody missed a word of the "exchange of views" between Mark and Fresia and now they were gossiping quietly, looking at him.

Mark was angry with himself. He had always been master of the situation and had never regretted having made a decision, but tonight ... Tonight he had the unpleasant feeling of having it all wrong, a strange sensation that he did not like. But there was also something else ... He could not grasp what it was, but had never felt so attracted to a simple girl. And the thought of hurting her infuriated him. He realized that if someone else would have put such pain in the eyes of Fresia, he would have strangled him with bare hands.

He walked over to his table, followed by the frowning eyes of those present. They were all against him, he thought angrily ... Priscilla also was looking at him, concerned. What was going on between those two? Surely there was something, she felt it with her skin, she knew the reactions of men and recognize the one of Mark too. But then why had he asked her out in front of the woman who seemed to interest him so much? She was intrigued and curious and decided to get answers, in her own way. It was time for the famous "sex test".

When he arrived at the table, Priscilla said she was tired and asked him if he could walk her back to her room. He immediately agreed, not wanting to stay in the middle of all those people who seemed to judge him. Besides Fresia was leaving too ... accompanied by Chris Irvine. Still that lazy good-for-nothing. His determination to have a talk with his Squirrel increased and became urgency. He took the redhead by an arm and conducted her out of the room, toward the elevators.

Fresia was furious and confused. In short, she did not have much experience with men, but damn this was an enigma, a puzzle game. Mark clearly said that she was not attractive enough to go out in public with him, then asked why she wasn't in the backstage waiting for him. What was him, stupid? Didn't he understand that she was bleeding in her heart? That she was hurt? It was insensitivity or stupidity? She decided that the evening had gone too far and once at her table, she took the pochette of beads and looked around in search of her friends. She couldn't find anyone, they had vanished, together with some of the men ... Lucky them, they were able to reach their goal! She turned to leave, sided by Irvine.

"Are you going away?" he asked

"Yes, I'm really tired and there's nothing left here for me to do"

"I'll walk you to your room" he offered

"It doesn't matter Chris, I just had to take the elevator"

"Elevators are very dangerous places, don't you know? You'll never know what you can find inside them…. Or what could come down from the roof. It's better to have someone reliable ready to defend you" he replied looking damn serious.

She laughed. Luckily there was someone who was behaving normally. She took his arm and together they left the hall, followed by the looks of their colleagues and friends. Some were happy to see Fresia with another man, though Irvine was not the best companion in the world. Others were a bit worried that he would behave in an inappropriate manner with the girl. Including Paul Wight, which they crossed as they left the room. He glanced warningly at Chris in a way that would have frozen an erupting volcano. Chris rolled his eyes in exasperation, but he understood the concern of his big co-worker. So he gave him a reassuring nod with his head, which Paul was quick to grasp: Chris was just doing a "salvage" and the giant let them go, returning to the party.

They called the elevator and when it arrived, Chris conducted himself in the exaggerated act to inspect it to must, in search of some imaginary danger. Then he turned to Fresia, signaling that she could enter. She laughed, pushing the button of her floor. That man was a clown! Then she leaned to the wall of the elevator and sighed deeply.

"You're ok?" asked Irvine.

"No Chris, I'm so confused. Men disoriented me" she replied opening her eyes and looking at him. "Why can't you answer honestly to a direct question? If someone is bothering you, why do you men find so difficult to tell them the truth face to face? Why do you like hypocrisy?"

"Our men in general, eh? Aren't you rather referring to an only man? Someone tall, tattooed…"

Fresia sighed again. "Forget it, Chris, maybe I'm the wrong one. I always believed in sincerity, you know? I always thought that if you are sincere, with yourself and other people, you can manage to do whatever you want. But it seemed that the only important thing here is how fine-looking your ass is".

Chris burst out laughing: "Little one, you have a fine-looking ass… - he said nodding his head enthusiastically in front of her skepticism – If the Ayatollah of sex thinks so, you have to believe it".

She smiled, while the door opened on her floor.

"If you want I can show you… Let me in and tomorrow morning you will feel like Venus in person" he joked.

She didn't take him seriously, but felt a lot better. "I'm not ready to have a beast in my bed – she replied to the joke – You could make it all dirty, you animal".

They reached Fresia's room laughing like children. "Thank you Chris for cheering me up. You really are the King of the world".

"I know, the world says it every morning" he replied. Then he took her hands and kissed it, like a real gentlemen.

"Goodnight Val, dream about me tonight 'cause definitely I am a loooooooooooooot better of that egomaniac".

"Yeah, look who is speaking" she laughed. "Goodnight Jericho, you're really cool".

She entered her room, closing the door behind her.

Mark and Priscilla too were arriving at her room. The redhead turned to Mark and asked him if he wanted to come in. He didn't have time to waste with her, he wanted to have a talk with Fresia, but decided he owed and explanation to Priscilla. After all he had asked her out and then had ignored her the entire evening.

Once in the room, she hit on him immediately. She put a hand on his strong chest, unbuttoning the shirt to touch his warm skin. Then she leaned on him, replacing the hand with her breasts barely covered by the fine material of her dress. Her hand went down, caressing him, till she reached her goal. She took his testicles in her hand and massaged them sensually. Then she went back up to look for his erection, evident under his linen trousers. She lifted her face offering her mouth to him. But Mark stopped her hand, turning his back to the girl.

"Priscilla – he started – forget it, I didn't invite you out for this".

She looked at him quietly, frowning.

"I wanted to prove something and I used you for my purpose. Tell me how much I owe you for your time and then I'll go".

"Oh, but I don't want anything Mark, It's been a very instructive evening" she said pleased. Her "sex test" had worked one more time.

"It doesn't happen often to see Mark Calaway at the mercy of himself" she said, purring like a cat.

"Care to explain?" he said scowling.

"You know, there are only two reasons if a man refuses to make love: one, he had already do it; two, he is in love – she answered in triumph – and seeing that we spent the last hours together, I know for sure that you didn't make love already".

He approached her, aggressive. "Mind what you're saying, little viper".

"Don't worry Mark. It's not my business and I have no need to tell someone… But maybe you do" concluded the redhead.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm waiting for someone and he should arrive within moments". With that she opened the door practically throwing him out.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13 – The real message**

Mark was furious, by now everybody thought to be entitled to test his private life. Then he was dismissed hurriedly to leave place to another man. Well, it was normal if you chose to go out with a prostitute. The sense of unease he felt, though, was something deeper. He had the terrible suspicion that the bitch had hit the nail on the head. He needed answers about it, immediately. He marched toward the elevator, directed to the seventh floor. He would have talked to Fresia even if it meant throwing her out of bed. She already hated him, anyway… The thought disturbed him extremely and his mood got worse, if possible.

When the elevator opened at the seventh floor, Mark almost collided with Chris Irvine. What the hell was he doing at Fresia's floor? Did he touch her? If he had hurt her… While Mark was trying to control his rage, Chris smiled at him ironically:

"Hey Dead Man, are you lost? You know, your room is at tenth floor, close to mine"

"So YOU too shouldn't be here" Mark growled, towering over the blond man by at least 6 inch.

"In fact I'm going away. I only escorted a _lady_ – he said accentuating the word – to her door. Try to pay her the respect she deserves"

"Otherwise?" said Mark, pretending he didn't care about her... "Will I face you?"

"Me and all the other men and women in WWF – Chris threatened him – Now if you'll excuse me, a redhead friend is waiting for me" he concluded with a smirk.

_So Priscilla had to meet with him – _thought Mark and couldn't help but smirk himself. That guy wasn't as detestable as he reckoned.

The elevator's door closed, taking Jericho away. Mark turned and walked to the room n. 741. He got the number from the receptionist, a young girl who was looking at him in adoration. At first she was uncertain, afraid to be fired; then she surrendered to his green eyes and gave him the information he wanted. Mark stopped in front of her door, trying to calm down a little. The last thing he wanted was to scare the Squirrel with his temper. He knocked vigorously, waiting impatiently for Fresia to open the door. He didn't want to be seen by anyone, gossip about him was already quite picturesque.

Fresia had already changed for the night. After a quick shower she wore a pink spaghetti-straps negligee, with a little bow in the middle of her breasts and now she laid down on the bed, with a book. She was trying to relax before going to sleep; loads of thoughts were crossing her mind and she didn't know how to interpret them. She took a mug of hot chamomile tea, starting to read the book, but she put it away almost immediately.

_Wrong choice_ – she mused – _Why I buy a romance, it's beyond me… Next time I'll choose a Stephen King novel, I swear_.

She turned on the TV, keeping the volume low, because it was almost one in the morning. She jumped, when someone knocked. Maybe Chris was back? No, he was surely with some beautiful girl by now. Maybe one of her friends…. She needed their advices so much... She rushed to the door, opening it and found herself in front of a chest…. She went up and up with her eyes, until she reached the frowning face of Mark.

"Do you always open the door without asking first who it is? Don't you know it's dangerous?"

Fresia was speechless. Mark was there? Why? What did he want from her? And why was he looking at her in that way? She looked at herself and noticed with horror to have just a light and very short negligee on. She put a hand on her breasts which he was admiring from his height and tried to close the door in his face. What a shame, half naked in front of him. Now he really won't look at her anymore… Not that she minded, she had no intention of pursue him, never again. He didn't deserve it.

Mark saw the door closing and put a foot in the middle of the doorpost, fast as a panther. She staggered backwards.

"We need to talk Squirrel. Right now" he said calmly trying to reassure her.

She nodded her head inviting him in and went to put her co-ordinate pink robe on.

"I was drinking hot chamomile tea, do you want some?" she asked him trying to soothe her racing heart. But it wasn't easy with his immense masculine bulk close to her.

He seemed in a bad mood and she hoped that anger was not directed at her. She had never been afraid of him, but it was before, when she thought she could conquer his heart. Now he was a dark presence that could hurt her just with his words.

Mark realized that she was afraid. It was strange to see her like this, after having known the bold girl who followed him everywhere, regardless of his grunts and glances and he knew it was his fault. He sat in a chair, at the coffee table and said "Sure thank you, I'll drink with you willingly. "  
All in all, he did not seem dangerous, decided Freesia, and served him a steaming cup. Then she took one for herself, poured the amber liquid and sat down in front of him, waiting.

"I have a problem, Squirrel and only you can help me to solve it" he started.

She didn't say anything, waiting for him to get to the point.

"But first I have to explain why I invited Priscilla to the party…."

"I already know why Mark, I told you twice: I got the message"

She sipped the chamomile hoping it would calm her, but it didn't work. She was more and more nervous, on the verge of a breakdown. As always when she was nervous, she couldn't keep quiet anymore, blurting out what was in her heart.

"You invited her to make me understand that I was hopeless… Because she is beautiful and I'm not… because you're ashamed to be seen with me" she said with unsteady voice.

That's it, she had said it. But she would not have cried, not anymore. She lifted her chin proudly, looking at him.

"Something else you want me to know?" she asked daringly.

Mark was petrified. Oh no, that wonderful girl really thought that he didn't want her just because of her look? How couldn't she perceive the effect she had on him? Then he remembered her lack of experience with men, probably she didn't know how to read sexual signals. He now understood the look in her eyes when he invited Priscilla out, instead of her; then again when they were dancing, earlier. The thought of him being ashamed of her must have hurt her badly. He jumped on his feet and was on Fresia in a step, snatching her from the chair and taking her in his arms, in an urgent embrace.

"Squirrel, you didn't understand anything. Have you any idea of how beautiful you were tonight? You looked like an angel" he said passionately, taking her by her shoulder to look in her eyes.

"I'm not ashamed of you, baby. I like when you trot around me and I can't stand to see you with other men… like that big-headed Irvine" he said with a grimace.

Fresia couldn't believe her ears, it was like a dream but the heavy warm body against hers and the big hands caressing her back and hair couldn't be an illusion. And the way he was looking at her…. Was he sincere? The doubt was all over her face and Mark was determined to dissolve it once and for all.

"If you don't believe me, then believe in my body, it doesn't lie. Do you think I could react in such way if I didn't like you?"

He took her hand, putting it on his raging erection, and kept it there with insistence. He moaned at the sensation while his desire grew bigger and bigger, against her hand. She gasped overwhelmed, and he took advantage and kissed her, tasting her sweet mouth and tongue. He guided her hand with his hand, to satisfy him while he devoured her fervently.

She kissed him back, a little frighten by that gigantic shape she felt through his trousers. God, but he was big! What would he have done now? Did he want to make love to her? But above all, would he have stopped if she had asked him?

She tried to remove the hand that Mark was moving on him to find pleasure. Mark let her go, frustrated. He wanted to slip between her legs and take her, his body screamed at the thought. But with her he couldn't behave like that. Damn!

"This is my problem, Squirrel. I don't want a woman that stops me, but that encourages me. You're not ready for this" he said annoyed, more with himself then her.

"I like skilled women, I don't train virgins. That's why I turned to Priscilla, not for what you thought. You got the wrong message, Squirrel".

Fresia was listening to him almost without breathing. He found her beautiful…. But she wasn't good enough all the same, because she wasn't sexually expert…. It was like coming out of a nightmare to enter another. Unfortunately it wasn't finished yet. A hot flash set her face on fire: how did he know that she was a virgin? She sure never told him, never and they had spent so little time together that he couldn't have understood it by himself.

"How do you know that I am… that I didn't… We never talked about it… Who told you?" She stammered, trying to put a complete phrase together.

Mark sighed, he knew he had to tell her the truth. He sat down again and waited for her to do the same.

"Do you remember your birthday party? – He asked. She nodded – At one point Stacy and Martin came to our table… Well, she called you girls _The virgin corner_, or something like that and told us she heard it directly from you" he concluded, looking her.

She was blushing madly , and not only for the shame. Anger was having the upper hand, increasing minute by minute. How dared that stupid blond to listen to private conversation, revealing them to the world? She was unscrupulous, that bitch! Surely by now all WWF knew the details of her (and her friends) private life.

"Oh no, the girls – she said loudly, but talking by herself – I have to warn them". She run to her purse, grabbed the cell and started to push buttons. Quick, she had to be quick… When she left the party the girls weren't there and their men were missing too. Surely they were together now.

"They're not in danger, I told Glen and Kevin that if they'll do something stupid then they have to respond to me – said Mark in a dominant way – As for Paul, he is too scared of Vince to try anything. He will keep away from Stephanie" he chuckled, remembering the frightful look on Paul's face.

She looked at him and her fury become unbearable. He stood there, sprawled on the chair, looking in complete control. She had seen him upset when she told him she thought he was ashamed of her. He evidently didn't think so and she had believed him immediately. For just a little moment the darkness thinned out and a ray of sunshine hit her… Then he casted the virginity up to her, he was disgruntled because he couldn't play with her… Oh, she wanted to kill him! She turned to look at him, fuming.

"What about you, Mr. Undertaker? Are you enjoying yourself? Did you like to make fun of me talking with your more than skilled redhead?"

She approached him and placed herself in front of him. Seeing that he was seated, she wanted to take advantage of her temporary highest position. She tightened her fists to not let them go in his face, the temptation was too strong.

"What's wrong with you? I didn't ask you to be my first and sure as hell I never asked you to marry me! Yes, I have a crush on you and wanted to know you better, but I've never thought of chaining you at me or force you in some suffocating relationship that neither of us would have tolerated. Dear Lord, haven't you understood anything of me?"

She felt insulted and started to walk back and forth, mad.

"I'm not waiting for marriage Mark, just someone who make me feel cared and who respected my choice without making fun of me"

"I'm not making fun of you…" Mark started, but she stopped him immediately.

"Oh no, only you don't care enough for me to understand my reasons and respected them. I wouldn't want someone like you Mark, never, finally I know. I don't like superficial men…. And I don't like cowards!"

"Hey, mind what you're saying little girl. You'd better take that temper of yours under control if you don't want troubles"

"And you'd better go away now, or I'll call security to throw you out" she was raising her voice, beside herself.

She rushed to open the door and turned toward him "Out of here, Calaway. I'm telling you once more what I told you this afternoon: I got the message. Now go away".

Mark had never seen Fresia like this, her eyes burning, her cheeks red from anger. He wanted to put her on his shoulder and take her to his ranch, spending the night to make her understand how much he cared. He wanted to rip that delightful pink negligee from her, taste every inch of her body with his mouth and tongue, to caress every curve. He wanted to hear her screaming his name…. He stood there admiring her, while she was shouting to go away. He didn't want to go, he wanted to stay. He wanted… her.

She approached him, menacing and he almost laughed. That little thing was threatening him? She put both hands on his back and pushed him, in an attempt to make him leave. Mark could not refrain from smiling, looking her tremendous strains to move him. She saw him smile and became even more furious, so she went to the phone and started to dial a number.

"Ok, Squirrel, I'm going. But this conversation is not over. I think I know now what was bothering me and we should talk about it seriously" he said looking relaxed. He went to the door with Fresia at his heels.

"Well, I'm finished instead – she shouted – and my name Is FRESIA".

She closed the door with a _bang_ feeling much, much better. Then she took her cell and sent a message to Jessie, Stephanie and Nora:

_LOOK OUT!_

_They know the secret of the Circle._

_Don't let them use you._

_Fre_

Mark walked to the elevator in no hurry. As he proceeded along the hallway he noticed that most of the rooms had their doors half-closed. His co-workers, whose stayed in those rooms, were spying on him, trying to get what had happened out of the look on his face. They heard the heated voice of Fresia screaming at Mark to go away and wanted to witness the last episode of the WWF telenovela. Mark stopped and looked at the doors, one by one, intimidating. All the doors closed instantly and he started to walk again toward the elevator.

He went in the underground parking lot, hopped on his bike and left at high speed. While he was driving to reach his ranch, he thought back to what she had said and comprehended that she was right. Fresia didn't ask him anything, just to be her friend… An "affectionate friendship"… He smiled remembering her words. Maybe he acted truly like a coward, he was so worried to get stuck with a virgin that he didn't realized how much she was in her blood already.

He had hurt her for nothing, he had made her angry for nothing. Now it would not have been easy to win her trust back, but he wasn't the type to back off before a challenge. He would have chased her, hunted her and captured her, like a predator with his prey. She would have been his, he always got what he wanted.

At the ranch, Damon, his Rottweiler, trotted to him cheerfully.

"You know Damon, you would like Fresia very much, she adored animals" he said petting the dog. Damn, he was thinking at her constantly. That girl really had turned his life upside down.

"I'll take her here to know you" he declared to the dog and himself.

Then he went to bed. Tomorrow the hunting season opened.


	14. Chapter 14

_WARNING: sexual content in this chapter._

**CHAPTER 14 – The real message: the girls**

Jessie spent the evening with Glen, who hadn't left her for a minute. She felt at cloud nine, he was attentive and courteous, just a little possessive, enough to make her feel HIS woman, but without being obsessive or boring. She found out they had a lot of things in common, like love for dancing. Who would ever have said that a grizzly bear like him could dance so gracefully? Then he had an easy and infectious laugh. He was a joker and adored to play like a child, putting his victims in embarrassing situations because of his stunt. He told her a lot of funny stories involving several of his co-workers, including Vince McMahon.

"What happens when you are the victim of a joke?" asked Jessie

"Well, I surely can't complain, since I'm the first looking for troubles. When I fall in one of their trap, we end up laughing all together and then we go for a beer" he answered.

"I'm not so sure that you can take a joke so well, Glen. Look how you reacted when your costumes ripped up… you almost had a bile attack" she giggled, teasing him.

"I didn't expect to see my rear end doing a world tour on TV – he laughed – At first I swear I was livid. But when I saw the tapings, in my hotel room, I started to laugh so hard that almost pissed myself. You got me, I admit it but if you want to catch a glimpse of my assets you just have to say it. I would be pleased to show you, much better than a peep show.

Jessie slapped his arm playfully, feigning indignation.

"Who says I want to see your whole big ass?" She said theatrically.

"But I wasn't talking about my ass, Missy – he replayed with a sneer – Don't tell me you're not eager to see the rest… As for me, I would like to take a look of what is hiding under this beautiful azure dress".

She was speechless before his insolence.

A slow and sensual rhythm diffused around the room; Glen took Jessie's hand and they started to dance, so Jessie could bury her red face in his shoulder. He smelt good and she closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of his muscles under her cheek.

Glen had his face in Jessie's mane and it scent was driving him crazy. He was an instinctive man and in that very moment his instinct was telling him to put his feelings in the open. He knew that Jessie liked him, but he didn't know how much. Maybe it was time for a good talking and if his instinct was right, that night Jessie would not have slept in her bed. Slowly he guided her in a quiet area of the room, under a balcony and when he was sure that nobody could see them, he lifted her chin and kissed her. The dimly light was creating an intimate atmosphere and gave her a sexy aura that he found irresistible.

Jessie was in a daze and couldn't think of anything other than that hard body against hers, that imperious tongue caressing hers, coercing her to kiss him back. She was melting in his arms and she didn't know if she could resist another hour before giving herself to him. She just hoped her innocence wasn't going to stop him.

_Well _– she thought – _if he will make a scene then he is not the man for me!_

Jessie valued herself a lot, nobody had the right to walk on her, neither Glen, even if he was the love of her life.

After a few minutes of kissing, Glen took her hand saying simply "Let go". He had booked a room at the hotel because after four days with Mark, in his ranch, he couldn't stand him anymore. Mark could stay the whole day without saying a word, constantly in the basement where he had his personal gym. Glen knew that when Mark was angry, frustrated or nervous his only relieve was wrestling, so he worked with weights and the sack, ignoring the rest of the world. So Glen chose to come back amongst "normal" people and reached the rest of the WWF at the hotel.

Glen walked Jessie out of the ballroom to the elevators. The doors opened and he pushed her gently inside, until she was with her back to one of the walls. He practically was on her.

"Come to my room – he asked her – we'll drink something and have a chat".

Jessie had her throat closed and couldn't speak, so she nodded her consent and cling to him when he lowered his head and took her mouth voraciously. The _ding_ of the elevator signaling the 10th floor ended their kissing, Glen took her arm and walked her to his room. He opened the door with trembling hands and she smiled, knowing she wasn't the only one nervous that night. Once in the room, neither of them said anything for a few moments; they just stood there, looking each other in the silence full of expectations. She was the first moving and in an instant they were kissing in the middle of the room.

He removed his jacket and shirt, remaining with only his trousers, his chest naked. She had on her azure lacy underwear, her curves in plain sight covered only by the two tiny pieces of fabric. She was gorgeous, tall and slender but had curves in all the right places. He picked her up, walked to the bed and put her down in the middle of it, then he took out his pants and boxers and laid beside her.

Jessie looked at him…. he was so big…. and knew she had to tell him the truth.

"Glen, before we… go on, I have something to tell you" she started.

"I'm listening" he replayed kissing her face, neck and shoulder.

"I…. well, it's not easy…. I never…. I'm a…" she stammered, embarrassed. She didn't think it was so difficult to say it.

Glen rolled on her, so Jessie was on her back. He propped himself on his elbows, to look her face.

"I know darling, and if you're not sure tell me now and I will stop". And he would have done it, at all costs.

To say that Jessie was surprised would have been a euphemism.

"How do you know? I've never told anyone, just my friends and I trust them with my life".

"No, not the girls, but our common acquaintance Stacy, the big mouth" and he proceeded to tell her in detail what happened the night of the birthday party.

Jessie was livid. "That… I swear I will kill her" she said. Then tried to push Glen away.

"I had to warn the girls, before something terrible happens. Glen, damn you, move. I have to call the girls".

But Glen was too comfortable in that position and didn't move at all.

"Glen, you big ape, let me go, It's a matter of life or death" shouted Jessie, squirming.

All that struggling had an explosive effect on Glen hormones, so instead of move away, he put more of his weight on her, pinning Jessie on the mattress.

"Be quiet darling. Nothing will happen to your friends, Mark ordered us to behave correctly or he would have killed us with his hands".

"Oh… ok – she said relaxing a little. Then a doubt crossed her mind – What about Fresia? Mark will follow his own suggestions or should I worry?"

"No fear, baby. I warn him already. In that case I will be the one to destroy Mark with MY hands".

He lowered his head and started the exploration of her neck all over again.

"By the way – he said in between kisses – I'm sure Mark could never do anything to Fresia. I think he is in love with her".

"Really? That's incredible, you know Fresia was sure that he had asked Priscilla out because he was ashamed to be seen with her, she thinks she is not beautiful enough for Mark".

Glen looked at her, incredulous.

"I swear. She was devastated when he invited the other woman"

"What a stupidity. Mark is just scared by what he is feeling for your friend, but I'm sure that within a few days he will change his mind and will run after her everywhere".

Jessie wasn't listening anymore. He was kissing her behind her right ear and she moaned, while an electric shock made her quiver.

Glen kissed down her neck, biting her lightly, until he reached the top of her breasts, barely covered by the lacy bra. With expert hands he took it off, then he moved to her panties and in a few moments she was beautifully naked. Jessie was too busy to be ashamed, 'cause Glen had his mouth on her breast, kissing and licking her pert nipples like a starving man, while his hands caressed her thighs, opening them little by little.

She whimpered in pleasure, caught in an incredible sensation that made her breath short. Then his fingers reached her most precious area and started to move sensually over her clit and Jessie couldn't help but scream in pleasure. He entered her with his finger, moving in and out of her slowly and caressing her clit with his thumb. His mouth continued his torture of her nipples, murmuring dirty words in between kisses.

It was too much for Jessie. Her body tensed and with a long moan she cumm in his arms, and intense orgasm that shook her to the core.

He watched her, she had her eyes closed and her face was red with pleasure, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He couldn't wait anymore. He made her spread her legs and positioned his body between her thighs, her juices soaking him. She opened her eyes slowly, still trembling for her first orgasm and looked at him adoringly.

"I love you Glen" she said, she couldn't hide her feelings anymore, not when he was going to take her, body and soul.

Glen felt his heart skip a beat and looked at the girl in his arms. She was his future.

"I love you too Jessie, more than anything in my life".

She smiled and kissed him. Glen started to push his length inside her, she moaned in pain and for a moment tried to stop him, but he thrust relentlessly until he was completely inside her warmth. He stood still for a few minutes, kissing her, giving her time to adjust to his size. Then he started to move, slowly. God, that was Paradise. She was tight as a leather glove and hot and wet. He felt her relax beneath him and increased his pace, until she started to move with him, the pain forgotten, the pleasure overcoming her again.

Jessie lifted her legs and put them around his waist, giving him better access to her sex and Glen intensified his thrusts.

"Do I hurt you?" he asked panting.

She meowed in answer, the pleasure almost unbearable, and he let himself go, driving his shaft deeper and harder inside her. He felt her muscles starting to contract, then Jessie screamed her orgasm, holding to his shoulders, throwing her head back.

She was so beautiful and her muscles was squeezing and massaging him, catapulting him in a world of ecstasy. He continued to piston inside her, a little more roughly now, his eyes closed and after a few thrusts he exploded, almost dying of pleasure.

They stood like this for a while, gasping for air, with Jessie pressed against the mattress by his weight. When he had calm down a little, he shifted on his side holding Jessie in his arms.

"Are you all right?" he asked, stroking her air.

"Never been better – she answered snuggling to him – Maybe I won't be able to sit down tomorrow, but damn if it wasn't worth it!"

They laughed together, relaxing in the aftermath, until her breath became steady and she fell in a deep sleep. Glen smiled, picked up the blanket to cover them and closed his eyes, holding the world in his arms.

Nora and Kevin didn't like to dance very much, so they went out for a stroll under the stars, to burn some of the calories assimilated with the colossal meal of the evening. Maybe they had no gift for dance, but knew for sure how to honor good cooking.

"I must run for almost 20 miles tomorrow to get rid of all that food" she snorted.

"Yes, everything was really good, especially that chocolate mousse with hazelnuts. I must work out for more than an hour tomorrow" echoed Kevin, putting a hand on his belly.

"Well, just don't go too far. You wouldn't be _Big Sexy_ anymore if you lost too much weight" she joked.

"By the way baby, I wouldn't like you no more if you grew thin, I never tolerated anorexic women".

"Oh don't worry, I'll never be anorexic. I was born with the trailer and will carry it with me till death" she said grimacing.

Kevin burst out laughing, Nora was something else. She always managed to put him in a good mood. Then there was the fact that he just had to look at her to turn hard as marble.

"Nora, your curves are fantastic – he said putting an arm on her waist – You have no idea of what happens to me every time I admire them"

"No, I don't know, what happens to you?" she flirted. She wasn't used to it but with Kevin it came naturally. She felt… licentious.

He replayed letting his hand slip lower, till it reached the object of the dispute, and tasted it with satisfaction. Nora yelled in surprise, glaring at him with her mouth open, speechless.

"I wanted to do it for a long time" he laughed and made a guilty face, but didn't remove his hand.

"Can I do it too?" she asked with a mischievous smile, and before he could answer she parked her little hand on his enormous buttocks.

They walked like this for quite some time, chatting about everything. Nora's cell signaled a message and she started to read it.

"It's from Fresia" she said.

Kevin saw Nora blushing furiously, putting a hand on her mouth and he became worried.

"What is it Nora? Something wrong?"

She didn't answer immediately, it seemed like she couldn't look at him. Then she sighed and placed in front of him.

"Kevin, I have something to ask you and you must answer sincerely" she said with authority.

"Shoot"

"By chance, have you…. Have you made a bet about me, or something like that?"

Kevin frowned, he didn't understand her question…

"Are you crazy? A bet? What kind of bet?"

Nora gave him the cell so he could read the message. He saw it and didn't say anything, but he knew what was going on. He returned her the cell

"I understand…. And what kind of bet should I have made? Maybe how long you can resist before taking me in your bed? Or perhaps which one of our stupid men would have been the faster to fuck you girls?"

"Kevin, it's pointless for you to get angry. I never considered you a stupid, but this message put me on the defensive. It means that Fresia had a good reason to think we are in danger" Nora said firmly.

"Listen, I don't know what that thickheaded of Mark has done, but surely I don't give a shit about what Stacy told us…." he replied.

"Stacy eh? – Cut off Nora – that… I have a swear word on my lips that I'm not going to tell… But I thought it". She was fuming and he found her even more sexy than usual.

"Nora, I like you period. Whether you are the Virgin Mary or the worst slut of the universe, I won't change my opinion about you".

She was listening carefully, loving what he was saying.

"Of course I'll have to handle you with care, but it won't stop what I intend to do to you" he grinned, grabbing her waist and lifting her till they were face to face.

Nora, took by surprise, could only hold on tight to his neck. She looked down and closed her eyes.

"Oh no Kevin, I feel dizzy now. Why do you think I avoid skyscrapers? – she said clinging to him – Please, don't let me fall".

"Look at me baby, you will not fall from this skyscraper" he said seriously.

She opened her eyes slowly and find herself to look at his blue ones. She had always loved his eyes… and that impertinent nose…. and his well-trimmed beard circling his sensual mouth…

"You know – she murmured, her mouth close to his – I always thought you're the most sexy man in the world, but close up you are even devastating".

"Then from now on it's like this that you're going to see me; shocking your senses is right what I want" then he closed the gap between them and took her mouth with his. He kissed Nora sensually, tasting her with his tongue and biting her lower lip lightly. She didn't care if they were just in the middle of the street, in front of everyone, as long as he kept kissing her like that, holding her tight. She felt… precious.

"Do you wonna go back to the hotel" he asked intentionally.

"Eh, it's late right? – she replied innocently, batting her eyelids – maybe we should go back". Said Nora grinning.

Kevin grinned too, wiggling his eyebrows, and put her down. Then he took Nora hand and they went in search of a taxi.

Stephanie received the message while sitting beside her father and brother, at the party. The event was drawing to a close and the McMahon family will be the last to leave the room, as usual, because they wanted to personally thank everybody. Vince cared a lot about having personal relationship with all his employees; it made them work serenely and with better results.

"Put the cell away, my dear, we have to shake hands with our guests" her father whispered.

She was in a daze, and didn't hear her father talking.

_They know…. _Oh Lord, who knew? Maybe Fresia was talking about their dream man? Damn, if it was difficult to make Paul acknowledge her before, now that he knew the truth he would have run away like he had a rabid dog at his heels. She was awakened abruptly from her thoughts by the elbow of his father; he didn't like to be ignored, especially by his family.

She smiled at him reassuringly, putting the cell away. He nodded satisfied. It took them another half an hour of shaking hands so that everybody was out of the room. Stephanie was there only with her body, because her mind was occupied trying to guess who was the one gossiping around their virginity and how much persons, other than their dream men, were informed about the secret.

God, the Circle was going to become the laughing stock of WWF. Obviously no one would have dared to mock her, they was too scared of Vince's anger. But what about her friends? They would have been at the mercy of the twister. She had to know who the spy was, she had to stop the chit-chat. She swore that whoever was the blabbermouth, he or she would have pay dearly.

As for Paul, she was afraid it was game over. He surely didn't want to be involved with her, now. She sighed depressed, going to the elevators with her family. She couldn't wait to take off her shoes, the feet were killing her. Then she needed to call Fresia. She entered her room, practically a little apartment, took off the heels and called Fresia, who answered at the first ring.

"Stephanie, are you all right? Are you alone? We need to talk, now" Fresia said in a rush.

"Calm down Fre, I'm ok. I received your message and almost fainted… Who? No one of us said a word, I'm sure".

"Stacy, it was that bitch Stacy. Mark said she was the one who informed them, at my birthday party. It seems that she heard us talk about the Circle and his secret"

"That's why the boys were looking at us in that strange way – said Stephanie sitting on the bed – Who knows how many people knew it, by now".

"I don't think she had the courage to divulge the secret too much. If her gossiping reachs your father's ears, he'd kick her out in a heartbeat – reasoned Fresia – But surely Mark, Glen, Paul and Kevin know it…. Too much already".

"Yeah, Paul practically doesn't speak to me since last Monday. He must think I'm dangerous, like a time bomb. I didn't think he was such a coward… Or maybe he doesn't care for me enough to risk… God, I'm depressed!" said Stephanie laying down on the bed.

"You tell me, I felt sick all the evening 'cause I thought that Mark preferred beauty…. Instead he doesn't want me because I lack in experience… from bad to worse… Anyway he proved to be a superficial man. What a disappointment".

"What? Would you believe it! Another coward eh?"

"By all accounts, yes"

"What about the other girls? What did they say?" asked Stephanie

"No one of them answered, I'm worried. We have to hope they're not in trouble right now"

"Don't worry too much Fresia. Jessie and Nora know how to defend themselves; I think Glen and Kevin should pay attention to their balls"

The girls laughed.

"You're right Steph, our friends could reduce those giants in tears" said Fresia, laughing some more.

"To come back to our problem – continued Fresia – That stupid, useless blond must pay for what she did. And we have to shut her mouth once and for all".

"I know what to do" yelled Stephanie, struck by a wonderful idea. She sat upright on the bed.

"Listen what we'll do…" and proceeded to explain the plan that would have taught that dumb Stacy to mind her own business"

Fresia listened to Steph amused… She really was a McMahon, brilliant! They agree to meet again the next morning to develop the details of the plan and said their goodnight, the depression forgotten.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15 – The chase begin**

Fresia waken up early, the next morning. Truthfully she didn't sleep much, her head full of "why", "if" and question marks. She didn't have much experience with men for sure, but she wasn't a nun, she had a boyfriend or two and hung around men all the time, due to her job. She knew men could be very cautious and even suspicious as far as their private life was concerned. Mark was the perfect example of that kind of behavior. He was so used to rule every situation, that her bold flirting had disoriented him at first. She could understand it. What she really couldn't comprehend was his reaction at her virginity; he run away as fast as he could, like she had some infectious and fatal disease.

What a jerk! As if the only aim of her life was to get a husband with the trap of her innocence. At least the misunderstanding of her lack of beauty had been clarified and she felt a lot better. Mark thought she was beautiful and sexy, he said it, but he wasn't interested to become her… trainer. She laughed at his choice of words.

Now she had to decide what to do. Does she want Mark still? Fresia valued the pros and the cons and thought yes, she wanted him in her life, now and forever. She was in love with him and couldn't ignore a feeling so strong. She wanted to be his woman, no matter if he didn't want to get married; marriage was just a sign on a paper. But she would have given her right eye to hear him say that he loved her. Now, before doing anything, she wanted to wait for Mark's next move. She didn't want to ruin her eventual chances to win him over, doing something stupid and hasty.

Sighing he stood up from bed; today the entirely staff of WWF had the day off, because Monday Night War was airing in the same arena of the PPV of the previous night and she didn't want to spend the day in her room. She took a hot shower, put on a pair of stretch shorts and a pink vest, her beloved tennis shoes and went out for her usual hour of fast-walking. She always felt well walking; it helped her to concentrate on her stuff.

Turning into the park that surrounded the hotel, Fresia met Jason Scott, the boy that gave her flowers for her birthday. They had become fast friends because he was a positive person and she could confide in him like she was one of the girls. When she had told him, Jason burst out laughing telling her that he WAS one of her girlfriend and he too had problems with men…. Fresia joined the laughs and from then on they forged a strong alliance, like the one she had with Jessie, Nora and Stephanie.

"Good morning darling – he greeted – are you ready to eat my dust?"

"Who are you, Pietro Mennea? – she answered – I think you'd better get ready to watch the sole of my shoes, from beeeeehind" she challenged him, sprinting along the park path. They walked for an hour and came back to the hotel tired and sweaty. Fresia felt dirty, the weather was hot and damp and her wet pink vest was adhering to her curves.

It was like this that Mark saw her, just arrived on his inseparable Harley Davidson to have breakfast at the hotel. Actually he could have eaten at home but the solitude, that always appealed him, seemed unbearable this morning. Maybe a chat with Glen wouldn't hurt him after all; he was the only one in the position to comprehend his state of mind and his advices were often precious. Not that Mark would have admitted it in front of Glen, no way!

When he was in the hotel hall, a charming giggle reached him. Fresia was at the reception to pick up her key and she wasn't alone. Mark's gaze moved on the irritating presence at her side. A skinned, not very tall (at least from his point of view), short haired man walked beside Fresia, laughing with her, with his arm confidentially wrapped around her waist. He scowled annoyed, watching them disappear in the elevator, unseen.

He sat down comfortably in one of the armchairs of the hotel lounge, beside the hall, took his cell phone and called Glen but he didn't answer. Mark decided to try again later. In the meanwhile he could stay right there, the position of the lounge strategic to control those who entered or exited the lifts. If Glen came down from his room, Mark could see him. Above all, he wanted to catch the little girl he'd just seen going to her room and that sooner or later had to come down to have breakfast.

Fresia and Jason went in their own rooms. She threw herself under the hot shower, washing the sweat away; then wrapped in one of the hotel towels and moved in the bedroom to get dressed. She chose a fresh and simple suit, a pair of blue cotton Capri jeans with a blue spaghetti-straps top, with a draped motive on the front and no bra underneath. At her feet, a pair of golden, three inch. sandals. She put on a light makeup, blue eye pencil with glitters, black mascara and transparent gloss. A spray of her Chanel perfume behind her ears completed the outfit.

Before going out she called her friends, to invite them to have breakfast together. She tried first with Jessie but her phone was turned off. Same fate with Nora. What happened to those two? She was a little worried, but said to herself that if something bad happened, her friends would have called her. She called Stephanie, founding only the answering machine. Fresia smiled, everybody knows that the Princess wasn't an early bird. She left a message to meet at the hotel restaurant later and then decided to have breakfast alone; she was too hungry to wait for someone taking her company. She grabbed her blue purse, her key and went down.

The buffet was full of tempting food, the smell of toast and pancakes made her mouthwatering. She picked out two muffins, strawberries marmalade, toast, a mug of tea and a big glass of orange juice. She sat down at a table near a window, so she could see the beautiful garden of the hotel. She didn't notice Mark, seated in the lounge near the hall. But he saw her. He waited till she started eating then made his entrance in the restaurant, looking as if he was coming along causally. He filled his tray so much that it almost overflowed then turned around pretending to look for a free table. He spotted Fresia and walked decisively toward her.

Fresia saw him coming and sighed. God, it should have been illegal for a man to look so sexy, so much that he felt dizzy. He wore a pair of tight blue jeans, with a dark green, short sleeved T-shirt that showed every bulging muscle in his chest, shoulders and arms, the tattoo in plain sight. She took a bite of her muffin, dreaming it was the adorable potbelly that she could glimpse under the shirt and closed her eyes, daydreaming. When she re-opened them, Mark was standing in front of her table, with the spilling over tray in his hands.

"May I sit down?" he asked with his deep voice.

"It's a free Country" she replied, sipping her tea.

Mark took a seat, ignoring her curt manners. He encircled her with his hot glance, noting how the blue top pushed against her obviously braless breasts. Her hair was tied in a pony-tail, leaving her shoulders and neck uncovered. Her pink lips were glistening and her perfume surrounded him, tickling his senses. She was lovely. Unfortunately she wasn't acknowledging him, occupied with her breakfast. Surely she was mad at him still and was playing the "hard to get" game, but soon she would have realized that she could not escape him.

"Have you seen Glen this morning? I tried to call him to have breakfast together, but he is not answering his phone" he started, casually. Maybe a normal conversation was the right thing to set her mind at rest.

Fresia finally looked at him. "To tell you the truth, I tried too to call Jessie, with the same result" she replied thoughtful.

"Wanna bet that they are in the same place? – he smirked – Well, I'm afraid we're not going to see them anytime soon".

_Very funny, Mark. You're witty aren't you? Now I'll set you straight – _she thought angry. She put down her tea and looked him right in his eyes.

"Not all men are chickens, Mark" she declared, challenging him.

Mark almost choked with coffee, he didn't expect the attack. It took him a few moments to regain his self- control and when he was about to tell her off, anger all over his face, she interrupted him.

"If you'll excuse me, Stephanie is here and I have to talk to her urgently. Have a nice day Mark" she said graciously, with an angelic smile. She stood up with her tray and walked toward Stephanie to sit with her. Her friend really came along at the right time.

Mark was seething, everybody in the cafeteria was peeking at him, trying to suffocate the hilarity with their napkins or stuffing food in their mouths. What the hell, that little girl had transformed him in a joke.

Chris Irvine emerged out of nowhere and sat down at his table.

"She won't give you any, eh?" he snickered, preparing to attack the pile of pancakes he took at the buffet.

"Irvine, you really are getting on my nerves, you know? Why don't you mind your own business and get lost?" Mark growled.

"Hey, I'm doing nothing bad, just having breakfast with a co-worker, talking kindly. You know, I'm in a good mood this morning, so I'm ready to give you a piece of advice… I think you need it, Casanova".

"Advices from you? About the Squirrel? And what do you know about her?"

"More than you, because I took the time to listen to her. Does she interest you?"

"Jericho…." Mark warned him, threatening.

"If you are interested then you can start apologizing for being a jerk. Then you have to talk to her, tell her what you want… But be sincere, she hate liars".

Apologize? What a crap, he should not apologize, he just did what he did to protect both of them by future troubles. To hell with him! He thought standing up abruptly to move into another table. He growled to the waiter who wasn't fast enough taking him more coffee. The poor guy almost fainted from fear, that huge man was really angry and had it in for him! He apologized profusely and ran away as fast as he could when Mark dismissed him.

Taking the coffee to his mouth, he scowled darkly at each and every one of the presents, to shut them up. They were quick to remove the smile from their faces, eating their breakfast as if it was the most important stuff in the world. Everyone but Stephanie. She wasn't easy to scare, after all Mark was one of her employee… She giggled amused when Mark turned to watch her, but decided not to disrespect him waving in his direction with her hand. Mark was the leader of the locker room, respected from everybody and her father counted on him to keep up the discipline in WWF.

Stephanie smiled broadly to Fresia when she sat down in front of her. That girl was incorrigible, maybe she could follow her straight and sincere methods with Paul.

"You got him, girl! That was fun but you have to be careful now because he can't stand to be ignored"

"Oh, I'm so scared – replied Fresia shaking her hands theatrically in fake terror – I'm too mad to mind his nerves".

She sipped her tea and then asked Stephanie if she had heard from Jessie or Nora.

"No, I tried to call them, but their cells were off" said Stephanie, buttering her toast.

"Mark told me that Glen too didn't answer his phone, suggesting that maybe they were together. He said that probably we're not going to see Jessie and Glen anytime soon…. With a slimy sick smile".

"Ah, that's why you dumped him at the table. How rude of him…. Do you think he is right? Jessie and Glen spent the night together? Surely they left the party together, I saw them. And this morning they're not answering the phone. Jessie didn't even reply to your message".

"I hate to admit that he is right, but I think that our Circle had lost a member… maybe two, since Nora disappeared the same way of Jessie" said Fresia ironically.

"So we are the only two left.. and seeing how things are with Paul, I'm afraid I will die a virgin" murmured Stephanie, leaning toward Jessie through the table.

They laughed wholeheartedly turning to look at Mark who was leaving the restaurant. Fresia kept looking, from the window, while he got on his bike and turned on the engine. He put his sunglasses on, looking at her through the window. At least she thought so, because she couldn't see his eyes. Then he put his hands on the handlebars and drove away slowly along the path that leaded on the main street. She continued to observe him till he disappeared to her sight, than sighed dramatically like a schoolgirl….. and forgot him.

"So, about our friend Stacy – she said to Stephanie – why don't we discuss the details or your plan…"

While they were confabulated, preparing the right revenge on the venomous blond, Jessie and Glen made their entrance in the room. She was glowing and smiled to the giant that was walking beside her. He had his arm around her shoulders and was guiding her in the crowded restaurant, toward the buffet.

"Look who is finally coming; our Jessie seems really happy" said Stephanie pointing at the two lovers.

"My, aren't they cute together?" sighed Fresia.

"Yeah, they're made on for the other…. Here it comes the other one" said Stephanie, indicating with a nod a bubbly Nora stepping in the restaurant. She was beaming too and was twittering with the mountain of a man at her side.

"Well, it's a pleasure to know that someone had made it" declared Fresia, feeling euphoric for her friends.

"Do you think there is a hope for us?" asked Stephanie chewing her pancake.

"Who knows? In the meanwhile I'll do my best to console myself" replied Fresia, dipping in her muffin stuffed with marmalade.

Jessie and Nora, with their men, came to their table and sat down. Jessie beside Fresia and Nora beside Stephanie, the men sat across from the girls.

"We thought you left for Honolulu – joked Stephanie – We tried several times to contact you two but no one deigned to answer".

She peeked at the men who were busy talking and laughing and took advantage of their inattention.

"Are you all right girls? You absolutely have to tell us every dirty detail" she whispered.

"As soon as those two will let you breath, of course – giggled Fresia – I want to know everything, you understood? Especially why you're not able to sit normally" she said looking at Jessie, who blushed profusely elbowing her friend.

"Ok, ok, but not here. Meet me this evening at the show, and I'll tell you"

"Oh no, I'm not going in the backstage anymore, at least till that stupid big ape won't apologize for his behavior" said Fresia firmly.

"Then you'll wait forever. I don't remember Mark apologizing to someone ever, since I know him" replied Stephanie.

"I would not be so negative – said Glen from nowhere – If I read his body-language correctly, I'd say he is very confused at the moment. But as he will put all the pieces together, you will not be able to get rid of him". That said, he opened his jaws wide tearing a big piece of bread and bacon apart. The girls laughed, while Kevin shook his head. They then agreed to meet in the hair and makeup department before the show. After all Cindy and Laura disappeared from the party too and Fresia wanted to know where they was…. And with who.

Leaving the room, Kevin approached Fresia, always with his big arm parked around Nora's waist.

"Glen is right – he said – but I'm afraid it won't be easy. Don't let him walk on you, ok? And if you'll need someone to teach him common sense, holler and I'll be there".

Fresia hugged his gigantic friend, touched. "Thank you Kevin, I'll remember it".

Once they were out of the hotel, they decided to go visit the town all together, then they had lunch in a little restaurant of the center and came back in the afternoon, to get to the arena in time.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16 – The decision**

At his ranch, Mark tried to relax before the show. He felt weird and restless, like he was taken by urgency he didn't understand and that made him extremely nervous. He dove in the pool and started to swim back and forth, again and again with powerful strokes. In the end he was breathless, but that sensation was still there.

He prepared the barbecue and put an enormous steak on it, with two potatoes cut in large pieces, just the way he liked them. After lunch, he poured himself a shot of whiskey and tasted it slowly, stretching out on the hammock in his park. Damon was crouched under him, following every move of his master with his eyes. He felt the same anxiety, like a warrior ready to fight.

Mark gulped down his drink, but it didn't help him to ease his thirst… of what? He stood up annoyed and went striding to the house. He entered the private bathroom connected to his bedroom and took a shower to soothe his sore muscles. He felt better, maybe it was the hot weather outside to make him so nervous, he thought. Satisfied to have finally found an explanation, he dried and went back to the bedroom to get dressed. It was time to go, another show was waiting for The Undertaker and he was in the right state of mind to kick someone's ass… in and out of the ring.

He wore blue jeans and a blue t-shirt that was folded on a chair…. A light but persistent scent surrounded him, a delightful aroma that he could have recognized everywhere: Fresia's perfume. He remembered he had that t-shirt the last time he was in her department, to braid his hair. The very moment he perceived that scent, he knew immediately what had tormented him all day…. Her. By now she was in his blood, he liked it or not. He couldn't help it, his little Squirrel turned up from every corner of his mind, always there, even if he thought he closed the door in her face.

He looked at himself in the huge mirror of his fitted cupboard and realized that there was only a way to eradicate the irritating sensation, the annoying tumult that never left him: he had to have her. It happened sometime in his life to be taken by a female and he had always solved the "problem" in his own way: he had had sex with the object of his needs till the desire became normal routine and the female was out of his system. Anyway they were all sophisticated women, conscious of their sexuality and happy to take part in the game. With Fresia it was different, she would have never accepted a one night stand, she wanted a relationship.

Well, thought Mark, he would have given her just what she wanted, a relationship. But he didn't want to deceive her, he didn't want to lie swearing eternal love to reach his aim. That girl deserved respect. He intended to talk to her frankly and if she agreed to his terms, they would have been together for a certain amount of time, enough to find mutual satisfaction. Then they would have split up, probably at the end of her job contract, both going on with their own life.

He went in his garage, took one of his bikes, an ivory colored monster and left rumbling toward the arena, impatient to talk to Fresia. He didn't ask himself why he felt the urgency increase, as he was nearing the arena, why he was so anxious to meet his Squirrel. Perhaps he already knew the answer but to realize it he would have experienced a dramatic event.

The hair and makeup area was still closed. Fresia, Jessie, Nora, Stephanie, Cindy and Laura were chatting animatedly, exchanging confidences and spicy gags, laughing to tears. It was three hours to Raw and they had still a half an hour left to relax before the chaos overwhelmed them. So the girls decided it was time for the truth, they locked the door and got comfortable. Obviously Jessie and Nora was the target of everybody questions. The others wanted to know as much as possible about their "first night" and the two poor girls couldn't be more embarrassed of what they already were.

"Stop asking for the details, I refuse to tell you certain things…. I just can say that it was incredible" Jessie erupted.

"… and unexpected too, in all my fantasies I didn't even think of Kevin as my first lover. Even if I always founded him incredibly sexy" said Nora.

"Ok, ok – agreed Fresia – we can't torment you forever…. I have just a curiosity" she said with a mischievous smile. "I'd like to know if your giants are… how I can say… proportionate?"

"Proportionate? – Nora frowned confused – what does it mean….. Oh… oh but you are terrible!" she stammered, catching the sense of Fresia's question.

The girls burst out laughing but Jessie and Nora looked each other embarrassed.

"Come on girls – said Cindy – it's not so hard to answer. If you want I can tell it first: I assure you that Dwayne could incontestably take part in a porno movie. I'd say he has the _physique du role_" she giggled, causing another wave of laughter.

"Oh yes, Rock not only by name"

"Well, I haven't many examples to compare him with – reflected Nora looking at Jessie, as to ask her confirmation – but in my opinion Kevin is VERY proportionate".

"Yeah, too much proportionate" agreed Jessie moving around on the chair trying to find a comfortable position. She was still sore.

"Ok, enough with Jessie and Nora – proposed Fresia – Cindy, since you started a story, why don't you finish it? When did your friendship with Dwayne become something more?"

"I don't know, really. There's been always a certain feeling between us, but neither of us had ever said anything. Then at the party we danced and talked without interruptions for the first time. I caught him a couple of times looking at my boobs and I pulled on his leg a little. In short, a thing leads to another and before I knew it I was in his hotel room spreading my legs for him" she said bewildered. "And I kept doing it all night long".

A fit of laughters got up from the girls, who were hanging on Cindy's every word while she proceeded to illustrate how much of a man was her Dwayne.

"What about you Laura, have you conquered someone? You know, I saw you dance a lot with Shane O'Mac…" asked Jessie allusively.

"Yes, we danced for most of the night, but we are just good friends, I know him for ages because we attended the same school" replied Laura. She paused, looking at her friends and then smiling maliciously she continued:

"To tell you the truth I left the party alone. Then when I was going to my room I met that irritating Chris Irvine. You know what? I thought I hated him, he always says stupid things that make me crazy and I ignore him to not give him the satisfaction of seeing me mad. But yesterday I couldn't ignore him anymore when he did one of those stupid remarks. I flipped him off in the middle of the hallway, then I turned to go away. He ran after me and we had an argument. At some point – she said lowering her eyes – he said I was a frigid blond…. And I slapped him on his mouth".

"What? A slap? Oh why am I never there when certain things happen? – said Stephanie incredulous – What did he do? He didn't hit you, did he?"

"Well…. He did something I liked a lot, really – Laura giggled – He slammed me against the door of my room and kissed me. A violent kiss, at first, to punish me. Then everything changed and the kiss turned sensual, exiting. To cut a long story short, I ended up like Cindy, with my legs open wide.

Another roaring laugh, mixed with allusive comments, filled the room.

"You're lucky girls, you've been with your dream men and your desires are coming true – said Stephanie with little melancholy – I couldn't even speak to Paul, after Stacy's advertising, imagine dance with him or other more intimate things".

She put her elbows on the table and her face between her hands, sighing.

"Yeah, you tell me that – replied Fresia – I've been informed that I'm not good because I'm a virgin. I know that Mark likes me, he himself told me, but he refuses to be with me 'cause I'm not an expert in bed. Damn him" she snorted.

"Maybe jealousy could move him and seeing you with someone else would wake his big ass up – said Cindy – why don't you try to go out with another man and see what happen? There are a lot of guys around here hoping to have a date with you".

"Maybe you're right Cindy, what do I have to lose?" agreed Fresia.

"Same for you Steph. Stay away from Paul for a while, stop chasing him, turn your back at him. Men hate to be ignored by women, especially when they expect to see those women fall at their feet. Try and something will happen, I feel it".

"I think I will follow your advices Cindy, even because Paul makes me cross, in this moment". Said Stephanie

"It's all Stacy's fault. If she would have minded her business and kept her mouth shut maybe right now Stephanie and I could have something spicy to tell too" declared Fresia.

"You're right Fre, I already thought at something that will make her understand to not poke her little nose where it shouldn't be" replied Stephanie and took out from her purse a little phial with a green liquid in it.

"We have to find a way to make her drink this. No, it's not poison – she reassured – my reliable pharmacist gave it to me. It's a medicine, a serum utilized to stimulate the bile… it has just a side effect: it caused a pestilential breath".

The girls looked at Stephanie, with hanging jaws. "Damn Steph – Laura erupted – you're a volcano of ideas, how did you work that out?"

"I sought something that could compel her to keep her large mouth shut. With this trick, for a few days, every time she'll open her mouth to speak she will make even the mice run away.

The girls yelled their approval all together, applauding Stephanie who bowed theatrically.

"We have to find a way to make her drink the serum – said Fresia – We need the help of someone who doesn't arouse suspicions. If one of us offered her something to drink, she would smell something wrong."

"I thought about that too – smiled Stephanie – You know Ellie, the catering's cook? I told her about our plan and she offered enthusiastically to administer the potion".

"Sure, I know Ellie – said Cindy – Some time ago she was almost fired because of a gastric epidemic and Stacy was spreading rumors that it was Ellie's fault. Stacy said she saw the cook knock over some food and instead of throw it away, she picked it up and use it for the chicken salad".

"That's right – nodded Stephanie – Of course it wasn't the truth, the epidemic had been caused by a flu virus, but the poor Ellie risked a lot and it took her quite some time before get beck WWF's trust. Pointless to say that she hates Stacy and would do about everything to make her pay. She is our woman".

"When will we do it?" asked Jessie eagerly.

"This very evening, usually Andrew after the show eats at the restaurant of the arena because the food is free for wrestlers"

The girls mumbled all together, everybody knows how much of a tight-ass Andrew Martin was.

"Our blond friend will be with him, as always. There she will be hit by our vengeance".

"Good, I can't wait. You know what? I'll take my camera, I want to immortalize the face of that bitch when she'll realize why people flee from her" Fresia sneered cynically.

"That's right! – agreed Jessie – we could even put the video on internet".

Laughing, the girls agreed to meet at the restaurant after the show to eat together. They could not miss their revenge. Then they separated, going to their workstation.

Stephanie arrived at the locker room she shared with Paul, they used it to film the segments between The "Helmsley consorts". Before entering she knocked, to respect his privacy. She wouldn't have minded walking in while he was changing, but he was a very private man and she didn't want to annoy him. Nobody answered so she opened the door and went in, the room all for her. She sat down on one of the couches and took out her outfit from the luggage – red top and stretch black pants that modeled her curves – and put it on a clothes hook.

She had time to fix some tea before changing, because her friends already had took care of her hair and makeup. Sipping the hot infusion she thought to what Cindy had told earlier, to stop chasing Paul and turn her attention to another man. But who? She finished her tea and started to undress. She had just taken out her shirt, remaining in her lacy light blue bra, when the door opened and Paul Levesque came in, with his bag on a shoulder. Stephanie screeched in surprise, trying to cover herself with the shirt she still had in his hands. Paul froze, speechless. He didn't expect to find her already there, usually she was the last one to change. He looked while she tried to hide her full breasts, barely covered by the lacy bra. She was beautiful.

"Nobody taught you to knock before entering a room?" Stephanie chided him.

Paul was still breathless and was about to apologize, when she took all her stuff like a fury retreating in the bathroom, mumbling "rude" to herself.

He finally closed the door of the locker room behind him and put his bag down, near the couch. He sat down on it sighing deeply. Why always things happened to him? That girl was making him crazy; she was beautiful, sexy, smart and funny. She was almost perfect…. Almost. Unfortunately she was the boss's daughter and he was afraid he would have been fired on the spot and thrown out of WWF if he dared to just brush the Princess. Why didn't she understand it? If Stephanie had been a simple employee of the Federation, by now she would have her back on the wall, with him fucking the life out of her.

She was Vince McMahon's princess, instead, pure like an angel, and Vince could kill him if he suspected what Paul had in mind. While he was trying to calm his raging hormones, Stephanie came out of the bathroom, dressed for the show and sat down on the coach.

"So Paul, can we review the cues for this evening?" she asked him.

They took the script and started to rehearse. The writers had scheduled another kiss for that night, but it had to be a simple peck of good luck between husband and wife, before the main event. Paul put the script apart and looked at Stephanie seriously.

"Steph, this time I don't want surprises, understood? Do just as the script says, no strange tricks, ok?".

"Don't worry Paul, the last time I wanted to give a little of liveliness to the fans, but I understand that this thing annoyed you a lot and I apologize. It won't happen again" she murmured.

Truthfully he wasn't the bit annoyed by the kiss she gave him, but if she insisted on that behavior he was sure he couldn't resist her anymore and the catastrophe would have knock them down. Him in particular. He looked at her, she had her eyes on the script and seemed saddened by his reprimand. Paul felt a strong sense of tenderness for her and felt the urge to hug and comfort her, tell her that he didn't want to scold her, that he wanted to see her happy, laughing and joking and making fun of him….. But he said nothing.

In that very moment someone knocked at the door, a stagehand was calling them out to shoot the segment in the corridor, where Steve Williams alias Stone Cold and his wife Debra were already waiting.

Mark arrived at the arena about an hour before the show. He parked his bike in the underground reserved park of the arena and went to his dressing room. He was eager to talk to Fresia, but he knew she was busy now, at least till the beginning of the first match. So he followed his usual routine, warming up in the gym. Thirty minutes later he returned to his dressing room to shower before going in the beauty department to braid his hair. Glen was already in the room, engrossed in fasten his ring boots.

"Hey" greeted Mark as usual.

"Hey yourself" Glen replied.

"Are you ready so soon? – asked Mark perplexed – generally you're the last one and I have to kick your ass to make you move"

"I want to spend some time with Jessie, before the show"

Mark snickered, Glen was completely taken by the blond friend of Fresia, so much that he couldn't see him or has a bear with him anymore.

"You like her a lot, uhm?"

"She is simply fantastic – Glen answered, standing up ready to go – I want to spend every available minute with her. So, if you intend lecturing me, forget it!"

"No lectures, no – said Mark with his hands up, surrendering – In fact seeing you so satisfied made me understand something I couldn't before".

Glen looked at him quizzically.

"Nothing Glen, it's a long story" explained Mark.

"See you later then" said Glen and walked out in a hurry. Jessie was everything he could think of and couldn't wait to be in their hotel room to show her.

Mark showered, relaxing under the hot spray. What he said to his friend Glen was the truth: seeing him so happy, so that he was ignoring everything but Jessie, made Mark realized that being with a virgin shouldn't be so terrible, after all. In fact, judging by Glen reactions, it had been _fantastic_. He smiled, rinsing his hair, admitting he was curious. His little Squirrel was a rather exuberant girl, what if she was the same in the bedroom? He confessed to himself that he couldn't wait to find it out…. If she would agree to his terms, of course.

In the hallway the staff members were knocking at the doors of the wrestlers and divas, advising them that it was time for the show. Mark wore his costume, black leather jeans and a sleeveless shirt almost entirely opened on his muscular chest. His black ring boots completed the costume. He took the blue bandanna he wanted to put on and left the dressing room, walking toward his prey, the little hairdresser who dared to challenge him.

Fresia and Cindy were working together on Jeff Hardy's mane. Fresia was applying purple and pink meshes on the right side of his head and Cindy was dying his hair blue, with green meshes. They were at the end of the process and Jeff was quivering on the chair, impatient of going out in the ring to see the effect the job had on the fans. He was enthusiastic.

"Girls, this is just what I wanted. Don't you think I'm too cool?" he asked hopping on the chair, while Fresia and Cindy took out the silver paper from his hair.

"Yes, we know, we are the best – said Cindy – Now come with me, I have to wash your hair and put the nourishing cream on it. The treatment has stressed the hair and it risked to turn into a broom's bristles".

Jeff jumped up like a spring. "Oh no, never! Let's go to put the cream on, let's goooooooooooo".

Laughing and joking, Jeff and Cindy moved in the next room to end the job. Fresia started to tidy her workstation, cleaning the floor and disinfecting the washbasin. Then she took a rag turning toward the mirror….. and screamed in fright. The mirror was reflecting the image of Mark, in all his glory, looking at her from the doorway. She spun around with a hand on her heart, to calm herself down.

"Do you really like to scare people, don't you?" she accused him.

Mark had been there since a few minutes earlier. He observed the two women working on the youngest Hardy. To think that everybody called HIM a freak. Then the boy went in the other room with Cindy and Mark stood there watching the Squirrel moving quickly and efficiently to tidy up the room. She was pretty, he thought, with a simple pair of low waist jeans that showed up her important but toned bootie, and a white cotton top with a generous décolletage. At her feet a pair of blue sandals. Adorable, he thought breathing in her perfume, trying to imagine what was under the clothes. She turned around and caught him watching her and she got upset. But that evening Mark had no intention to respond to provocations. He had a target in mind and didn't want to ruin his chances arguing with her.

"I didn't mean to scare you Squirrel – he said with his deep voice – I'm here to braid my hair. Do you have time for me?"

_Ho sempre tempo per te, amore mio (I always have time for you, my love)_ she thought sighing inwardly. She took a few moments to admire him, his size completely filled the doorway. God if that man couldn't always make her feel tiny and helpless. What a pity he was an asshole…

"Of course Mark, it's my job" she said politely but a little coldly. She was still angry for his behavior.

He sat down in an armchair and she started to comb his hair, still damp for the shower. She formed three locks and began to braid them. Usually during this procedure neither of them talked, Mark watching her through the mirror and Fresia trying to concentrate on her job to not feel intimidated. This time he broke the silence, instead.

"We have to talk Squirrel. Do you want to have dinner with me, after the show?"

Fresia almost fainted. _Mamma mia_, he was inviting her to dinner! The heart was racing in her chest and her head was spinning.

_Calm down, or you're going to act like a stupid_ – she told herself.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked taking time, not wanting to seem too thrilled.

"I'll tell you when we'll be far from nosy ears" he replayed turning to the other room, where Cindy and Jeff were definitely eavesdropping, their heads sticking out from the corner of the connecting door. When they saw Mark spotting them, they withdrew from the door and closed it quickly, to put a steady obstacle between them and Mark Calaway. Fresia giggled amused, in a few minutes the entire WWF would have known about Mark's invitation to dinner, despite his efforts to keep his life private.

"I'm sorry but I can't have dinner with you tonight, I already have an appointment… If you want we can meet later" she said, tying the braid with a soft rubber band.

The seed of jealousy crept inside Mark. After chasing him for months, she gave up a date with him… It was surely something important… or someone… But who? He wanted to break his neck, no matter who he was.

"How much later?" he asked irritated.

"I don't know yet… Why don't you give me your cell number and I'll ring you as soon as my appointment is over?".

Logical. Natural. He had to give her his number anyway, if she accepted his proposal.

Fresia put the bandanna on Mark's head then took her cell and gave it to him, so he could write his number on it.

"Call me when you'll be free from your…. appointment – he instructed her – if it won't be too late, of course". He stood up from the chair, towering over Fresia.

What a surprise, Mark Calaway was jealous! Fresia lifted her head to look at him, smiling naughty.

"Don't worry I'm not going out with a man, Mark. If I'd do it, I wouldn't want to see you after him, don't you think?" she provoked him.

He rolled his eyes in exasperation. That girl always managed to make him lose his self-control.

"I have something very important to do tonight, at dinner with the girls, and I can't absolutely miss it" she admitted in the end, not wanting to tease him longer. Basically he could smash her like a gnat and it would not have been pleasant.

"Forgive me?" she asked batting her eyelashes innocently.

Mark wanted to throw her down and have his way with her, to remove the malicious look on her face, but he only gave her the cell back.

"Call me" he said bossy.

Fresia took the phone and did a pretty curtsy, like a maid with her master. He started to leave, before she could see the smile on his face. After a few steps he stopped.

"Will you be in the backstage tonight?" he asked.

She was amazed, not expecting the request. So he wasn't so annoyed to see her in the backstage, after all.

"Maybe…. Wouldn't you look too much human with a woman waiting for you to come back from work?" she replied, opening her eyes wide and putting his face in her hands dramatically.

Mark stomped his foot at her and she yelled, running in her room and closing the door behind her. Only then he let himself go and chuckled all the way to his locker room.

That evening the girls met in the backstage, the arrangements for the revenge against Stacy were going on and the group of friends was ready to enjoy themselves. Jessie, Nora, Cindy and Laura arrived with Glen, Kevin, Dwayne and Chris. Fresia looked at them with envy. Who knows if one day Mark would have looked at her in that way, with passion, tenderness… love. After all she already had a hope, because Mark wanted to talk to her that very night….

Stephanie was thinking the same, but her hopes were reduced to the bone. Paul treated her with friendship, nothing more, nothing less. It was frustrating.

"So girls, the appointment is at the catering, right after the show. Ellie knows what to do and we will be there" she said to her friends, before going to the entrance of the arena. Paul arrived in that very moment and stopped near the girls, greeting them kindly. Then he approached Stephanie and flashed her a sexy smile.

"Are you ready Mrs. Helmsley?"

Stephanie felt her knees became weak, as always when he smiled like that. She took the arm he was offering without words and with a last understanding look to her friends she walked to the ring as soon as HHH's music hit.

"Damn, that man could melt the North Pole's ices with his smile" said Laura.

"No, that's Dwayne – replied Cindy – At most Paul could melt the South Pole's ones"

"For the moment the only one melting is Steph – Jessie joked - By the way, I'm surprised to see you here Fresia, I thought you didn't want to wait for Mark in the backstage anymore".

"I'm here because he asked me to" smiled Fresia.

The girls squeaked all together in joy.

"And it's not over – she added – I'll see him later"

"This evening?" Asked Cindy worried.

"He invited me to dinner, but I told him that I already had an appointment and if he wanted we could see each other after it".

"Good, Fresia. Does he want to see you anyway?" asked Jessie.

"Yes. He said he wants to talk to me alone" answered Fresia.

"Wow… So he has something to tell you eh?"

"I bet it's an indecent proposal"

"In my opinion he will kidnap you, taking you away on his bike, making you his prisoner".

The girls were talking all together, attracting more than a look. While Fresia was trying to reduce them to silence, the rumble of a bike shut HER up. Mark arrived riding his Harley and stopped just in front of her. He looked at her intensely, nodding then put his shades on, roaring toward the ring.

She let out the breath she was holding, her friends were making fun of her, elbowing her and doing funny faces. Fresia looked while her dream man climbed the ring, raising his arms to the crowd and had the strange sensation that tonight her life would have changed forever.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17 – The proposal**

Their table was set for six, when Fresia, Stephanie, Jessie, Nora, Laura and Cindy reached the catering. Laura and Cindy were by now actual members of the Circle and the six friends were inseparable. They sat down and Ellie, the partner in crime, a brunette in her forties, welcomed them.

"Hello girls, are you ready for an unforgettable dinner?" she asked winking.

"More than ready, Ellie" said Stephanie.

"Well, you just stay there and enjoy the evening. I'm going to take care of your need, with the menu and… the rest".

The friends thanked her and began to chat animatedly. After a few minutes Ellie served them the starter of vegetables in short crust pastry and the girls began to eat, eyes going to the door every now and then. They didn't have to wait much. Andrew Martin and Stacy Kiebler entered the restaurant ten minutes later, their noses lifted in the air in disdain, as they spotted the girls. They chose to seat to the other side of the room, to put some distance between their tables.

Stephanie met Ellie's look, that nodded in agreement. After a minute the waitress served the first course to the lovers, fish soup, perfect to camouflage the potion for Stacy. The girls looked intently, trying to go unnoticed, the blond enemy that was eating the soup till the last drop.

"Mission accomplished" whispered Jessie to the others.

"Yeah, but how long do we have to wait before the medicine hit her?" asked Fresia.

"It should start its influence during digestion, to reach its peak in about 30 minutes" explained Stephanie, reporting what the pharmacist said her.

"Right at coffee time" reckoned Nora.

The girls suffocated their giggles in the tender meat on their dishes. The evening went by quickly, between a wisecrack and a peek to their target. They were savoring the dessert, when Laura, who was at the far end of the table, started to sniff the air with insistence, then let out a disgusted snort.

"Oh God, do you smell this horrible stench too or it's just my imagination?"

The girls snuffled around them and one by one they joined the nauseated expression on Laura's face. In fact in the restaurant was diffusing a dreadful smell, halfway between putrid eggs and regurgitation of an alcoholic.

"I think we need to skip coffee" said Fresia plugging her nose.

"Yeah, why don't we ask for the bill and run away?" proposed Cindy.

The girls stood up abruptly, gathered their stuff quickly and hurried to the catering bench to pay the bill. Stephanie, with a handkerchief on her nose, told Ellie to put everything on her tab, she would have paid the next morning. Ellie nodded, thumbs up and with a smile that went from ear to ear. Going out of the restaurant, they heard Andrew tell Stacy he was going out to catch some fresh air…. The girls burst out laughing, exchanging high fives. Their revenge had started greatly and it was just the beginning. The next afternoon Vince McMahon had fixed a meeting with wrestlers and divas, together with the writers. Obviously Stephanie had to be there too, and she promised to her friends she would have filmed the nauseated faces of the presents, while the breath of Stacy spread around the meeting room.

They reached the parking lot, still laughing and giving appointment for the next day at the arena. They had to pack their equipment for the next destination.

Fresia arrived at the hotel with her stomach upside-down. But the stench coming from Stacy's breath was not the only reason. The thought of Mark and what he wanted to tell her had accompanied the entire evening and now it was time to call him… She was sweating cold.

_Ok, Fresia, relax. You must behave as the adult you are. He is just a man that wants to talk to you_ – she reasoned. She took her cell and dialed Mark's number. He answered at the second ring.

"I'm coming – he said briefly – I'll be there in 20 minutes".

"Ok, I'm in room 1106" she replied.

He shut the phone without further words and Fresia breathed deeply, focusing on what to do before Mark got there. First of all she wanted to take a shower and change. The smell of the food was on her clothes and hair and she didn't want to appear like a fishmonger. She needed to feel at ease to face her dream man. Fifteen minutes later she was ready, dressed in a pair of Capri black pants and a black corset. She left her hair down so it could dry properly and sprayed her Chanel perfume on wrists, neck and between her breasts. She looked at herself in the mirror satisfied, then decided to fix some tea to settle her messy stomach.

A firm knock announced his arrival. She breathed again, and opened the door. Mark was there, tight jeans and black sleeveless shirt, almost completely open on his impressive chest. His red hair was down and he didn't wear the bandanna, that was tied on his right wrist. His imposing presence left her amazed, as always. In her life she had never known someone so tall, large and muscular and she felt a little intimidated… She moved to the side to make him enter the room and closed the door behind them.

"Do you want some hot tea?" Fresia asked to break the silence.

"Have you eaten too much? – He joked – I'll take some with pleasure, thanks". He wasn't crazy for tea, truthfully, but he needed something to calm his nerves. He wanted to grab her since she opened the door and her scent reached his senses, arousing him immediately. He was a man of action, but couldn't risk to throw away his chances jumping on her like a gorilla in heat. However he didn't see the reason to waste their time so he sat down on the couch, patting the place beside him to make her sit too.

"I'm here Squirrel because this situation between us has to stop"

Fresia looked at him confused and was about to say something but he halted her with his hand.

"Please, listen to me first, then you'll tell me what you think".

Always bossy, Fresia thought but she didn't utter a word, letting him continue with her heart pounding hard in her chest.

"I don't know how you manage to do it, but since I know you it seems like I can't get rid of you. First of all because you're always in my way, challenging me… imprudently – and he underlined the word with a severe look – Secondly because you're in my every thought, even if I don't want it".

He paused, sipping his tea, the silence in the room broken only by the rain outside. Fresia was perplexed, what was he saying? She was annoying him or he couldn't be without her? Insecurity was killing her. Mark put the cup down and turned completely toward her.

"I think about your hair every time you braid mine; about your body every time I look at another woman and understand that she doesn't interest me; about your smile every time something amuses me. Your scent drives me crazy. The fantasies I have about you every time I look at you probably would scare you".

Fresia was listening breathless, now. She had never hoped to have such an effect on him.

"No other woman had ever obsessed me as you do, so I have a proposal to make. I'd like to have you at my side, as my woman. I'm not just talking about sex, of course. We will live together, spend all our available time together. I want you with me during work and free time – He paused, as to pointing out what he was about to say – I want you, Squirrel".

Fresia was speechless, breathless, the thoughts were running wildly in her head. He wanted to be with her! Did she understand right? Her dream man wanted to be her real man? The look on her face had to be eloquent, because he went on.

"I want to be sincere, I'm not talking about love and marriage. This has to be definite since the beginning. I respect you too much to make fun of you. But what I'm feeling is too strong and I don't want to ignore it anymore. I'm asking for a relationship, we will be a couple Squirrel".

He was devouring her with his eyes while talking, impatient of touching and caressing her…

"It's not necessary for you to answer me this evening, if you're not ready. But I'm not a patient man and will not wait for long. Tomorrow evening I'd like to know your decision".

Fresia felt split in two: on one side she wanted to throw herself in his arms and take anything he wanted to give her; to the other side she wondered if it was fair to have a relationship with a man who didn't reciprocate her love. The risk to end up hurt was truly strong. Then her curiosity had the upper hand.

"Mark, forgive me, there's something I don't understand. What about the… perplexity you had on inexperienced women? – she asked him, ashamed but even too shocked – because nothing changed, I'm still… you know… like that" she stuttered, avoiding his eyes.

"Good" he answered in a low deep voice.

Only then Fresia lifted her head and looked at him like he was crazy or something.

"One of the reasons I'm here now is because I hate the idea of another man touching you… before me".

He put his elbows on his knees and looked at Fresia, who seemed in la-la land. He really shocked her.

"So Squirrel – he plied – can you give me and answer now or tomorrow evening? And this time you won't have other appointments". Dominant as usual, he waited for her decision.

Fresia stood up to rinse the tea cups, then started to walk back and forth around the room, dip in her thoughts. She felt like a sexual toy, to tell the truth and it was new for her. She wasn't a beauty and no man had ever competed to have her in his bed. But Mark wanted her. The consciousness made her happy and frightened at the same time. How could she have a relationship with a man who refused any connection with love? Could she adapt to this? On the other hand she never backed down, every time she had a new aim to reach; she always fought nail and teeth to win the challenge. Why don't try this time too? Besides when she arrived in WWF Mark didn't even see her, like she was a piece of furniture but her tenacity and determination leaded her where she was: he wanted her as his woman. Who knows, maybe she could make him love her? That's it, this was her next target, Fresia concluded, but first she wanted to clarify a few points.

Mark watched her walking pensive, silent. He took it like a sign that she needed to reflect on his proposal and stood up himself, going to the door. He was about to leave, when she spoke.

"Your rules?" she asked

"Rules?" he echoed, confused.

"The first one is evident: love has nothing to do with this – explained Fresia – Do you have more rules?"

He looked at her a little amused, the girl had common sense after all.

"Nothing much, really. I just want you to understand that I'm not husband material, and I will not tolerate tears, whimpers… requests of engagement rings… and so on".

He didn't mean to be brutal, but she had to get his intentions fully.

"I have three rules" Fresia declared.

"I'm listening" he said, taking a step toward her.

"One: I want the exclusive. I'm possessive and I don't share. There won't be other women except me and I will do the same in return, so we can respect and trust each other".

"I agree" said Mark, taking another step closer.

"Two: I will see my friends every time I want. No man could oblige me to choose between him and my friends, 'cause he would lose the confrontation".

Mark smiled and nodded. "If your friends won't try to interfere in our relationship, then I don't see why you should stop to enjoy their company" he replied, with another step toward her. Now they were facing each other and she had to throw her head backwards to look at him. She took a deep breath before going on with the rules; she was going to say something that could make him run away, but she didn't want to deny her feelings and her nature just to be with him.

"Three: I can manage to be with a man who doesn't love me, I don't care about marriage and I don't want children at least for the next ten years. But I have no intention of hiding my feelings for you…. I'm in love with you Mark and I won't act like it wasn't important for me. I will not embarrass you displaying my love in public, but when we'll be alone I will hug and kiss you and show you my love every time I'll feel like doing it".

Mark was stunned. The Squirrel loved him? That was unexpected. He knew she had a crush for him, everybody in WWF was aware of that, but love? That was weird.

Fresia stood there, and she could almost hear the wheels in his mind spinning.

"If you won't accept this rules, then we can forget the whole matter – she affirmed boldly – Maybe you are the one who had to think about it? I am not a patient woman too, you can give me your answer tomorrow evening at the latest" she concluded, moving toward the door.

A hand grabbed her arm, taking her back.

"Not so quickly" Mark said with a voice that was all Undertaker.

He got over the shock rapidly and valued a series of pro and cons. Her rules suited him fine, he would have not tolerated other men in her life and he wanted to go out with his friends – even if he had very few friends – without complaining because he was going to leave her alone. The third rule was the hardest to digest, but the fact that she didn't look for marriage and children set his mind on rest. As for the lovey-dovey act, he didn't mind at all, on condition that she'd do it in private. Besides he didn't believe that Fresia was really in love with him. Probably it was just an infatuation, a sexual call that she didn't recognize. When she'd have been more expert she surely would have stopped with such stupidity.

Comforted by those thoughts, Mark blocked Fresia when she moved toward the door.

"Not so quickly" he said, with the voice he used with his opponents.

Fresia shivered and wondered if she had gone too far with the ultimatum. She hoped he wasn't pissed off, after all they were all alone and her self-defense classes could nothing against his monstrous strength. He was aware of her fears, of course he would have never done anything to wound her but a little of healthy subjection couldn't hurt. She had to learn that it was him to lead the game.

He let go of her arm and took a lock of her hair, rolling it up on his finger.

"I accept your rules – he said with the same Undertaker voice – Do you accept my proposal?".

By now the lock was completely rolled up, forcing Fresia to practically touch his chest with her nose. His masculine scent was making her dizzy and without thinking she kissed that muscular torso that was driving her crazy. Mark shuddered at the sensation of her soft lips on him. He bend his head so his mouth was close to hers, always imprisoning her hair.

"I suppose that was a yes" he murmured.

"_Si_" she answered, just a moment before he took her mouth in a hungry kiss.

He let go of her hair and took her by the waist, picking her up till she was at his height. Devouring her, he tightened his hold while Fresia put her legs instinctively around his waist. His body reacted immediately, becoming hard as a brick wall. He continued to kiss her, an arm around her waist to support her while the other hand went under her bottom, caressing it. He had dreamed about touching that round ass a lot and now he wanted to take out her pants to put his hands on the nude soft skin.

There was no need to rush things, though. He wanted to enjoy that wonderful girl properly and the only way to do it was to take her to his ranch, in his bedroom. There nobody could hear her screaming his name…. He couldn't wait anymore and stopped the kiss

"Come to my house. We will stay there the next four days" he told her breathless.

She was melting in his arms and it took her a moment to focus on his words.

"Tomorrow afternoon I have to go back to the arena, to pack my things for the courier".

She didn't think neither for a second to protest, the idea of being alone with her dream man in his house was making her nervous but happy.

"I will take you. Now gather your stuff, it's time to go".

"You're not with the bike, are you?" she asked worried.

"No Squirrel, I'm with the truck. Now hurry up, it's late".

He put her down and called the reception, cancelling the reservation for the room while she was collecting her belongings around the room. The habit to this procedure allowed her to be ready in 15 minutes. He stood up from the couch, lifted her heavy bag like it was a feather, took her hand and together they walked out, heading for home. Houston.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18 – Little girls grow up**

They arrived at the ranch under a pouring rain. Fresia couldn't see anything, she knew they had passed a gate, traveled along a private road and now were stopping in front of a huge building. Mark activated a remote and the car moved, till they were in a garage. The lights went on automatically as soon as the car made its entrance in the box. The door closed behind the truck, so they were safe from the thunderstorm. Mark got out while Fresia was looking around her and went to her door to open it. She smiled

"Thank you kind sir – she joked – can you help me to get out too, please? I'd need a staircase".

He chuckled, took her by the waist and deposited her on the floor. The pick-up was really huge, right for a man like Mark but surely not for a midget like her. A big black beast emerged from the depth of the garage throwing itself on them, especially on Mark who patted him, trying to calm his impetuosity.

"This is Damon, the most effective alarm system I know – he said making the introductions – come here so he can sniff you, he will recognize you as a friend from now on".

At first she was disoriented when the dog galloped on them, but now she approached him immediately. She adored animals, cats, dogs and horses in particular and stretched out her hands toward Damon's muzzle. He sniffed and then licked the hand, accepting her. Fresia patted him, talking sweetly and the dog laid down on his back so she could rub his belly.

"Mercenary" Mark grumbled, seeing that even his dog was taken by Fresia, just like him.

"Come on, I'll show you the house" he said.

She gave a last pat on the head of Damon and then followed him to a lateral door. They entered a vestibule with wooden panels on the walls and a natural stoned pavement. Mark hung his jeans jacket inside the fitted cupboard that took up an entire wall then did the same with hers. He opened another door, letting Fresia walk in the room first. She was dumbfounded. It was an enormous living room, divided in two by a fireplace. One side was furnished with soft sofas, a 50" TV color, two bookcases full of books, Cd's, DVD's, and a stereo system. The floor was covered almost completely with wool carpets in soft colors. Past the fireplace, to the other side of the room, there was a brickwork kitchen with innumerable set of shelves and doors.

"Fantastic – exclaimed Fresia – Will you let me use it? Please, please, please?" she said hopping on her feet.

Mark looked at her amused. "Of course you can use it. I told you I love Italian home cooking – he replied – Do you want to drink something?"

"No, thank you Mark".

"Then let's go upstairs so we can unpack and get comfortable" he said, indicating the stairs at the end of the living room, behind the kitchen. She followed him wordlessly, the nervousness pushing its way through her. They were alone now, but she loved Mark and everything would have gone well, she told herself. He entered a room and put the bags on the floor.

"Come in Squirrel, this is my room"

"Your room? Good Lord, it's bigger than my entire apartment in Italy! – she said astonished – are there more bedroom?" she asked. How huge was that house?

"Sure, there's three more bedroom, each with its private bathroom. Should I take your luggage in another one?" he asked cautiously. He didn't want to asphyxiate her, maybe Fresia needed to be alone for a little while.

"What?" she stopped looking around and focused on him.

"I hoped you would share this room with me. But if you prefer to have one all for yourself, it's fine" explained Mark.

She observed him, hair down on his shoulders and back, the powerful physique leaning against the doorpost, arms crossed, breathtaking green eyes looking at her, sexy mouth…. Did she want another room? Hell no! She wasn't a fool and couldn't wait to sleep in his arms.

"No Mark – she said getting closer – I don't want another room. I want to be with you".

Mark had heard enough and covered the space between them with a step. He put his hands in her hair, bent his head and kissed her. Languidly at first, slowly savoring the moment. But his body was screaming in desire and the kiss became famished, demanding. His hands went from hair to her face, shoulders, along her back opening the corset. Fresia felt the material fall at her feet, leaving her in just her black satin bra. She wasn't embarrassed, her hands moving on their own accord starting to caress Mark's chest, who grunted his approval. She unbuttoned his shirt completely, put her hand on his shoulder and pushed the shirt on his arms till it was at their feet on the floor.

"Now we are even" she murmured.

"No, not yet" he said before kissing her again while his hands worked with the bra's fastener. He sure had to have a lot of practice, because in just a few seconds the bra reached his shirt on the pavement. The sensation of skin against skin was incredible. Mark's hands were all over her body making Fresia vibrate, the thrills ending their journey in the middle of her sex. She was setting her panties all wet and smiled because this time her needs would have been satisfied.

He kissed her neck and shoulders, looking at her. She had her eyes shut and cling to him. She was beautiful, her round and firm breasts were of the right size to stay in his palm, just as he liked it. He opened her pants and made them slip along her legs, together with her black satin panties. When the clothes reached her knees, she lifter her legs alternatively and kicked them off. Now she was completely nude in his arms. He caressed her round buttocks, hips and breasts, then he pulled away leaving her confused. Why did he stop?

His hot look traveled all over her body, then he picked her up in his arms with ease and positioned her on the bed.

"You're beautiful Squirrel" he murmured

"Really?" asked Fresia amazed.

"Of course you are, let me show you how much" he replied kissing her, touching a soft globe and stroking the nipple with his thumb. Then his hand went lower till it reached her most precious area and started to caress up and down her slit. Fresia moaned in between kisses, his fingers were making her catch a glimpse of Paradise. She instinctively spread her legs further, giving herself to him.

It was like throwing petrol on a fire. Mark left her mouth and kissed his way down the neck till her breasts. He licked and nibbled her right round tit, while his fingers worked their magic between her thighs. Then he closed his mouth on a nipple and she panted, lost in an incredible pleasure. Mark moved his mouth to the other globe, and inserted a finger inside her. Fresia found it invading at first, but then got accustomed to the sensation and started to move her hips, to increase it. Mark kissed her again, then lifted her head to watch her.

"Now let me do, Squirrel. I want to eat you all, I'm dreaming about it since I saw you with that white dress on".

She looked at him confused, then understood what he was saying and blushed profusely.

He smiled. "Keep still and trust me ok?"

He kissed her, sucking her tongue with passion. Fresia let herself go, while he was leaving a trail of kisses along her body, till the center of her desire. Her embarrass dissolved at the first stroke of his skilled tongue on her clit. She gasped in pleasure and shoved her hands in his hair, writhing as Mark licked and sucked her mercilessly, driving her to orgasm. Mark was immersed in her scent and taste, totally concentrated in giving her pleasure and her moans were spurring him on to give her more. By now he was so hard, he thought the jeans would have ripped in front.

Fresia was on the edge of precipice, his mouth moving slowly and inexorable. Suddenly she tensed and she felt an explosion inside her. She rolled down the precipice at breakneck speed, her body shaking violently. Mark felt her orgasm and entered his tongue deeply inside her.

"_Oh si…. Oh Mark"_ she groaned while the orgasm carried her away, leaving her languid and satisfied.

He moved over her, licking his mouth like a cat after tasting the cream. She was breathing hard, sweating, hair all over the pillow. She opened her eyes and smiled timidly at him.

"Oh Mark – she breathed – that was… wow". She couldn't find the words to describe what he made her feel.

He felt his shaft growing harder at her words. Hell if that girl couldn't always make him feel like a superman. He stood up and unbuttoned his jeans, taking them down and throwing them aside. He breathed in relief feeling the blood run in his lower parts again. Fresia was looking at him with lowered eyelashes, still in a daze after the orgasm. He took advantage of it, taking out his boxers quickly, remaining naked in front of her, in all his glory. Her eyes widened, taking the very first look of his manhood. She remembered the comments of Jessie and Nora about the proportions of their men and she understood fully what they meant.

"Mark – she began, sitting up and backing up a little – are you sure… I think it won't fit" she said a little frightened by his size.

He chuckled, bending over her. "Oh yes Squirrel…. I'll fit you" he replied, grabbing her ankle and pulling her under him.

"Trust me baby, you're ready for me now. I'm going to make you cum so hard…" he whispered, his hands caressing her all over again and Fresia let herself go. Yes, she trusted him. After all she was going to give herself to the man she loved and couldn't wait to find out what it was to be a woman.

He licked a nipple some more, while his thumb tormented the other one and felt Fresia started to get exited again. Then he positioned himself between her legs, a hand guided his cock at her entrance and started to push inside her. Fresia tensed, feeling his huge head trying to open her up. God, but he was big.

"Relax Squirrel" he murmured, retreating a little before penetrating her a little more. He did it again, going a little deeper every time. She was tight, hot, wet…. He lost control of his body and with a powerful thrust he sank inside her completely. Fresia cried out her pain, clutching his shoulders hard. She felt as if a burning iron was inside her. She gritted her teeth breathing deeply, to relax her stretched walls.

Mark stood perfectly still, inside her. He knew he had hurt her, he had heard her scream and now she was whimpering quietly, waiting for the pain to go away, her face buried in his chest. He kissed her hair, neck, ears, trying to soothe her pain, to reassure her with his deep voice. Little by little the ache faded and she became aware only of his voice, his heat, his sweet kisses. She lifted her face to look at him, smiling.

"Are you all right?" he asked, smiling himself

"Yes baby – she said – I feel you, inside me. You're so big…."

She couldn't finish the phrase, he growled his desire and started to move. She gasped a little but soon the discomfort gave place to a new sensation.

"Put your legs around me" he panted, making her understand how to move to increase that sensation, thrusting deeper and deeper. She did as she was told and started to move with him, following him. God, that girl was incredible. Mark couldn't think, couldn't breathe, all his senses focused on her, inside her. He intensified the pace, spurred by her moans. He felt the first contractions of her walls and knew she was close. He put a hand between them and started to touch her clit. She was mewing and squirming, opening her legs wider, driving him wild. Fresia felt a strange heat and an unknown sensation grew inside her, more and more, till it was almost unbearable.

"Let it go baby – he encouraged her, driving his length fast and hard inside her – I want to see you cumm… come one Squirrel".

She screamed, clinging to his shoulders, throwing her head backwards. She felt as if she was fainting while the orgasm washed over her, shaking her deep and leaving her weak. Mark watched her cum, her internal muscles were contracting so hard to almost hurt him… almost.

"Oh God…" she panted, amazed by what had just happened to her.

"No Squirrel… Mark" he corrected her, pumping inside her again and again, his own orgasm approaching fast. She looked at him, beautiful, magnificent in his lovemaking. He was on her, inside her, his long hair forming a curtain between them and the rest of the world.

"_Ti amo, Mark_" she said when he reached his peak, roaring his pleasure.

He carried on moving just a little bit inside her, then collapsed on her breathless, crushing Fresia against the mattress. She hugged him sighing happy. They stood like that for a few minutes, holding each other, calming down little by little. Then he leaned on his forearms, stroking her face, kissing her tenderly. What he felt was incredible, he hadn't reacted that way to no other woman before and wondered why in the hell he had waited so long to take her. He remembered her voice saying that she loved him, just while he was cumming hard and a wave of tenderness ran over him. He realized that probably he was crushing her with his weight and rolled on his side, taking her with him. He didn't know what to tell her, he wanted to ask her a lot of stuff, but was afraid to ruin the moment. It was her who broke the silence.

"Mark – she asked, cuddling in his arms – will it always be like this?"

He smiled at the ingenuous question.

"Beside the pain, yes. In fact I think it will be even better, after I'll show you a couple of things".

She hid the face in his neck, embarrassed while he was laughing, making fun of her. He kissed her, touching her body slowly, her back, her bottom, legs and knees. He reached her thighs and pressed his fingers against her hot sex, pulling them back soaked in her essence and blood, watching her grimacing in pain.

"Are you sore?" he asked. She nodded.

He stayed there to watch her a little, then stood up with her in his arms, carrying her in the bathroom. Fresia looked around her, the spacious room was furnished in green and dark cream. He filled up the Jacuzzi and put Fresia in the warm whirling water, stepping inside it himself and sitting down behind her.

"The hot water should help to ease the pain" he said.

"Oh, I'm afraid it will take me quite a lot – she answered mischievously – I like too much to be pampered. What would your fans say if they knew that The Undertaker is a sweet, nice Teddy bear?"

"I'm not as sweet as you think Squirrel and if you dare blabbing around about such things, I will Tombstone you" he threatened, tighten his hold on her.

"All right, all right my Lord – she squealed – Nothing will come out of my mouth in public, I swear…. In private, to the other hand…."

"It will be better in private, I can do everything I want to you, nobody will come to rescue you" he provoked her, nipping her shoulder.

"Well, nobody will in public too. Who would be so stupid to go against a big evil beast like you?"

They laughed together, relaxing and playing a little in the tub. When the water started to get cold Mark stood up and put his black bathrobe on. Then took a huge towel, wrapping Fresia in it. They dried each other then Mark lifted her in his arms going to the bedroom. He put the towel aside and laid her in the middle of the bed, then took off his robe and joined Fresia, covering them both with a light bedspread. The thunderstorm had made the temperature drop and they got comfortable under the blanket.

In a few minutes they fell asleep in that warm cocoon, holding each other.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19 – A new life**

Fresia opened her eyes slowly, wakened up by a dog's barking. She didn't understand where she was at first, 'cause a sort of wall was in front of her. She blinked twice and finally realized that it wasn't a wall but a chest… Mark. Memories of the night before assaulted her like a tornado and she lifted her eyes to look at the face of her man, the love of her life, sleeping peacefully beside her, holding her.

Finally her dreams came true and she had fallen asleep, and woken up with Mark Calaway. She smiled, snuggling in his arms, enjoying his warmth, his hard body. Truthfully something was still missing to complete the picture, her biggest dream: hearing Mark say that he loved her… but there was time for that, she mused. She would have made him so happy that sooner or later he couldn't have helped it but fall in love with her.

She closed her eyes again, letting the memories take her… The way he had kissed, caressed, and licked her – she blushed at the thought – His tenderness when he took her virginity… to become demanding and impetuous at the end, claiming his pleasure. A shiver ran over her, she couldn't wait to do it again but the burning sensation she felt between her legs told her something different entirely.

_I have to go to the bathroom_ – she thought, feeling the nature's call. She shifted slightly to slide out of his arms, two tattooed trunks pinning her down, but he noticed her efforts and taking her by the waist, he pulled her against him.

"Mark – she giggled – I need to go to the bathroom"

"Uh uh – he answered sleepy – keep still and sleep"

"Mark, if you don't let me go I will pee in the bed" she said in a louder voice.

His eyes shot open, realizing what she was saying and let her go rapidly.

"Hurry back, I want you here" he grunted.

Fresia sat on the bed to put her baby-doll on and the discomfort increased.

"Ahi ahi" she lamented, going to the bathroom. After taking care of her stuff, she washed her "private zone" with warm and cold water, alternatively, trying to soothe her poor flesh. She went back to the bedroom, walking funny and laid down beside Mark, who was on her instantly, chuckling.

"What a pretty way of walking, are you trying to aerate your pussy?" he asked squeezing her nose.

"Ha ha, very funny – she said, slapping his hand away – It's your fault, you know. You skinned me".

He pressed his weight on her, pinning her down and blocking her, kissing her face and neck.

"Mmmmh poor Squirrel. It means that we'll find other ways to have fun for a little while. I can think about a thing or two…" he said then murmured something in her ear. Fresia looked at him perplexed and then shocked and Mark burst out laughing. His laugh was full and deep, making him even more sexy.

"But not now – he said – it's late, in three hours I have a meeting with the boss and you have to pack your things".

Fresia snorted. "It's right, we have to go. But first….. food! I'm starving"

"Good idea" he said standing up and dragging Fresia out of bed. Then he picked her up walking to the bathroom.

"Mark, what are you doing? I'm not disabled" she giggled, in truth loving to be in his arms, even if his height was making her dizzy.

"Program of the day: shower, out for lunch, arena, shopping at the market and dinner at home" he planned depositing her under the hot spray.

They washed and dried each other, then went back in the bedroom to get dressed. Fresia wore the same Capri pants of the night before with a coral pink blouse. Mark dressed all black, jeans and t-shirt. Then they went in the garage and Mark lifted Fresia on the pick-up's seat.

"Where is Damon?" she asked, not seeing the big dog.

"The custodian took him to go round the property. We'll see him this evening".

He pushed the remote button so they could go out in the sun, directed to a restaurant he knew, famous for its grilled steak. They had lunch in a private section that the owner of the restaurant, a wrestling fan, put at Mark's disposal and then went to the arena. They entered the arena chatting and were immediately spotted by the staff members, that was loading the WWF equipment on the trucks. All heads turned toward the two lovers before looking each others interrogatively, looking for a confirmation of what they saw: Mark Calaway, the Undertaker not only in the ring, was talking placidly with the girl who chased him for months…. Looks like she made it!

Mark escorted Fresia to her department, that was just in front of the tailor's. Arriving to her door, they heard muffled voices coming from the other room. Looking inside it, they saw Jessie and Glen making out on the bitty couch.

"Good afternoon to you, love birds" said Fresia loudly. The two lovers jumped up of the couch, turning toward the door.

"Damn, you can't stay alone neither for a minute in this place – grumbled Jessie – Good afternoon to you too".

Mark shook his head looking at the disgruntled face of his friend.

"Come on Glen, we have a meeting with the boss in 15 minutes".

"Yeah, I know. Another interminable meeting… I hope this time they have some good idea for the shows".

Jessie, who was observing both Fresia and Mark with interest, came out of her stupor.

"It's better if you two take some perfumed tissues with you" she said.

"That's right, I almost forgot. The air inside the meeting room will get…. Oppressive. If I were in your shoes I would sit near a window" Fresia giggled, followed by Jessie.

"Ok, you two. What did you do?" asked Glen

"We? But we are angels, don't you see the halo on our heads?" declared Fresia.

"We just wanted to give tit for tat to a dear friend who played with us too much". Continued Jessie, crossing her arms.

"Come on, I'll explain you along the way" she said to Glen, taking his hands and walking him to the meeting room.

Fresia looked at Mark. "Give me your handkerchief" she said.

Mark seemed skeptical

"I'm not going to blow my nose, I swear".

He gave her the tissue and she rubbed it on her neck, where she had sprayed her Chanel perfume.

"Here it is – she said, giving it back to Mark – if the atmosphere will get intolerable, put this on your nose and you'll feel better… thinking about me" she concluded batting her eyelashes.

He took the tissue and sniffed it, then put it in his pocket wordlessly.

"Well, we have to go now or you'll be late" she said taking his hand, trying to drag him with her.

"There's no need to come with me – he replied, immobile like a post – You have something to do too. I'll see you later". He kissed the top of her head than let go of her hand.

"But later I want to know everything about this _heavy air_ stuff".

Fresia felt as if he wanted to liquidate her quickly and was a little hurt. But then she remembered that he wasn't used to be in a couple and maybe he needed a little time to learn how to behave.

"Ok, see you later". She smiled a little than entered her room.

Mark walked away cursing, he knew she was upset but he didn't want to be seen by all his co-workers and boss holding hands with a woman. The gossip would have spread like wildfire and he couldn't tolerate interference in his private life.

Fresia started to gather all the equipment she used at every show. There were hundreds of jars, tubes, hairpins, combs, brushes, rollers of every dimension and color, irons to straighten or to curl hair…. In short, it was a lot of stuff that would have filled many boxes. Fresia was at the fourth box when Cindy arrived running, because she was late. It was Dwayne's fault, she affirmed grinning. Just then entered Laura, who had as many things to pack as Fresia. While they were chatting, Jessie put her face inside the door

"So that you know – she said to Cindy and Laura – miss Fresia Valeria Neri here arrived at the arena accompanied by no less than… Mark Calaway".

The girls screamed together, then took her by her shoulders and hands and obliged her to sit in an armchair. Jessie closed the door behind her.

"Now there's no way out – she joked – Tell us".

Fresia sighed in resignation; she knew she couldn't avoid her friend's questions so told them what happened the night before, after they parted. She told them about the "indecent proposal" of Mark and that she had accepted it. She explained that Mark didn't state his love, but that he wanted a relationship. Fresia had laid down her rules and Mark had accepted them, then they went to his ranch.

"You've been in his ranch? – asked Cindy amazed – As far as I know he didn't take anyone there, but Glen".

"What happened then?" asked Laura, exited.

Fresia pretended to be busy with a conditioner jar and said: "we spent the night together".

Again there was an explosion of shrieks and squeals.

"So, how it was?" asked Jessie.

"You didn't want to tell us anything, why should I now? – Fresia joked – You just have to know that it was exactly how I imagined it… Except the part in which I have difficulty to walk" she concluded putting her face between her hands.

The girls hugged her happily then went back to work because it was late and the Courier was about to arrive. Jessie stood with Fresia a little more.

"Are you sure that this agreement was enough for you?" she asked a little worried.

"At the moment I'm very happy – replied Fresia – but surely it won't be enough forever. I accepted because only in this way I can try to make him fall in love with me. You know that I don't draw back before a challenge. And this one is my bigger challenge".

"Well, to tell you the truth, many were betting that you couldn't convince him to go out with you – considered Jessie – And you even managed to share his bed".

"Nothing is impossible" declared Fresia smiling.

"You know what? I bet 50 dollars that you will reach your goal. In fact I think you already are half way, seeing the way he was looking at you earlier"

"Hope you're right. Anyway I won't surrender, at least as long as he doesn't tell me to leave him alone".

"Amen to that" replied Jessie before going to her room to end her job.

Two hours later, the meeting was over. The tasks were assigned, the storylines outlined, the roles settled on. The participants went out of the room little by little, sniggering. The last one to exit were Stephanie and Nora, who had waited till everyone was out of the room to erupt in a fat laugh. After only 20 minutes from the beginning of the meeting, the air inside the room had got pestilential and those presents didn't take too long to understand who the cause of it was. At first they didn't say anything, just opened all the available windows. But seeing that it wasn't enough to tone down the stench, soon Vince himself, clearing his throat, had invited Stacy to quit the meeting, so she could go seeing a doctor.

Stephanie and Nora almost died on the spot, trying to hold the laughs, but now in the empty room they could free themselves.

"Did you see the face of that bitch when my dad told her to go out?"

"Not only I saw it, but I even managed to turn on the camera just in time. I don't know if it worked anyway, 'cause it was under my purse"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Take a look" said Stephanie.

The camera had worked just fine and despite a bit of twirling in some passages, the voice of Vince was perfectly clear and the humiliated, red face of Stacy appeared on the screen for a few moments.

Kevin, who saw them confabulating during the whole meeting, approached them and watched the video, bursting out laughing with his thick voice that would have made collapsed a four floors building.

"I absolutely want this video. Come in my office for a minute, we'll download it on my computer" said Stephanie.

The girls disappeared in Stephanie's office. Then Nora came out and took Kevin's arm.

"Come on, my handsome big man, let's go watch this video in blessed loneliness" she teased him, winking.

Kevin looked at the woman beside him, who was half his size, and once more he wondered how he could have lived all those years without her.

"Let's go, my war correspondent" he joked and together they walked to the parking lot.

Mark and Glen arrived in the beauty department of the arena with Dwayne and Chris following them closely, joking.

"Oh God, I need a shower" Chris was saying, sniffing his clothes.

"Did you see the look on Martin's face? He was as pissed as a wild beast and at the same time he was ashamed like a thief" laughed Dwayne, holding his belly.

"If he'll let Stacy enter his house, the stench will stick to the walls. He must paint them again".

A chorus of guffaws coming from the corridor reached Fresia, Cindy, Laura and Jessie. They appeared all together at the door-frame to see what was happening. Glen ran to Jessie and picked her up, spinning her around like a teenager. "Darling, I don't know how you did it, but I didn't laugh like this for ages".

The girls looked each other gratified.

"I bet you're talking about Stacy – said Cindy, while Dwayne put an arm on her shoulders – What happened?"

"Vince chased her away from the meeting" Chris proclaimed in Jericho style.

In that very moment the cell of Fresia mewed sinister, announcing an mms. It came from Stephanie and was a cutting of the video of the meeting: exactly the part showing Stacy's face when Vince told her to go see a doctor. Fresia put a hand on her mouth to block the shout of joy that was threatening to come out. Then she neared her friends to show them the video. Pointless to say that the cell made the tour of all those presents and in the end a general laugh filled the corridor, while the girls exchanged high fives.

Fresia replied to Stephanie, thanking her for the mms and informing her that the Circle, Mark, Glen, Dwayne and Chris had already watched it. The Courier arrived to load the equipment and the girls said their hello, because they had four days off and were going home to rest till the next show.

"Are you ready?" asked Mark while Fresia took her purse and turned off the lights.

"Sure, let's go" she said with a pretty smile.

Mark observed her, the scornful and satisfied look was still all over her face.

"Remember me never to cross you, Squirrel" he said

"It's up to you Mark, if you hurt me I will find a way to make you pay"

"Be careful girl, I would not run away like Stacy did"

"Oh, and what would you do to me? Beat me?" she asked innocently, stepping toward him till she was touching his chest with her chin. In her mind it had to be a face to face thing, but she would have needed a stool.

"There are a lot of more interesting things to do, other then hit you" he replied, looking her mouth.

"Promises, promises" she sing-songed slunging the purse over her shoulder and taking his arms.

"So, what's in your program next? Shopping if I'm not wrong".

They took the pick-up and exited the parking lot. The couple reached the ranch at dinner's time. Mark unloaded the truck while Fresia set the table.

"What about a steak?" he asked.

"I'm not mad about it but it's late and my stomach is rumbling, go with the steak. Tomorrow we'll have _tagliatelle_, roast chicken with potatoes and chocolate and apple cake. Ok?"

"I can't wait" replied Mark.

After eating, when the plates were in the dishwasher and the kitchen tidied up, they moved to the other part of the living room, on the sofa in front of the TV. Fresia wanted to know everything about the meeting and laughed wholeheartedly while Mark explained in details the disgusted look on the faces of people inside the room; the attempts to change the air opening the windows; the whispering comments about Stacy who had her face down and the comments about Martin, who was purple for the rage.

"He was doing great efforts to stay by his woman's side – chuckled Mark – but you could say that he wanted to flee out of the room".

"So the tissue has been useful eh?" She asked, removing her shoes and kneeling beside Mark on the sofa, trying to cancel the gap between their heights.

"Yes, really useful – he said, putting an arm around her waist and tugging her on his knees so she was straddling him – but at the same time it caused a lot of embarrass".

"Embarrass? A tissue?" she asked confused.

"Yes, because every time i sniffed it a certain part of my body reacted violently and I didn't know what to do anymore to not make the others notice it".

"Oh, poor darling, what a torment. Luckily the attention was all for Stacy eh?"

"Not all the attention. Glen noticed it and he just made fun of me for two hours" he said holding her. He put his hands on her buttocks and rubbed her on him, making her feel his hardness, under the jeans. The friction triggered some discomfort on her lower parts, Mark could see it by the painful look on her face.

"I'm afraid your pussy needs some fresh air, Squirrel" he murmured, unbuttoning her pants. He lifted her with an arm, the other one taking out trousers and panties at once. Then he sat her down on the sofa and kneeled between her legs. He opened them and started to examine her tender flesh. Fresia protested, embarrassed beyond herself.

"Be good Squirrel, I just want to see the damages I did, ok? You can't hide from me, you're mine now" he said bossy, forcing her to keep her thighs open.

Fresia tried to relax but she was sooo ashamed. She had never been so exposed in front of a man before and she felt vulnerable and helpless. She put her face in her hands, while he watched her.

"You're all red, of course you're sore – he said kissing her _other_ lips – we'll leave her be for a couple of days".

Fresia looked at him, kissing her tenderly as to apologize for his behavior. Oh God, the sight of Mark between her legs was incredible. Then the time stopped while he licked and sucked her, his hands slipping under her blouse, opening her bra to torment an already erect nipple. Hearing her moan made him redouble his efforts, and within a few minutes he was gratified by her screams of pleasure, her little fists pulling on his hair. He lapped at her juices till she calmed down a little then lifted his head to look at her, sprawled on the couch trying to catch her breath. Mark went back up her body and kissed her passionately.

Fresia landed back to earth after flying so high to make her dizzy. Mark was kissing her and she tasted herself on his lips. He took off the rest of her clothes and threw away his t-shirt. Than stood up so his jeans could end in the same place. He looked at her, in his glorious nudity, than sat down the couch beside her, stroking his hard penis slowly. Fresia was breathless, he was beautiful touching himself with no shame in front of her.

"Come here and explore me, Squirrel – he said – like I just did with you". He pulled her between his legs, took her hand and put it on his member, showing her what to do to give him pleasure. He was hard along the huge shaft, but soft on the tip. After a little while she began to move the hand on her own, knowing instinctively by his groans how to please him. She caressed the globes at the bottom of his length and he gasped in delight. A drop of a transparent liquid gushed out from the tip and she wondered if it tasted good or not. So she move closer and licked it away. Salty, she mused, but not disgusting.

Mark jumped a little at the sensation.

"Go on little one – he encouraged her, who was repeating the manoeuvre – it's fantastic".

She was having fun now and the reaction of Mark pushed her to try something more. She took his penis in her mouth and sucked experimentally. Mark put a hand in her hair to guide her. She followed his indications, making him moan and writhe under her ministration. She felt powerful, almost impossible when you stay with a colossus like him. He roared his pleasure and a surge of warm and creamy essence flowed in Fresia's mouth, who spontaneously swallowed it till the last drop, caressing his legs and chest at the same time.

Mark grabbed her by her shoulders and picked her up to kiss her wildly. No other woman had ever made him feel like that and Mark was confused and a little frightened. How could a little inexperienced girl make him react in that way?

"You're wonderful" he told her in between kisses then stood up, lifting her in his arms and walked up the stairs, to his bedroom. She hold tight on him, putting her head on his shoulder, while he carried her upstairs.

"I love you Mark" Fresia murmured. He didn't say anything, but tighten his hold on her.

Stephanie shut the computer, after Nora left her office. She had downloaded the video, selected the most juicy part and sent it to Fresia's cell, sure that she would have divulged it right away. Their revenge was perfect, she thought. That bitch had what she deserved. She took her purse and jacket and was about to leave the room when Paul entered, with a grin on his beautiful mouth. He dressed all black, elegant trousers and a polo that adhered to every muscle of his arms and chest.

_God, what a spectacle – _she thought sighing – _I should bite him!_

"Interesting meeting – he started – after I don't know how much time finally we managed to have a summit without the bothering chitchat of Stacy".

He paused a little and then continued

"But her mouth still can harvest a lot of victims" he said bursting out laughing. He closed the door behind him to not be heard while he bent on his knees, in hysterics. Stephanie joined him, incapable of repressing her hilarity. When they calmed down a little, drying their tears, he asked: "Why do I have the impression that you girls have something to do with this story?"

"Us? Why should we do something like that? Maybe because Stacy opened her mouth too much? Well, now she is a sewer even for herself". She replayed proudly.

Paul moved nearer, leaning on the wall before her. Stephanie could feel his warmth and would have given about anything to touch him… all.

"What would your father say if he knew what you have done?" he said.

She got upset. Her father?

"Paul, why are you so obsessed by my father? – she replayed in disdain – Don't you have your own opinions?"

He tried to answer, coming off the wall, but she didn't let him speak.

"I'm a grown woman, Paul, separated from my father, you know? Try it out yourself, maybe one day you'll be a man" she ended with fury, giving him a hard push. Hell, that stupid was afraid of her father, that's why he was avoiding her like the plague, after knowing the truth by Stacy. What a coward!

Paul was speechless, he didn't expect such violence and he didn't like it. While they were facing each other, someone knocked at the door.

"Come in" she yelled.

Kurt Angle put his head in the doorway. "Come in Kurt".

He entered the office, feeling immediately the tension permeating the room. He looked Paul and Stephanie alternatively and wondered if it wasn't better to cut and run.

"So Kurt, how can I help you?" she said smiling to him.

"I wondered if you would like… - he paused, looking at Paul – if you would like to join me to dinner. I don't like to eat alone".

"With pleasure, Kurt – she articulated – I don't like to eat alone too".

She took Kurt's arm and together they walked out the room, waving at Paul.

"Close the door when you leave, will you?" she mocked him.

Then they went away, chatting charmingly, leaving Paul eating his gut.

Fresia spent four days in Paradise. She passed every minute with Mark, night and day, laughing, chatting, swimming, cooking… and having sex as soon as Fresia was able to bear his vehemence, of course. they christened practically every room of the house, and there was many. Mark was insatiable and made her try every possible position to reach the supreme pleasure. Fresia loved every minute with him, both physically and spiritually. She found out the he loved animals and children and gave a good amount of money to charity every year but nobody knew it. He adored to ride one of his Harley Davidson in his free time, he had about twenty of those and he spent a lot of time in his personal gym, where he had even a real ring.

Fresia often stood there, looking while he trained with the sack, showing all his strength and agility. On day, at the end of the training, she couldn't resist her lust and jumped on him, heedless of the sweat soaking his pants and running down his chest. They ended up christening the ring too and Fresia knew that she would not have looked at a wrestling match with the same eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20 – Hope never dies**

Three months later Fresia was still in Paradise. Mark was her life and she loved him more and more. She woke up every morning in his arms – for they were rooming together now – had breakfast alone or with Jessie and Glen then went to the arena together, where Mark had to film some segment for the impending show, meet the boss or simply warm up for his match. Fresia worked all the afternoon till late evening, then Mark came to her department to braid his hair and then Fresia walked him to the backstage, where she met with the girls to watch the show. When the match was over she accompanied him to his dressing room and waited while he showered and changed. Then they went back to their hotel room where they always made love passionately, falling asleep holding each other.

Fresia was savoring every moment with her dream man and her happiness reflected on her face, her smile, the light in her eyes every time she looked at him. She wasn't trying to hide her feelings either, filling him with attentions, not going too far because she didn't want to bother him. She knew that he was a reserved man so when they were in public she restrained herself a little. Mark from his part had changed, you can say he softened a little. He had lost the annoyed expression he always wore when she was around him before; now he interacted with her, looking and talking to her sometimes with a smile on his lips, a sincere smile of appreciation for the young woman that was with him.

The entire WWF was aware of what was happening between those two and some had almost had a hart attack the first time they saw Mark put an arm on Fresia's shoulders, coming back from a match. They were grateful to Fresia because she managed to round off his angles and they could work easier, without the worry to become the target of some pissed off colossus.

There was just a little detail missing. Despite her efforts, he still hadn't acknowledged his feelings: no love word had ever come out from his sexy but stubborn mouth. In a moment of discouragement she even had thought that he didn't give a shit about her…. Until something happened that make the hope return in her heart.

Mark was the guest in a national radio, for an interview. Fresia arrived at the arena alone and went to catering to have lunch. She met her friend Jason at the restaurant, already seated at a table with his inseparable mixed salad in front of him. He waved at Fresia, when he saw her entering the room and she joined him, after filling the tray at the buffet. Jason knew everything about Mark and Fresia, she kept him informed like she did with her other girlfriend. In fact he was a mine of advices and always managed to help her. After lunch they stayed at the restaurant a little more, sipping a hot tea – he was devoted to the infusion even more than Fresia – because it was still early.

"So – he asked – any novelty from the love front?"

"Nope, I tell him that I love him and he hugs me, holds me tight and kisses me, but he never says anything" she sighed.

"You know, sometimes actions speak more than words"

"Sure and his actions are telling me that he likes to be with me, but this doesn't mean that he loves me" she said, a little depressed.

"Darling, you've been together for three months now and believe me, I know for sure that he has never had a relationship so long before".

"Long? Three months are not all that much" she protested.

"They are for him, seeing that he never lasted more than three weeks" he giggled.

Ten minutes later they left the restaurant to go working and Jason walked her till her department.

"Promise me that you won't surrender – he said taking her hands – I've put my money on you and you would make me lose my savings".

Fresia smiled, feeling better. "I promise – she said lifting her right hand – Thank you Jason".

They hugged and Jason kissed her twice on her cheeks. It was like this that Mark spotted them. Fresia and the insipid little man he had already seen with her often, embracing tightly in the dimly light of the corridor. A blind fury took him and for the first time in his life he understood the meaning of the expression "seeing red".

"Let go of her, now" he growled to the poor Jason, his voice a frightening rumble resounding between the walls of the corridor.

Fresia turned around and saw Mark marching towards them like a tank.

"Sure thing, sir" he obeyed, before rushing away at breakneck speed, to more safe places.

"Come back, you little asshole" bellowed Mark beside himself and was about chasing him when Fresia walked in front of him, blocking him.

"Mark, what's got into you?" she asked, hands on her hips.

He lowered his eyes, 14 inch. under him, watching his woman getting in his way.

"Are you protecting him? – he barked – maybe before catching him it's better to clarify the question with you".

He grabbed her arm and dragged her in his dressing room, pushing her inside it roughly and locking the door.

"Clarify? There's nothing to clarify Mark – she yelled, not in the least pleased to be treated in that way – I told you that I have no intention to ignore my friends and Jason is a friend, you like it or not. We had lunch together and were saying our hello".

She looked cocky but any step Mark took towards her, Fresia drew away a step.

"What about rule n. 1? I'm possessive too, Squirrel and I have no intention to let someone else put his hands on you, especially an insignificant insect like that. You're mine, understood?". He wasn't shouting anymore, but his voice, low and deep, was more frightening of a gun at her temple. She stepped back again, weighing up what he was saying.

"What? Jason? Jason has nothing to do with it" she said more and more confused. Then an idea popped in her mind and she finally understood. An amused smile appeared on her face, widening little by little till it became a giggle.

"Mark, you can't believe that Jason and I…" She couldn't go on, laughing.

"what the hell are you laughing for?" he thundered, pushing her back till she reached the wall.

Fresia looked at him with love. He was jealous! What a wonderful thing!

"Because, my magnificent stupid, Jason would be happier having a date with you, rather than me" she replied grinning. Then, since he looked disoriented, she explained: "Jason is gay, silly".

Mark felt as if he was breathing better. He felt a stupid indeed, but damn if he would have admitted it to her. Fresia started to laugh again at his stunned face, putting her forehead on his chest.

"You're having a lot of fun now, eh?" he asked pressing her against the wall with his body. He took her face in his big hands and kissed her vehemently, moving his body to make her feel his powerful erection. Fresia kissed him back with as much passion, caressing his chest. Mark lifted her, pressing her against the wall and made her put the legs around his waist. A hand went under the dress, caressing her thighs till he reached her panties. He closed his fist on the tiny piece of lace and ripped it out with immense satisfaction. His cock got even more rigid, if possible.

He touched her sex, to be sure she was ready for him then, in an only fluid movement he entered her to the hilt. Fresia trembled at his invasion and pulled away from his mouth to catch her breath. God, but he was big!

"Oh yes Mark – she whispered while he pumped inside her – I'm having a lot of fun".

She couldn't move, blocked between the wall and his body. He was in control and she couldn't help but let him have his way… enjoying every minute.

"You're mine Squirrel – he panted in between thrusts – No other man will ever have you. You belong to me".

She moaned her consent and he increased his pace.

"Tell me Squirrel – he breathed – tell me now".

She smiled, knowing exactly what he wanted to hear.

"I love you Mark" she managed to meow, a moment before surrendering to the pleasure. He watched her cumming, plunging deeply inside her while a potent orgasm washed over him, overwhelming his senses.

They remained there for a few minutes, against the wall to not fall dawn, Mark still inside her, panting. Then he lifted his head. He'd been a little too rough and looked at her to make sure she wasn't too upset.

She smiled, instead. "You know, I think we just had our first argument" she said kissing all over his face.

"Uh uh" he answered, incapable of thinking coherently.

"We should fight more often, if making up will be always like this".

He chuckled, threw her on his shoulder ignoring her protests and carried her to the bathroom. After all they had to clean up to go back to work.

After that episode, Fresia regained her optimism, her self-confidence and the hope that someday Mark would have dumped his body armor, declaring his love for her. Her friends were constantly encouraging her, especially Jessie who could see a certain something in his eyes, every time he looked at Fresia. The only one who never voiced her opinion was Stephanie. She didn't want to cast her friend down, but unfortunately she knew Mark since she was a child and was well aware of how harsh and merciless he could be. When Mark wanted something he could become as brutal as a stone cracker just to have his way. And when he wanted to close a relationship with someone, he could be implacable.

He didn't know what tact and diplomacy were and Stephanie had seen more than a woman coming out poorly after a confrontation with him. Not physically, of course. Mark would have never raised his hands on a woman, she was sure about it, but he sure could wound her spirit badly. She was impressed though by his behavior towards Fresia, he treated her with respect and kindness, there was a sort of tenderness in him. But what if Mark got tired of her? Fresia would have needed all her courage and the help of her friends to not come out of the relationship totally broken. Stephanie just hoped that he would fall in love with Fresia… Who knows, maybe sometimes miracles happen.

For example, a sort of miracle happened in the relationship with Paul. Stephanie had followed Cindy's advices to the letter: she had put Paul aside and had started to go out with other men. Not everybody, of course, but someone she liked. So she accepted to have dinner a few times with Kurt and now they were good friends. Kurt had problems with his wife Karen and when he needed a break from the mess that was his marriage, he loved to spend time with Stephanie, watching a movie or simply strolling around. A good talk with her and he felt relaxed and in peace again.

Then there was Paul Wight, alias Big Show. He was a really funny person and when they were together Stephanie always ended up holding her stomach in pain, by dint of laughing. Scott Hall too asked her to have dinner with him, but despite the fact that he was an undoubtedly handsome man, she couldn't felt at ease in his presence; she didn't trust him, that's it. So she said no. The first time he accepted it calmly. The second one, he turned his back at her abruptly, outraged. The third time he got really angry.

"You believe you're above us all, right Princess?" he hissed grabbing her arm forcefully.

"Let me go Scott, you're hurting me" she said, trying not to panic.

"You think you're better than me? Let's see how much of a Lady you are, when you'll be on your back getting fucked like a common wore".

He was about to drag her away and she started screaming for help, trying to free herself. Then suddenly she was free. Something had swept away Hall, pulling him away from Stephanie. The impact was so hard to make her lost balance and she had found herself sitting on the floor. From her position she had seen what provoked that earthquake. Or better, who. Paul charged Scott like a fury, making him let go of her and now he was blocking Hall against the wall, squeezing his throat menacingly.

"If you ever will touch Stephanie again, I'll kill you. Don't talk to her, don't look at her, don't breath in her direction" Paul said.

Scott seemed shaken and nodded. As soon as Paul left him, Hall tried to punch him but Paul was ready: he dodged his fist and replied elbowing Scott in plain face. Scott collapsed on the floor, unconscious. In the meanwhile, a little crowd collected around them, attracted by Stephanie's screams and the noise of the fight. Kevin Nash was with Paul when they heard Stephanie crying for help. Paul rushed along the corridor like a panther, to defend her. Then Scott had tried a stupid move and now he was paying the consequences, as usual.

_Well my friend, you really deserved it_ – Kevin thought, throwing Scott on his shoulder like an old rag and taking him to the infirmary.

In the meanwhile Paul was picking up Stephanie from the floor. She didn't think about it a minute and flew in his arms, shocked by what had just happened. Paul held her tight to him and rocked her, her head on his massive shoulder. All those presents starting to disperse little by little, shaking their heads and exchanging their point of views:

"That Scott Hall is always been a problem, but now he's becoming dangerous"

"Vince McMahon sure will drive him out, nobody put their paws on his daughter"

"Thank God Paul was there"

"Wanna bet that those two will end up together?"

And so on…..

Stephanie was now in the dressing room she shared with Paul. He made her sit down on one of the couches and sat beside her.

"Thank you Paul – she said with trembling voice – I was really afraid and didn't know what to do when he began to pull me".

"Scott is a walking mine, everybody knows it – he replied - It wasn't very wise to accept his courting".

"But I didn't accept anything at all. He asked me out and I said no, that's why he got angry" protested Stephanie.

"Mmmh… he's always drunk…. Probably he saw you going out with several men and thought he could put his hands on you" Paul commented, as if he was talking to himself.

"The way you're saying it, seems like I'm making a collection of men". She was getting over the shock and started to lose her patient a little.

"You have to admit that lately you've been a lot busy…" he started, but was interrupted by Stephanie, jumping on her feet like a spring.

"Busy? What the hell do you mean by busy? I went out with two men, what's more two friends, and now I'm a slut?" She asked, hands on her hips, raising her voice more and more.

"Calm down Stephanie, I wasn't saying that.." he tried to minimize.

"Of course not, it takes courage to say such things, you're just insinuating instead. Next you'll say that it was my fault if that beast of Scott wanted to…" she couldn't finish the phrase, too shaken by the memories of the words Scott spat in her face.

"Enough Stephanie, don't try me! No, it's not your fault if Scott is an animal and you don't have to be afraid because if he values his life he will not come near you again".

He stood up and Stephanie immediately lost her physical advantage.

"The two guys which you had dinner with, are married, Steph. Isn't this important for you?"

"Lord, Paul, I told you that they are my F-R-I-E-N-D-S – she yelled irritated – Sharing a dinner with someone doesn't mean sharing his bed too".

"Kurt is going to separate by his wife. Are you thinking of taking the still warm place of Karen" he asked, scornful.

Stephanie lost her patient and before he could react, slapped him so hard that he turned his face to the side.

"How do you dare to say such awful things? Anyway, I'm not going to wait for you forever, you stupid blond ape!" she shouted out of control, but as soon as the words came out of her mouth she realized her admission. She put a hand on her mouth, startled and then rushed to the door. Paul was faster, though and reached the door before Stephanie, locking the door and putting the key in his pocket. Then he turned around to look at Stephanie, who was petrified in the middle of the room. Was he going to hit her?

"Not this time, Princess. You won't leave until I'll let you" he growled. Then he grabbed her by her hair and kissed her roughly, holding her tight in his arms while she pushed against his chest to try to free herself. Then the sensation of her soft curves under his hands made him lose the battle with his body. The hands in her hair became caressing, the mouth that was pressed roughly on Stephanie's lips started to move with sensuality and the punitive kiss he wanted to inflict her turned into a passion explosion. They kissed for several minutes, in the middle of the dressing room. Then he pulled away to catch his breath.

"Is it this that you were waiting for? – He murmured while his lips ran down her neck – 'Cause I've waited too much. Enough is enough".

He kissed her again, almost carrying her to the nearer sofa. He put an arm under her knees, lifting her a little, just to make her sit down on the couch. Than he was on her. Stephanie had completely lost her mind, his hands were all over her body caressing her in places she only had hoped he wanted. Paul was right, they couldn't wait anymore. They undressed each other slowly, kissing and stroking and within a few minutes were stark naked. Paul devoured her body with his eyes, she was the more sensual creature he had ever seen. He lowered his mouth on her breasts and started to taste them in turn, closing his mouth around the nipples and sucking tenderly while she whined and trembled under his ministration.

He put a hand between her thighs and touched her pussy that was hot and wet. She was ready for him. He didn't wait longer. Paul opened her legs wider and positioned himself at her entrance. Then with a powerful thrust he claimed her as his. Stephanie gasped a little, her breath missing. But the pain lasted just a few seconds and then there was only the feeling of Paul inside her, moving slowly while his fingers tickled a hard nipple.

"Move with me baby, push towards me" he whispered and when she did it the pleasure intensified so much that Paul couldn't keep the slow pace and he thrust harder and faster. Stephanie moaned, moving her hips at his rhythm, the pleasure more and more intense, almost violent. Until an incredible heat radiated inside her and Stephanie screamed Paul's name, cumming wildly.

Only then Paul let go of his self-control; he rose completely on his knees, grabbing her hips and drove hardly in her wet passage, searching his own satisfaction. It took him just a few more thrusts to reach the apex and he pulled out of her, his semen flooding on Stephanie's abdomen in a warm surge.

"I'm sorry love – he said, his breath short – You'll think I'm an animal"

"I think you're perfect" she replied with trembling voice, overwhelmed by what she was feeling. A tear rolled on her beautiful face and he dried it with his lips.

"So why are you crying?" he asked worried.

"It was…. beautiful" she answered, still in awe.

"Yes, it was" he smiled, kissing her. Then he lifted her up in his arms and went to the bathroom, to fix the mess he made.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21 - ****Armageddon – Part 1**

It was almost Christmas time and half of WWF's workers were organizing to go home, to spend a few days with their family. The others would have remained at work, for the Christmas shows. Fresia was among them because she was working for the Federation only for six months and had accrued just a few days of vacations, not enough to go back home in Italy to spend the holidays with her family. So, according with her parents and brother, she decided to go see them later in the year, at Easter time. In the meanwhile she asked to her sister in law, who owned a clothing shop in Italy, to send her a series of items for her friends and Mark, as Christmas gifts: a dress, two belts, a purse and silk underwear for her friends; a designer tie for Jason and a fabulous, elegant leather jacket for Mark.

Fresia had spent a fortune, but it was worth it. She loved her friends because they had made her feel at home. And she loved Mark, Fresia considered him her fiancé even if there was nothing to make it official. To hell with it, for her it was more than official, they practically were living together! Surely it wasn't a ring at her finger that could represent love. She loved Mark with all her heart but didn't run to buy him a ring to show her love to the world. The important thing was that Mark knew it and Fresia was sure that he felt her love for him.

As for Mark, he neither had bought a ring for her, of course. In fact he'd never given anything to her. Well, they went shopping together a few times and he insisted to buy her some stuff, but in Fresia's heart it wasn't the same. Mark earned a lot of money in WWF and he knew how to invest it so you could say that he was a wealthy man. It wasn't hard for him to extract his credit card, offering to buy her a pair of shoes rather than a purse. But Fresia couldn't care less about valuables. A simple flower was more precious at her eyes, if Mark would have taken the time to buy it personally, choosing it because suited her hair or eyes….

Fresia had spent hours on internet, in the middle of the night while he was sleeping, to pick the right gift for him. Who knows if Mark had done the same for her? She hoped it ardently. After all Christmas could not be ignored that easily. Fresia smiled picturing Mark frowning in concentration, a serious look on his face while he tried to find the right gift for her. Yes, it would have gone like this and she already was quivering with anticipation, thinking about the moment of exchanging gifts, at Christmas Eve, perhaps under the Tree…

While she was lost in her fantasies, Fresia realized an important detail: Mark hadn't told her about his planes for Christmas still. She knew that the day after Christmas, Monday night, The Undertaker had to take part in the Raw show, so he would have been there. But he didn't say anything about the days before Christmas. Was he planning to go home? Above all, was he going to ask her to accompany him?

Fresia was doubtful about it. Introducing her to his family was like making their relationship "official" and Mark wasn't ready for that. Anyway a girl could dream, right? She thought, entering the arena and going to the hair and makeup area. She had to unpack her equipment and then wait for Mark, who was filming some spots for the incoming show, Armageddon, together with Paul, Steve Williams aka Stone Cold, Kurt Angle, Dwayne and Rikishi. The five men were scheduled for the main event, a "Hell in a cell" match for the World title.

Walking along the central corridor she was joined by Paul Levesque, coming out from Stephanie's office.

"_Ciao_ Blondie" she greeted him, as she always did.

"_Ciao_ shorty" he replied using his preferred nickname for her.

"How is our Princess today? Since you two are together I can't see her anymore" she joked.

"You know, I am a very demanding man, I want her all for myself – he chuckled – Anyway she is fine, very busy organizing Christmas. You know her".

"Of course! She is a McMahon after all, everyone at his place and with a well-defined task".

The McMahon family was occupied with the shows and the Christmas advertising so they would have worked all the holidays and since Paul had to work too and his hometown was too far, he and Stephanie would have spent Christmas together. What a romantic thing, Fresia thought.

"Have you already bought the gifts? – she asked curious – I just did it".

"Yes, me too but I have no intention of telling you anything or I run the risk to spoil the surprise".

"Are you calling me a chatterbox? Me?"

"Nooooooooo, you're kidding. I'm just saying that secrets don't suit you and I don't want to risk anything – Paul laughed – What about you? What did you pick for Mark?"

"I'm not telling you, you big lout" she replied making a face at him. "But just so you know it, I ordered something special for Stephanie, something that you will like a lot" she said winking, entering her room.

"What is it?" Paul asked very curious.

"Uh uh, no way – she said shaking her finger – Go to your job Paul, you're late. _Ciaoooo_". With that she closed the door in his face.

Fresia worked all the afternoon, with Cindy and Laura, chatting pleasantly while positioning the equipment for the next evening. A knock at the door distracted her from the bottles of shampoo.

"Come in" she yelled, putting the last one on the shelves.

"_Ciao bella_" Jason greeted.

"_Ciao bella_" Fresia replied smiling "What's up?"

"I'm going to the ring to control that my boys had done a good job with the cage so, since I'm here, I was thinking about offering you a mug of tea. Are you coming?"

"Good idea Jason, after all a real lady always gets her tea at five o'clock in the afternoon".

Jason rolled his eyes, laughing.

"Girls, we have finished here – said Fresia to her friends – I'm going to take a break. What about you?"

"You go Fresia – said Cindy – We will wait for the men here. It will take them a while anyway, they always linger for hours chatting, after they have done with the job".

"Right. I will pass by their locker room going to the bar, so I can inform Mark that he will find me there when he'll ready" she said, before going out.

Mark was in a bad mood. He had just had a meeting with the boss who told him that the plans for Armageddon were changed and Stone Cold Steve Austin would have won the belt instead of him, keeping the title till WrestleMania. Then he had to repeat the same segment four times, because that airhead Angle thought he could change the script at his liking, making the director and the cameraman crazy. As if it wasn't enough, his knee was hurting like hell, keeping him from concentrate.

But the real source of all his troubles was her, Fresia. She was pretty, funny, frank and sincere and had brought a blast of fresh air in his life. He was sexually fulfilled as it didn't happen often… after all a stable relationship had its pros. What he liked mostly about her was that she never obsessed him with plans for their future together. She simply enjoyed what they had, as he did. Their relationship was enough for her and that made Mark very serene.

But lately he had the sensation that things were a little different. With Christmas approaching, Fresia seemed to have the need to be near him constantly, hugging him and smiling sweetly. As if she was waiting for him to say something…special. She didn't ask him about his plan for Christmas, but had bought a new dress to wear that special day and was organizing to cook some biscuits that, she said, he would have surely loved.

Mark knew that she couldn't go back to Italy to stay with her family and she was upset. Consequently, not wanting to spend the festivities alone, she was hoping to be invited by him. Mark personally had no problems with that, but he had promised to his family to go home for a few days before Christmas and he didn't want to take her with him. Introducing her to his parents was like making their relationship "official", surely much more of a simple sex affair. He had never brought a woman at home to know his family, they would not have let him leave in peace, after it. So he decided to go alone and knew that he was going to hurt and disappoint her, but he didn't know what to do. A part of him was annoyed by the thought of hurting her; on the other side the consciousness of how much he had changed because of her, irritated him.

_Dulcis in fundo_ there was the stupid behavior of his coworkers and friends, who were unequivocally by Fresia's side. They tormented him with a thousand of "why", especially Glen. That's what happens when you get softer: everybody felt the right to criticize you! Why didn't they understand that he wasn't a domestic guy? A man who couldn't be tamed and put on a leash?

The director was saying that the shootings were finally perfect and everybody was free to go. Mark, Dwayne, Glen, Kurt and the massive Rikishi went to the dressing room. The wrestlers were sharing two rooms and the Divas stayed all in a locker, because the arena was little and the space narrow. After a hot shower, Mark sat on a couch to slip his shoes on. He had to fetch Fresia, before going back to the hotel. That night he would have talked to her, communicating her his decision to go home for a few days… alone. It was not so hard, wasn't it?

Glen sat beside Mark, talking continuously with Paul, explaining in details what he had bought for Jessie. He was sure he had found the right gift for her and couldn't wait to deliver the small package to his girl. Paul in turn was saying that he too had purchased Christmas gifts but he had no intention to say a word about it. If he didn't tell Fresia, imagine if he would have said it to that big mouth of Glen.

"Speaking of Fresia – said Paul turning to Mark – She told me she had found the perfect gift for you but don't ask me what is it because she didn't want to talk about it".

"I'm not asking you shit" he grumbled irritated. The other two exchanged an eloquent glance.

Fresia had bought him a gift? Of course, it was almost Christmas. Damn, he still hadn't bought anything for her. Truthfully he hadn't thought about Christmas gifts at all. It was always like that, every year. He ended up taking home some valuables he found in one of the airport he frequented for his job, especially abroad. But this year there was Fresia. What should he do?

"Have you already found the gift for Fresia, Mark?" Glen asked.

Mark didn't answer, annoyed, fastening his shoes.

"I can help you with that – intervened Dwayne with his usual sarcasm – Give her a little of cheerfulness, coming from you it will surely be an incredible surprise".

"There is nothing to think of – Kurt said – Give her a jewel. Women love precious stuff and then they will let you do what you want".

"You should ask a piece of advice to her friends, they sure know what she likes" Paul reasoned.

"Hey, what about a journey, just the two of you. A couple of days of love on a beautiful Hawaii's beach" Rikishi suggested, denoting a romantic soul that clashed with his dimensions.

"What a wonderful idea! Cindy would love it" said Dwayne.

"On condition that you really intend to do it. The gift, I mean – said Glen in a severe tone – Or maybe your time is too precious to waste caring about Fresia?"

Mark had enough. How did they dare to look at him with disapproval? Who the hell did they think they were? Why didn't they mind their own business? Irritated by the criticism and tormented by the sense of guilt, he exploded, standing up abruptly and placing himself in front of his accusers.

"What I do with Fresia is my business, period. I don't tolerate interferences in my private life and I don't give a shit about what you all are thinking" He paused, looking at them one by one.

"Look at you, all of you. You're pathetic. A pussy has been enough to reduce you a bunch of spineless dummies".

"Hey, this has nothing to do with me" Kurt protested but a glower from Mark was enough to shut him up and a nod sufficient to make him sit down on a bench at the end of the locker room, hoping to go unnoticed.

"I don't care about stupidities, such as love – he thundered – Fresia is just my woman, she's neither my fiancé nor my future wife. I could replace her tomorrow if I wanted it so I would even resolve the awful problem of Christmas gifts". He concluded with a derisive sneer.

The silence in the room was total, almost palpable. But it was a strange silence. Mark caught his breath, after the tirade, if someone of those cocks would have pecked him, he was ready to answer back. Then he realized that the attention of those presents wasn't on him. Everybody was looking at the door, at Mark's back.

He turned around to understand what it was and saw her. Fresia was on the door of the locker room, which was open directly on the central corridor. The initial shock painted on her face developed little by little into sorrow, clearly visible in her eyes. Then she had a dignity gesture, turned on her heels and ran away.

At that point the silence was going to scream. Jason, who was with Fresia, seeing her flee away looked at Mark as if he was the Devil himself

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he said, before leaving in search of his friend.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22 ****Armageddon – Part 2**

Fresia ran at breakneck speed, as to get away from her pain, not caring where she was going. She found herself in the arena and looking around her she saw the technician's hole, directly under the central staircases. The place was peaceful and isolated, with a dimly light coming from the ring. Nobody would have disturbed her there and she had a desperate need to be alone to work out what had just happened. She sat down on a huge speaker, between two columns, her back against the wall. She hugged her legs, putting his head on her knees.

Mark's words were echoing in her head, booming threateningly, like a dark pain. He had called love a _stupidity_ with such contempt that she still had goose-flesh. In that very moment all her hopes, her dreams about a future together, the illusion to hear him tell her that he loved her…. everything died in that moment. She was there, at the locker room, to inform Mark that she was going at the bar with Jason. She had arrived at the door just in time to hear him spit on her feelings. And hearing him say that he couldn't care less about her had really destroyed her.

_I could replace her tomorrow if I wanted it_, were the words pronounced by the mouth of the man she loved more of her life. That life had lost every purpose now.

Fresia called herself a stupid, how could a plain girl like her, a simple hairdresser, make a man like Mark Calaway fall in love with her? It was her fault, she knew she was gambling when she accepted his "indecent proposal"; nothing could guarantee a happy ending. But she had always been a romantic at heart and believed that even fairy tales had a little truth in them. Well, it didn't work. Now she would have gone through a bad time, trying to find the strength to face the pitiful looks of her friends and coworkers. She had to find a way to see him every day, knowing she couldn't fall asleep and waken up in his arms anymore. Because his words were like a death sentence for their relationship.

Maybe it was better to leave the WWF and find another job. An old friend of hers worked in a model agency in Italy, perhaps she could find a position for Fresia in Milano or in Paris, and she would have been closer to her family in that way. There was time for that anyway, her contract in WWF expired in six months, she had all the time to plan her return in Italy.

_I'm a loser_ – she thought shaking her head. Then, after a little reflection, she changed her mind. No, she wasn't a loser. She had lived a dream, lasted more than three mouths and she had been happy, more than ever. Love was never in vain, she said to herself. But she had no intention of letting Mark walk on her in the name of love. She had to talk to Mark, she had to face him… But not tonight.

While Fresia was there, trying to decide what to do now, she heard Jason calling her name.

"I'm here" she answered. She stood up and went out of her hiding place to meet her friend, who appeared more upset than her.

"Darling, I've looked for you everywhere. How are you feeling?" he asked, breathless.

"What do you think? I'm feeling violated, as if someone had torn down a part of me" she answered, hugging Jason.

"What are you going to do now? – he asked, rocking her – You should talk to him, you know? Making things clear before taking a decision".

"I know Jason, but tonight I really can't – she whimpered – The way I'm feeling now I would just throw myself at his feet, begging him not to leave me".

"Oh no, I won't allow it" Jason declared firmly, pulling away from the hug and taking the situation in his hands.

"I'll tell you what to do – he sentenced – I'll call my hotel booking a room for you, or you can stay with me, if you want. Right now we are going to your hotel to take all your stuff".

With that said, he took her hand heading for the back door of the arena.

"The night will help you to find the right way out of this mess… After a good mug of tea, of course" he concluded.

Fresia felt immediately better. Jason was right. She just hoped to not meet Mark while she was in their hotel room, gathering her things. Fresia and Jason got in Jason's rental, driving to Fresia's hotel. It wasn't the same hotel of Jason, because he wanted to be free, in case he decided to share private moments with someone, far from the discriminating looks of his colleague. He took his cell and booked a room at his hotel for Fresia, who wanted to be alone. They arrived at Fresia and Mark's room with no snags. She took her luggage and started to fill it quickly and efficiently. Ten minutes later she zipped up the trolley and went out without turning back. She didn't want to have the vision of an empty room, as the last memory of their life together.

Within a half-hour they arrived at Jason hotel. Fresia picked up her key and Jason walked her to her door.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked attentive.

"No, thank you. I need to relax and think. I always do it better when I'm alone" she said with trembling voice.

"Do you want to eat something?" he insisted

"Now I'm not hungry. Maybe I will ask later for room service" she said, practically dismissing him.

"If you need me, I'm in the room at the end of the corridor" he informed kissing her forehead, before going to his room.

Fresia thanked him again and then entered her room, closing the door behind her and leaning against it, her eyes closed and her breath deep. She was alone. She started to unpack, just to get ready for the night. She took out from the trolley two shirts too, because the permanence in the luggage would have creased them. She undressed and went in the bathroom to shower. It was cold in that part of the Usa, and Fresia wore her thick wool PJs with matching robe and wool knee socks. Then she went in the kitchenette and put the kettle on the stove.

All those simple activities were relaxing her and the heels in her brain started to function correctly again. The truth hit her like a slap: Mark didn't love her. She had no doubts about it, no more _maybe_, no more _perhaps_. She could entrust his life to him and Mark didn't know what to do with it. Sipping her hot tea Fresia told herself that the next day she would have talked to Mark, telling him that it was over.

She put the mug in the sink and took off the robe, going to the bed. She slipped under the quilt and turned on the TV, but she couldn't focus anything. With eyes full of tears, Fresia remembered that she had sworn not to cry for a man anymore; but when the sobs started to gush out of her chest, she turned on a side pouring her heart out. This time she would have made an exception.

Mark arrived at the hotel two minutes after Fresia and Jason had left. He marched towards their rooms and when he was there, the empty closet and drawers made him understand that his worst premonition had come true. Probably he could have intercepted her but Glen made him lose precious time with his sermon. He sat on the bed with his forearms on the knees. What the hell had happened? He remembered the events of the last hour and realized that in a short period of time his life had turned upside down. And it was his fault. The guys in the locker room were blabbing incessantly about love, Christmas and Mark had felt…. Involved. So he panicked.

He had known those monsters for years and now they had become lambs in the hands of their shepherdesses and Mark had the impression that to others eyes he looked just like another lamb…. This thing annoyed him a lot, he didn't want to be tamed. A sense of suffocation had took him and Mark reacted taking refuge behind his preferred armor, the _alter ego_ that everybody knows in the ring, The Undertaker. He had silenced all his coworkers with curt and cruel words, directed just to the presents anyway. A declaration of independence and male strength.

He didn't expect for Fresia to be there, behind his back, hearing the sharp words he pronounced with so much annoyance. Damn him and his bad luck. He would never have forgotten the look in her eyes. Amazement, disbelief, pain. She didn't even say a word, she just had turned around, running away. Mark wanted to follow her, talk to her, explaining that it was just a façade for those stupid guys who were always teasing him, but he had been caught unawares, freezing on the spot.

All the guys in the locker room, after the first moments of disconcert, started to criticize him furiously. Even Kurt Angle, who was the worst "couldn't-care-less" kind of guy Mark had ever known, looked at him shaking his head, then he walked out of the room saying:

"You don't deserve a girl like that".

Paul, Dwayne and Glen had literally attacked him, making him feel even more of a worm of what he already was feeling. Obviously his features didn't show anything, but he had felt like an asshole. His friends were right, he was a fool. The sense of guilt that was tormenting him since a few days, for his decision to not invite Fresia to go home for Christmas with him, had played a bad trick at his mind and he reacted like a pissed off T-Rex.

The truth was that Fresia never tried to tame him, she didn't expect rings or marriage's proposals, she never asked him to not going out with his bike for hours like he loved to do, nor had kept him to spend time with his bikers buddies playing cards. Fresia had done nothing but love him and in exchange she only asked respect. Sadly today he had denied her even that request.

He remembered Glen's words: _You're an idiot, Mark and will see it the moment you'll lose the only thing you had ever cared for._

Glen was right, he had to talk to Fresia. Mark took the cell and dialed her number, but one more time the metallic voice of the answering machine was the only answer he got. He left the hundredth message, praying her to call him back.

The news about what had happened in the male locker room had gone round the WWF in less than an hour. Glen, Paul and Dwayne told it to Jessie, Stephanie, Cindy and Kevin, who in turn told it to Laura and Nora. Kurt Angle, for his part, questioned by the ones who had heard Mark's yells, told everything to Steve Williams and his wife Debra, to his masseur and the guys who were building the steel cage in the ring.. Like wildfire, the gossip spread homogeneously, from the cleaners to the boss of WWF, Vince McMahon. Everybody agreed that Mark Calaway was a definitive imbecile.

The girls met in Stephanie's office, worried to death. They just could imagine how their friend was suffering in that moment. They tried to call her, to make sure she was fine.

Fresia didn't have much time to cry and feel sorry for herself. Mark tried to contact her a few times, but she let the answering machine on. He was asking to call him back, that they had to talk. His tone went from imploring to demanding as she persisted in her silence.

"Squirrel, call me immediately, or the next time I'll see you, I will treat you like the capricious child that you are and you won't be able to sit for at least a week" was his last message.

Fresia snorted, annoyed and incredulous. Now it was all her fault? Then how he dared using the Undertaker voice to intimidate her? Stupid!

Then she received the call of the international courier, who informed her that the items she had ordered in Italy had arrived. The Christmas gifts! With all that happened she completely forgot about it. She asked to the delivery office to carry everything at the arena's address, the next morning at 10 o'clock. In that way she could have the time to hide the packages in the hair area, to present them to her friends before the show. She would have decided later what to do with Mark's jacket.

Then Stephanie called. She was with the girls and had put the phone on loudspeaker.

"We know what happened. How are you honey?"

"Where are you? Wanna have some company?"

"Tell us everything, darling"

"Do you want us to kill him for you?"

The voices reached Fresia almost like a chorus, and she got comfortable on the pillows, preparing to a long phone-call. She told them in detail the events of the day; she felt destroyed and upset, but was trying to react; no, she didn't want to see anyone at the moment, she needed to be alone; no, thanks, there was no need to kill Mark, she had to talk to him before and after that maybe she would have been the one to assassinate him. The girls supported and encouraged her and when Fresia hung up, an hour later, she felt stronger. There was just one thing left, before going to bed. She dialed Mark's number and he answered at the first ring.

"Squirrel, where are you?" he asked, as if he was anxious

"I'm in another hotel Mark"

"Tell me which one, I'll come to get you" he said, ready to go.

"No"

"No? Did you just say no to me? I need to talk to you, immediately"

"In fact I called you for that, we need to talk but in this very moment I don't feel like seeing you" Fresia answered, cursing herself for her trembling voice.

There was a pause, then Mark sighed in defeat.

"When? Tomorrow at breakfast?"

"I'll see you at 11 am at the arena. I will be in my room"

"All right, I'll wait till tomorrow… but I will miss you tonight, Squirrel" he said in a murmur.

Fresia shuddered and couldn't answer immediately. That caressing voice…. How could he be so hypocrite? Tears started to fall again and Fresia hoped that he didn't notice it.

"My name is Fresia" she said with all the dignity she could gather. Then shut the phone and turned off the light.

She prepared herself to a long night…. And the next day would have been a worse day, if possible.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23 – Armageddon – Part three**

The next morning, Fresia was at the arena early. The courier arrived punctual and she signed the delivering papers, then began to hide the packages inside the drawers and lockers of her room. At that hour there weren't many people at the arena, so she could move freely, with no fear of being caught by her friends. The first guys to arrive would have been the ring crew, they had to finish the building of the cage for the evening's PPV, Armageddon. Then, in the afternoon, they had to test the cage, for the safety of the wrestlers involved in the main event. Jason too had to be there to check the construction's operation that morning, so Fresia thought to start the delivery of the packages just with him.

But first, she had to face Mark.

Mark arrived at the arena ahead of time and decided to have breakfast at the catering, not knowing that Fresia was already in her room. He couldn't eat at the hotel because the restaurant was full of WWF workers, who had stopped talking as soon as Mark entered the dining room, looking at him with hostility. It was like sitting in a freezer. So he decided to have breakfast at the arena. He managed to eat just some toast with scrambled eggs and a cup of coffee then, impatient to see his Squirrel, he threw the napkin on the table and marched to the hair and makeup department.

He had thought all night long about her and how to explain what had happened. He just had to tell her the truth: the words she heard were only the answer to the provocations of a bunch of idiots. They were harassing him and he reacted hardly, to shut them up. Nothing more. He would have told her that in truth their relationship was important for him and as far as he was concerned, he had absolutely no intention of replace her. Everything was going to be all right, he thought.

Her perfume informed him that she was already there, even before reaching her workstation. She was hiding some Christmas packages in a closet, putting one aside on a shelf. She wore a pair of black jeans and an orange sweater, her hair tied in a ponytail.

"Hi Squirrel" he said, to attract her attention.

She turned around slowly and Mark almost recoiled. Her beautiful eyes seemed lethargic and had dark shadows around them. He realized that Fresia, like him, didn't sleep at all that night.

"_Ciao_ Mark" she said. Fresia enveloped him in a quick glance. He was dressed all in jeans, with a blue sweatshirt on his shoulders. His hair was down and fell softly around his sexy face. He had on black sunglasses, a kind of trademark of his character. Fresia sighed inwardly, she didn't want to be distracted by his appearance, otherwise she couldn't concentrate on what she wanted to tell him.

"Why did you want to meet me here?" Mark asked

"We both had to be here today"

"Yes, but there is too much people around. We should talk in private" he said, closing the door.

"Here is just fine, Laura and Cindy will arrive in the late afternoon and for that hour we'll be done already" Fresia said, cutting it short.

Mark was a little taken aback by her brusque manners, she was always so sweet with him. She sure was pissed off.

"Listen Squirrel, I wasn't really thinking the things I said… Glen and Paul were pestering me since a few days, I couldn't stand them anymore and reacted with violence instinctively, but it was just to shut them up".

"Do you think this could justify you? You were stressed because of your friend's teasing and you reacted?"

"I know it's not a justification, but it was just like that"

"And where did you get all that poison? I would never have said such awful things about the man I love" she said looking straight in his eyes.

Mark knew she was right, but why couldn't she understand that he reacted in that way just for self-defense?

"I'm telling you that those words didn't mean anything, it was the only way to stop them. What do you want me to say still?"

"I think you said enough, Mark" she sighed, lowering her eyes. There was nothing left to say, in fact. It seemed like he didn't give importance to what had happened.

"Little one, listen…." he tried to explain, but Fresia stopped him

"No, you listen. Don't you realize how mean you've been? How cruel? I can't think that my man could be so merciless to me, just to get the better of his coworkers".

Mark looked at Fresia while she opened her heart to him; he had hurt her again, but really he had not wanted to do it.

"What are you expecting from me now, to make up for my mistake? What do you want from me, Squirrel?" he asked.

Fresia just wanted to hear one thing… She took a deep breath to calm herself and then lifted her face up and up, so she could look in his eyes.

"Just answer this question: do you love me?"

That's it, she had said it. Now she would have known the truth, finally. But the only answer she got was the silence.

Mark felt weird, as if the room was closing on him; he knew that Fresia was waiting for his answer but honestly he didn't know what to say. Love? He had never pronounced the "L" word, it was a feeling he never considered. He even didn't know if he really believed in love, after all the failures he witnessed in his family and among his friends. How could he say a simple yes or no?

_Answer me, please. Say something_ – Fresia was begging him, inwardly. But his silence was prolonging, becoming heavy and sharp like a knife.

Mark put his hands in his pockets and exhaled his breath, something that Fresia took as an impatient snort. It was over, there was nothing left she could do.

"Well – she said in a whisper – I think I just had my answer, there's no need for you to try to find something to say"

Fresia took the package that was on a bracket, Jason's gift, and walked to the door.

"I don't want to stay with a man who can talk about me in those terms, especially at my back. I don't want to stay with a man who feels nothing for me. I deserve better, Mark".

Mark saw her open the door and go out in the corridor, but he couldn't find anything to tell her. All the phrases he could think of seemed predictable and empty, useless. So he let her leave, doing nothing to stop her.

"See you at work, Mark" she said before turning around with the package in her hands.

Walking toward the ring to meet Jason, Fresia knew that she was leaving the love of her life behind, but she didn't look back. She didn't want the crumbs, she didn't want to humiliate herself begging for the attentions of a man who didn't love her. It wasn't fair. Maybe somewhere there was already a man who was looking for her. Someone who would have loved and respected her, returning her feelings with no fear; someone who wanted to spend his life with her. Yes, and she would have found him, sooner or later, it was only a matter of time.

She just hoped that this man could take Mark's place in her heart, cancelling the anguish that was suffocating her.

She walked down the ramp leading to the ring, looking for Jason. She saw him to the other side of the arena, debating animatedly with two guys of his staff. Fresia attracted his attention waving at him and Jason gestured "5 minutes" with his hand, he seemed worried. Today really was a bad day for a lot of people, Fresia told to herself sitting in one of the chair of the second row, beside the ring.

She took her cell and sent a message to her friends:

_Need you girls_

_Meet me at 2 pm at the catering_

_I'll explain you then._

_Fre_

While she was typing the message, she heard a squeak, like a rusty hinge. She raised her eyes and saw that the crew was lifting the cage, protagonist of the "Hell in a cell" match at Armageddon, over the ring. It was almost at the higher point when a sharp noise, like a shot, spread around the arena and the cage began to fall. Someone screamed "Look out!" before the roar of the steel crashing down covered every other noise.

The cell broke in two parts and one of them tilted dangerously in the direction of the frontal places, right where Fresia was seated. She saw the pile of iron and steel coming on her and had just the time to give a shout before the survival's instinct made her throw herself on the floor, between two rows of seats. The cage fell on her, but the seats endured the impact, sparing Fresia of being hit.

She lay on the ground, her head between her arms, waiting to be pierced by some steel bar any moment. But nothing happened. Within a few seconds it was all over and an unreal silence replaced the boom of the crash. Fresia opened her eyes and looked around with caution. She saw a tangle of detritus all over her, closing the space over and beside the two row of seats that had protected her, blocking her in that little space, where the fans put their feet.

Fresia was shaking like a leaf, thinking about what could have happened to her if the cage had struck her. The stress and the fear overwhelmed her, the breath became more and more difficult, until a black veil descended on her and she lost consciousness.

Mark was still on the threshold of hair and makeup room, after Fresia had gone away. She had left him and the sensation he was feeling didn't like him at all. First of all it was the first time a woman dumped him. He was the one to leave women, not the other way around. But the emptiness he felt inside wasn't because of his wounded pride. He couldn't understand what it was but it stung like an injury, it burned like hell and closed his throat like a choke slam.

"It's not so funny when you are on the receiving end, is it?" said a voice at his back.

Mark turned to face Vince McMahon who was looking at him with a severe frown. Great, just what he needed, his boss doing the rebuke. Mark rolled his eyes, but didn't answer.

"What do you intend to do now?" Vince insisted.

"Why the hell should you care?" asked Mark

"Because that girl is far from home and his dad is not here to protect her" Vince answered, for once not intimidated by Mark.

"I understand… and you will do it, in his place right?" Mark scoffed.

"Sure, after all Fresia has the same age of Stephanie, she could be my daughter too and I will not allow you to hurt her"

"Good Lord, Vince. What do you think I could do to her?" asked Mark, exasperated.

"I don't' know, you tell me" Vince provoked him.

"I'll tell you what, absolutely nothing! I could never hurt her, I…"

He could not end his replay, a sinister roar echoed between the arena's walls, followed by a woman's scream.

_Squirrel!_ – Mark thought. He marched toward the arena entrance with Vince at his heels. His steps became more and more fast, as the noise increased becoming deafening. When he was at the ramp, a dreadful sight welcomed him: the cage had fallen down. A part of it had broken the ring, the other side had crushed on the front stalls. A terrible sensation assaulted him, like an ill-omened sign. He knew that Fresia was there, but he couldn't see her,

_Oh no, oh God no!_ – he thought. Panic gripped his heart and he rushed towards the Armageddon.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24 – The truth.**

Mark ran down the ramp calling Fresia loudly, but she wasn't answering. He started to look for her frantically, amid the ruins of the cage. Some workers were hurt, hit by a wandering piece of iron, but luckily no one was serious. A lot of them were lamenting and calling each other as in a general appeal. Vince took the radio and called the paramedics, which were at the arena till early morning. They arrived immediately and started to help the injured ones.

In the meanwhile Mark was calling Fresia, raising his voice more and more, to dominate the buzz around him. He knew she was there, somewhere. But where? His heart was beating madly and the fear was suffocating him. Suddenly a red sparkle attracted his attention, under some steel bars. Mark looked better, it was colored paper…. The gift Fresia was handling! He lifted the bars to reach the package, but no trace of Fresia. She couldn't be far, anyway. He kneeled and checked under the seats, row by row. It was then that he saw her. She lay on the floor, surrounded by a mass of debris and she wasn't moving. A cold sensation gripped his heart, like an iced hand. He had to reach her.

Mark started to throw away the heavy iron and steel that was blocking his way, as if it was paper. Those presents looked at him amazed while he pushed his way through the heavy rubbles, like a bulldozer. He removed the last piece of the cage and stooped over the girl, laid on her left side.

"Fresia, can you hear me? Come on darling, open your eyes" he called her, moving the hair out of her face and taking her face in his hands. She was cold as ice but was breathing. She was alive. The relief he felt made him catch his breath again. His little Squirrel was alive!

He took her shoulders gently and turned her on her back, touching her to understand if she had something broken. He started from the head, shoulders, arms, pelvis, legs, down till her feet. He wasn't a doctor but in his long career he had witnessed several broken bones and he knew how to recognize the symptoms. She looked in one piece. Besides there wasn't blood and she had no bumps on the head. He sat down beside her and took Fresia in his arms, lifting her delicately on his lap. She was so small, helpless, pale and didn't seem on the point of regain consciousness.

Mark felt useless… and guilty. It was his fault if she was in such conditions. If he hadn't acted like a monster Fresia would have not moved in another hotel, that morning they would have gone at the arena together much later and she would not have been involved in the incident. The worst thing was the memory of how he had hurt her yesterday, when he had said those dreadful words about her, without thinking them. And then just a few minutes before the crash, when he couldn't answer her question and had let her go away…

He stroked her face and hair, calling her to make her waken up.

"Open your eyes, Squirrel – he called – please, wake up. How could I go on without you? Come on babe". He incited her.

"A doctor here, quickly" Mark shouted, keeping her in his arms.

A doctor arrived immediately and started to control the vital marks of Fresia.

"The pulse is good and the breath regular. It seems that she didn't suffer any trauma. I would say that she fainted for the fright and the stress".

The woman took a phial of salts from her medical kit and made Fresia sniff it. She started to regain consciousness, with a disgusted look on her face. Fresia opened her eyes, disturbed by a nauseating and sharp smell. At first she didn't understand where she was; there was agitated voices, a lot of noise and a perfume… a well-known one. She realized to have her head on something solid and warm and someone was stroking her hair.

"It's all right, my little treasure. You will be fine, don't worry" said a deep voice that she knew too well. She lifted her head and met two green eyes watching her.

"Mark" she said, her voice hesitant.

"Yes Squirrel, I'm here. How are you feeling?"

"Confused. Mark, what happened? I can't remember…"

"There was an incident, darling. The cage fell down and almost ran you over – he answered shivering, kissing her hand – But you've been clever, sheltering between the seats".

That noise, the cage falling down, the crash on the floor, the mountain of iron and steel coming towards her. Fresia remembered everything, in an instant. A tremor traveled along her spine, from head to toe and she clung to Mark desperately, putting her arms around his neck and hiding her face against his neck. Mark held her tight, rocking her.

"It's OK darling. You fainted but you're fine now"

"Take me away from here, please. I want to go away" she said with anguish.

Mark didn't have to be told twice. He stood up with Fresia in his arms and walked down the corridor between the two rows, until he reached the stairs leading to the ramp. Fresia looked around for the first time and saw other people on the floor, hurt. The paramedics were taking care of them.

"Mark, where is Jason?"

"He is fine too, don't worry. He was to the other side of the ring, the one not touched by the rubbles".

Jason was helping the rescuers to put two of his guys on the stretchers. He saw Mark carrying Fresia, paled and ran to his friend.

"Darling, are you all right?" he asked attentive.

"Yes I am Jason, and you?"

"Me too, child. Now go to the infirmary, I will join you there" he said, after Mark glanced at him impatiently.

She let Mark take her away, putting her head on his broad shoulder. Her brain started to work again and many questions were flowing in her mind like torrents in flood. He came to take her out of that iron trap. He had called her treasure and darling, caressing her and taking care of her. Why? If he wasn't in love, why did he behave in that way?

A glint of hope, small like rice's grain, pushed its way through her soul and for an instant she dreamed of the impossible…. Again. This time anyway she didn't want to chase an illusion, she didn't have the strength to do it. If something really was in that man's heart, it was his turn to reveal it. For now she enjoyed the sensation of the strong arms of Mark carrying her, his heat warming her, their heart beating in unison.

They arrived at the infirmary and Mark put Fresia down on the bed, making her lay down and stood at her side, as to protect her from the world. The doctor made a complete check-up, to be sure she wasn't injured.

"Did you fall, miss? Did something hit you on the head?"

"No, I threw myself down on the floor and nothing had hit me…. I just shitted myself and fainted" she said mortified.

Everybody in the infirmary started to laugh and she got more and more ashamed. She looked at Mark and saw him smile, the most beautiful smile she had ever seen.

"You've been lucky Miss Neri you were seated in the stalls when the cable broke. It seemed that the most substantial part of the cage had fallen down right on you" one of the paramedics said.

"What about the others?" asked Fresia

"Thank God nothing major. Some broken bones and a lot of fright, but they all will be fine soon – said the doctor – As for you, Miss Neri, you're all right. Just a bit of rest and you'll be new as a child" he declared, saluting her and going to the other patients.

Fresia thanked him and tried to stand up but Mark, who was bent over her, didn't show signs of moving away. She looked at him questioningly and noticed the strange expression on his face. His hair was partially hiding him, but looking carefully she saw that…. He was crying!

"Mark, are you all right?" she asked worried. She had never seen him like this. She put a hand on his cheek and dried a tear with her thumb.

"No, I'm not – he answered – I was going to lose you…" He seemed anguished and she didn't know what to say.

"I'm a Jerk, Fresia. A fool. I was so sure I didn't need anybody in my life, but when I saw you there, covered by the debris, I felt as if I was dying." He was caressing her face, hair, her lips.

"I understood in that very moment that if I had lost you, I wouldn't have cared if my heart stopped beating, 'cause it could not beat for no other woman".

All the activities in the infirmary halted. Four paramedics and a doctor, a few workers who was waiting to be treated and Jason, who had just arrived, fell silent when they heard the Dead Man, The Undertaker, a man who they always tried to avoid like the plague, revealing his feelings like that. Mark didn't even notice the attention he was arousing. He just was focusing on the wonderful girl in his arms, who was looking at him with love. Even after all what he had said and done, she still loved him. He raised the white flag.

"I have the answer for your previous question, Squirrel – he paused embracing her with his eyes – Yes, I love you".

He swallowed hard, when she said nothing. She stood there, looking at him, her mouth shut. Was it too late? Oh no, he had almost lost her in that terrible incident and now, after the escaped danger, he was losing her for his stupidity?

"Please, my love, forgive me. I've been a jackass and I'm so sorry…"

She tilted her head, Kane's style.

"I'm sorry too you're a jackass… But you are my jackass and I would not change you with no other animal" she said with a smile that lighted up the whole room.

She found herself held tight in his arms in no time at all. He had his face in her hair and was murmuring "I love you" in her ear, while an applause surrounded them.

"It was about damn time, darling" said Jason, putting his hand on Mark's shoulder who spun around to glare at him. Jason jumped backwards, putting some distance between them.

"What do you say if we go away now?" Fresia suggested laughing at the petrified look on Jason's face. Mark didn't even reply, he just lifted her in his arms and walked out of the room.

"I think you could put me down now" she said.

"Didn't you hear the doctor? You need to rest" he cut it short.

"Well, if the doctor said so…" she agreed, putting the arms around his neck. She felt pampered and it was a new and fantastic feeling. Her heart was bursting with joy. That scorbutic and solitary man had proclaimed his love for her in public.

Outside the arena a driver in uniform approached Mark and Fresia, inviting them to get in a black limousine, parked on the opposite side of the street. He said that Vince McMahon in person told him to accompany them wherever they wanted. Fresia and Mark got in the big car, Mark always holding her in his arms. He sat in one of the back seats, placing her in his lap. He pushed the button that lifted the partition glass between them and the driver, so they could be alone. They occupied the entire journey kissing and caressing each other, lost in their love.

At the hotel, Mark carried her in their room, depositing her on the bed and started to undress her. When she was clad only in her underwear, he made her put one of his t-shirt on. It was so big that reached her knees, like a nightgown.

"Now try to rest, Squirrel" he said.

"Mark, I have to fetch my stuff…" she protested.

"Not you darling, we can send Vince's driver for it. You close your eyes and sleep ok? When you'll wake up everything will be in its place" he murmured.

He covered Fresia with the quilt and lay down beside her. Within a few minutes, rocked by his arms and his heat, she fell deeply asleep. She woke up a couple of hours later, in the afternoon. Mark was getting dressed to go to the arena, for the PPV.

"Mark, why didn't you call me? We'll be late" she said throwing away the quilt and running in the bathroom.

"What are you doing? Go back to bed" he ordered her, worried.

"To bed? Don't even think about it, I'm coming with you".

While they were discussing, someone knocked at the door. Mark opened it and found himself in front of an enormous bunch of flowers, brought by a delivery man. When Fresia came out of the bathroom, ten minutes later, saw the flowers on a table.

"They're from Vince" Mark explained.

"You've read the ticket" she said pretending to be annoyed.

"Of course I read it. If someone sends flowers to my woman I want to know who he is" he replied.

Fresia hugged him, she adored when he frowned like that.

Mark watched Fresia dipping his nose in the flowers and inhale delighted. He didn't know that a simple bouquet could make her so happy. Why had he never thought about it? Because he was an idiot, of course! He was so taken by the fear of being trapped, that he had never given her the attentions she deserved. But he would have made up for it, and he already knew how.

Mark tried to convince Fresia to stay at the hotel, but she felt really fine and wished to watch his Armageddon match from the backstage, as usual. She promised that she would not have worked that night, and after the show they could go back to the hotel together. They entered the arena together, Mark with his arm around her waist, protectively. He walked her to the beauty department and Fresia was almost run over by her friends, who wanted to hug her and know everything about the incident.

"Hey, easy girls. You don't have to tire her out, understood?" Mark scolded them, a threatening expression on his face.

"Of course, don't worry Mark. We will take good care of her. Now she can sit down here and we won't let her lift neither a finger, all right?" said Jessie with diplomacy, trying to soothe him.

Mark grunted in response then bent down and kissed her quickly on the lips, giving her appointment later, in the backstage. The girls waited till he was out of the room, then made Fresia sit down on an armchair and surrounded her. Laura called Stephanie, who rushed to see her friend.

"So, how are you?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Were you scared?"

"I heard that Mark had lifted the entire cage to take you out of under there".

They were talking all together, like always when they were excited. Fresia told them everything, from the break-up with Mark that morning, to the incident.

"You know girls, what really had shocked me it wasn't seeing the cage fall down on me… It was hearing Mark tell me that he loved me. I thought I was died and gone to Paradise".

The girls laughed, happy to see their friend in her usual good mood again.

"Paul was there, he told me everything. He couldn't believe his ears. But is it true that Mark was crying?"

"Yes, it's true. I couldn't believe it either, but I felt his tears on my fingers"

The group of women murmured in awe. "What a romantic – said Cindy – Who would have said that inside that unbreakable big beast could hide such sensitivity?"

"Anyway, be careful to not tell anything to him. Never. I don't know how he could react, he is so touchy…"

"Kevin told me the same warning – said Nora – And if he doesn't feel like face his anger, just imagine if I could do it!"

Seeing that they were all together, Fresia took out the Christmas gifts from the lockers and distributed them to her friends. Some of them were going away just after the show so that was the last chance to be together before Christmas. The girls did the same, going to pick up the packages they had hidden in their workstations… By all accounts the girls were on the same wavelength, having the same idea at the same time! Immediately the beauty department filled up with colored paper and glitters. Then everybody reached their workplace and they gave appointment in the backstage, later, in the same corner that by now was reserved for the Circle.

When Mark reached the admittance of the ramp, with his monstrous bike, Fresia was there to greet him. She blew him a kiss, he pretended to grasp it with his hand and took it to his heart; then he drove to the ring, amid the screams of the crowd.

The sight of the cage made Fresia shiver a little, remembering the sinister noise of the iron falling down on her. But the ring crew had arranged everything in record time, with the second structure arrived from Stamford that afternoon, in replacement of the broken one. She tried to relax and enjoy the show, shouting like a fool to cheer The Undertaker who was giving life to an epic battle for the title, together with Austin, Rock, HHH, angle and Rikishi.

The belt wasn't at the waist of Mark, when he came back in the backstage, but for Fresia he was her winner. She ran to him and he held her tight, still sitting on his bike. The same young stagehand arrived to take the Harley, preparing to receive the terrible gaze from Mark, but he was too taken by his girl to deign to look at him.

_Thank God for putting Fresia on the way of that monster_ – thought the boy taking away the Harley – _my job will be much more easy from now on_.

Fresia said hello to her friends and went to the locker room with Mark. She waited while he showered, devouring him with her eyes when he came out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. The wet hair fell past his shoulders, and rivulets of water traveled along his powerful body. Fresia felt heated up and Mark smirked.

"Do you see something you like?" he asked.

"Absolutely" she answered. She went to the door and locked it, under his hot look. Then Fresia took another towel and began to dry him. She made him sit down on the couch and started by his hair, face, chest and arms. Every stroke with the towel was followed by a trail of kisses. Mark was breathing hard when she arrived at the edge of the cloth but Fresia smiled innocently and moved to dry his feet; then went back up his endless legs. When she reached the thigh, she opened the towel that was covering him and threw it away, then ended her drying work, massaging him delicately but firmly.

When Mark thought he couldn't take anymore, she bent on him and took his shaft in her mouth, lapping and sucking it till it was so hard that it could drill the wall. Then she stood up, removed her panties and straddled his lap. She took his length in her hand and guided him inside her, little by little to adjust to his notable dimension. He put his hands on her hips and started to guide her movements, to show her how to give him pleasure. When her muscles were relaxed enough, Fresia began to move faster, closing her eyes to fully enjoy the incredible sensation that he was creating inside of her.

"You're so tight… so wet" Mark panted in her ears.

He took her in his arms, moving with her, and kissed his woman with passion; his hands slid on her breasts, rubbing her nipples through the top she wore. He made her lift her arms to take it away, followed closely by her bra. He made her bend backwards a little, to reach a nipple with his mouth and sucked it, while she moaned quietly.

He inserted a hand under the skirt and caressed her thighs, until he reached her clit and with his thumb he started to torment it with circular movements, driving her crazy with lust. Within a few minutes her groans became louder, the pleasure overtook her and Fresia found herself catapulted in a world full of colors, while the orgasm waved over her making her writhe over and around Mark. He watched her cumming, then the sensation of her internal muscles milking him was too much and with a last powerful thrust he orgasmed too, his body shook by violent spasms.

"I love you Squirrel" he said, while his semen dispersed in her womb.

"I love you too, my Lord" she answered, kissing him.

He lifted his eyebrows questioningly.

"You know – Fresia said in between kisses – one of my forbidden fantasies was…. to have sex with The Undertaker". She nodded enthusiastically at his amused and doubtful expression.

"Since the first time I saw you on TV, I thought that I would have liked to experiment a little…"

He chucked, giving her a slap on a round buttock.

"So is this the reason why you seduced me? You wanted The Undertaker?"

"No, I wanted you. It's been hard to convince you but in the end I made it – she said, putting her head on his muscular chest – But at the same time, why don't get out of the wish of fucking the Dead Man too? Now I'd say I had fulfilled my desires".

"Do you believe that The Undertaker is satisfied with just a single time?" he said in the Lord of the Darkness deep voice. "Look at me woman. I will teach you what it's like to belong to me".

He stood up, dragging Fresia with him and depositing her on the floor. He ordered her to get dressed and she obeyed immediately, impatient of being alone with him in their hotel room. Who knows what he wanted to do to her?

He got dressed slowly and wordlessly, remaining in character. If his little Squirrel had a fantasy, who was him to deny her the satisfaction to realize it? He already had a plan in mind and realized he was hard as a rock… again. A very interesting night was waiting for them, he thought guiding Fresia out of the room and the arena.


	25. Chapter 25

_WARNING: sexual content._

**CHAPTER 25 – Merry Christmas**

The next afternoon the beauty department was full of Divas, waiting for their turn to do hair and makeup for the Bikini Battle Royal of the evening show. Fresia was alone today, because Cindy had gone home the night before, after the PPV, to spend the festivities with her family. She was very happy because Dwayne told her that he would have joined her a couple of days later.

In that moment, armed of a hair-plate, Fresia was working on the blond mane of Debra, who was chatting continuously. She was telling in great details what she and her husband wanted to do for Christmas, satisfied to see that the hairdresser was listening to her with a beautiful smile on her face. In truth Fresia wasn't smiling at Debra at all, but the happy expression on her face was due to the memories of the previous night.

At the hotel Mark, or better The Undertaker, had almost ripped her clothes, not with violence but with determination. He made her lay on the bed on her back then using his bandanna he tied her wrists at the wrought ironic headboard of the bed. Then he went to the bathroom and came back with a moisten towel, putting it beside Fresia. He had undressed slowly, letting her the time to protest, if she didn't felt comfortable. But Fresia had no intention to protest, she was so excited that she could have had and orgasm just looking at him taking his clothes off!

Then he was on her and had spent hours torturing her with his mouth, licking her whole body, especially her breasts and pussy. She had cum so many times that her clitoris was protesting for the too many attentions of that long skilled tongue. At some point Mark had rolled on her and penetrated her, with deep and powerful thrusts, spreading her legs more. She wanted to touch him, but tied up as she was, Fresia couldn't do other than scream her pleasure, letting him use her at his liking.

After she had orgasm again, he had kissed her for several minutes telling her that he loved her and that they weren't finished yet. He took the moist towel to clean her, washing away all the traces of their fluids. Then Mark started to lick her again, implacable.

Fresia cum a couple of times more, before he untied her. He made her turn around, so she was on her hands and knees and drove inside her from behind. Slowly at first, to give her time to adjust to the new position, then when Fresia started to moan in pleasure, he moved faster and harder, using his cock like a truck piston. Fresia was on the verge of the hundredth orgasm when Mark, evidently not satisfied had withdrew from her, picking her up in his arms and positioning her on the kitchen table, on her stomach. He heard him grunt "That's better" when he pushed inside her to the hilt. In fact in that position she was at the right height for him and he started to bang her, while Fresia held tight to the edge of the table to not to be swept away.

Within a few minutes she was already screaming in pleasure again and when Mark felt her cum he pulled away, taking her to the nearer wall. He put her with her back against the wall and plunged in her heat again. By now Fresia was a little weak and she would not have endured another assault but he surprised her changing approach. His thrusts were slow and measured, he kissed her murmuring sweet nothings in her ear. Fresia almost couldn't believe it, when the first spasms of a new orgasm started inside her. Mark felt it and increased the strength of his movements, again and again till they cum together and it was the most satisfying experience she had ever had.

Then they collapsed, one in the arms of the other, exhausted. They had slept till two in the afternoon and then had to run to be punctual at the arena.

Fresia came out of her daydreaming because of Laura, who needed Debra for the makeup. She gave the last touches at the blonde's fringe and let her go, while another Diva, Amy Dumas alias Lita, sat down on the chair. Fresia immersed in her job that would have kept her occupied for at least another couple of hours. Finally the show ended and Fresia and Mark went back to their hotel. They couldn't go to visit Mark's family for Christmas because the weather was really nasty. With a hurricane arriving soon, the authority had decided to close a few airports in Texas.

"I'm sorry you can't see your family this year" Fresia said, stretched out beside Mark, with her head on his chest.

"Yeah, but we'll see them after Christmas, when the hurricane will be out of the way. In the meanwhile I was thinking about spending Christmas together, in my apartment in New York".

"New York? You own an apartment in New York?" she asked, lifting her head to look at him, surprised. "I love New York" she squeaked.

"You know, when you use that little voice you really resemble a Squirrel" he joked.

"Oh, hush – she replied, sticking out her tongue to him – When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow in the afternoon, so you will have the time to go shopping a little".

Fresia gave a shout of joy, rising on her knees and jumping up and down on the bed.

"_Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii_, shopping in New York!"

Mark watched her amused, then a thought popped in his mind, malicious.

"You know, when you jump like that your tits bounce deliciously" he said, just a moment before grabbing her, making her fall on him.

"I can think about a thing or two to do to you, it's a pity you're still aching after the night you spent with the Lord of Darkness".

Fresia sighed, nodding.

"Eh, really that Devil did a number of me – she said smiling – but I have to thank you somehow for taking me to New York, no? Let's see if this can be enough…"

She pushed him on his back and started to kiss him, going down in search of her target. When she reached it, she took his hard member in her mouth and began to lick and suck it slowly, while caressing his balls with a hand. Mark closed his eyes and decided that this was the best "thank you" he had ever received.

It was cold in New York, but Fresia didn't notice, she was too busy enjoying her happiness. Mark's apartment was on the Seventh Av., not far from the most famous and frequented shopping streets: the Fifth Av. and Madison Av.. There were two double bedrooms, two bathrooms, a well equipped kitchen and a huge living room to entertain possible guests or to relax during the free time. She could stroll freely with Mark without have to fight away the fans. He was so famous then every time they tried to go out he was eternally surrounded by a crowd of people, asking for an autograph or a picture. The Newyorkers instead were so used to famous people walking down the streets that they had learnt to watch but not annoy them. This behavior seemed to infect the tourists too, who recognized him but limited to photograph him or to wave at him smiling. Nothing more.

They were magic days, which passed really quickly though. The morning of the day after Christmas, Fresia and Mark had a flight booked to go back to work, for the Monday Night Raw. The night of Christmas Eve, after they had dinner in an Italian restaurant, "Amarone", Mark made Fresia sit down on the carpet close to the Christmas tree. He turned off all the chandeliers so the room was lighted up just by the tree's lights, then he sat beside her.

That morning he had found a huge colored package on the bed, coming out of the bathroom. She had told him to wait the evening to open it but curiosity was too strong so he ripped the blue and silver paper and took out the most beautiful leather jacket he had ever had. He tried it and it was perfect. He had thanked Fresia for at least an hour, before showering again. Then he had put on his new jacket and went out with Fresia down the roads of Manhattan.

Now it was his turn to give Fresia his Christmas gift. He had bought it the day before, early morning, while Fresia was still sleeping. Now, a little nervous, he took the small packet from a drawer and sat beside her.

"Merry Christmas, my love" he said, holding out the wrapping.

Fresia held her breath, opening the gift. It was a long blue velvet case, she opened it and widened her eyes and mouth. A parure of diamonds, necklace and earrings, was spread out on the blue satin inside the case. The necklace was white gold with a diamond of about two carats in the middle, as a "light point". It wasn't too showy, but very elegant. The earrings, in white gold too, had two little diamond drops, about the dimension of the one in the necklace.

"Oh Mark, what a spectacle. But it's too much… I mean these are diamonds…. Oh God, what if I lose them?" stammered Fresia, with emotion.

"If you lose them we'll buy others" he said, condescending.

She smiled happily then put on the earrings.

"Can you help me with the necklace, please?"

When she had it on, she looked at herself in the large window beside her. The parure was fantastic on her, enlightening her complexion. Fresia threw herself in the arms of Mark and started to kiss him everywhere.

"Thank you Mark, it's a wonderful gift… I don't know what to say, they are beautiful".

"This is the reason I bought them, because they are beautiful… like you. And because they went well with this".

He stretched out his hand till he reached a hidden place under the tree, and took out another case, much smaller than the first one. He gave it to Fresia that was swallowing hard. The form of the case left no doubts about the content. She looked at Mark, confused and amazed. He smiled.

"So, why don't you open it?"

She nodded and with uncertain fingers opened the little box. What she saw made her speechless. A splendid solitaire, a diamond this time of notable dimension, surrounded by smaller rocks in an almost pink color, was fixed at the internal support of the case and shined in the dark room, as if it had its own light. Mark watched her a little worried. She was sitting there, staring at the ring and wasn't saying a word.

"Do you like it?" he asked with trepidation.

"If I like it?" – Fresia answered, coming out of her daze – Mark, it's simply fabulous, marvelous, gorgeous. I like it to death"

He relaxed "Well, try it"

She looked at him, still uncertain.

"Do you know what this ring means, don't you? It's a promise Mark"

"Of course I know Squirrel. It's for this reason that I bought it". He took the ring from her hands, kissed it and made it slide on her ring finger.

"My love – he said – since I know you, you gave me your patience, your innocence, your love, your forgiveness. In change I can only give you my heart and the rest of my life".

She was crying by now, but this time they were tears of joy. He hugged his man tight and kissed him with passion, putting all her love in the kiss.

"Marry me, Fresia" he murmured when they pulled away.

She couldn't believe her ears.

"Mark, are you sure? You know, I'm not obsessed about marriage, there's no need to get married, I will love you forever anyway".

"I know darling, but I'm the one who need it. Everybody has to know that you are officially mine, my woman, my love, my wife".

"Mark…" she started, but he stopped her.

"Enough with all this chatting, I'm losing my patience. Yes or no?" He asked with his usual dominant attitude, even if he was trembling inside waiting for her answer. What would he have done if she said no?

Fresia smiled so brightly that she could have enlightened the entire room.

"Yes Mark, a thousand of times yes" she answered, hugging him tight.

He held her, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. Damn, that girl had transformed the invincible Undertaker in a whiny violet, he thought.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26 – The epilogue**

Fresia was in a corner of the backstage, surrounded by her friends, screaming like a fool to cheer her husband, who in that moment was doing history with a memorable match, together with Stephanie's fiancé Paul, in the main event of WrestleMania XVII.

They got married a few days before, in Italy, in the birth town of her father, Verona. The marriage had been celebrated in the antique Town Hall, just in front of Giulietta's house, because Fresia wasn't religious and had refused to marry in a church. The ceremony was short, but really romantic and her parents had cried all the time. It was funny to see her mum interact with Mark's. Neither of them understood a word of what the other woman was saying but they managed to understand each other perfectly and had took the situation in their hands like two sergeants. Unfortunately Fresia, Mark and his parents had stayed in Italy just for one week, then they had to come back because Mark had to take part in WrestleMania, the most important wrestling show of the year.

Undertaker climbed on the third rope shouting "old school", while the fans went crazy. Then he descended on Paul like an avalanche and sent him to the mat. The camera zoomed on Mark's face. Clearly visible on his throat a new tattoo stood out, in Gothic typeface: FRESIA.

She smiled, remembering their first night of marriage, when Mark had removed his bow tie and opened the shirt collar of his ceremony suit. It was then that she noted the tattoo. It was surely recent, because it wasn't there when they had left the USA.

"Mark, you're crazy you know that, right?"

"Yes I'm crazy for you. I was thinking about it for quite some time, but I wanted to do it in Italy because I wanted to be sure to write your name correctly. You can consider it my wedding gift".

"Beautiful – she said moving closer to her husband – What can I do to reciprocate such gift, seeing that today is your birthday too?"

"Let's see – he said pretending to think about it, while undoing her ivory lace wedding dress – I would be planning a thing or two…"

Useless to say that it took her the entire night to balance that tattoo.

"What is it like to see your own first name on the neck of the Undertaker?" asked Jessie laughing, who was standing beside Fresia.

Fresia turned to her friend. Inside the Circle, she was the first one to marry her dream man, but she would have soon been reached by the others. Jessie and Nora were planning a double marriage. Their men didn't know it yet, but they would have been informed in due time. In the meanwhile the girls were dedicating themselves to the preparations. Cindy and Dwayne, and Laura and Chris, didn't set the date yet, but they agreed that it would have been within the year. Stephanie and Paul were taking it slow, to allow Vince to digest the news but Fresia was sure that neither God in person would have dared to stop Stephanie in her decision to marry Paul.

"It makes me quiver every time – Fresia replied, looking at Jessie – but the biggest thrill comes when I think that the giant out there is my husband".

The girls laughed then turned to the ring, their attention draw to the roar of the crowd. The Undertaker had picked up HHH and was preparing for the Tombstone. He paused just a second to creating suspense then he crashed his opponent on the mat and pinned him.

"One, two, three" they shouted in the arena and in the backstage. The Undertaker had won again, his streak intact. He lifted his arms to the four side of the arena, while the fans honored him with cheers and signs that said "9-0". Mark turned to the closer camera, indicated with a finger the tattoo on his throat and hit his chest three times with his fists. Fresia put a hand on her mouth, to control her emotion, while those presents in the backstage started to applaud her. they were still applauding when Mark came back riding his Harley. Fresia approached him with a luminous smile and her eyes full of tears. He opened his arms and she took refuge in them, happy.

The young stagehand came to take the bike, but Mark turned to him scowling.

"Not tonight boy. Shoo"

The poor guy didn't have to be told twice and disappeared in a heartbeat, followed by everybody's laughs.

"What do you intend to do with the bike?" asked Fresia, curious.

"I want to take my wife to a city sightseeing tour. Houston is really beautiful by night"

"Mark you're all sweaty, you could catch a cold"

"Squirrel, there are at least 85 degrees out there. I will dry myself immediately"

"yes, but the smell will remain"

"Are you saying that your husband stinks?" he asked threatening.

"Well… yes" she replied, not in the least intimidated.

Losing his patience, he grabbed Fresia and lifted her to sit behind him, so easily that she was disoriented.

"Mark…" she began

"Enough, wife. Shut your mouth and hold tight to me or you will pay for this" he said using his best Undertaker voice.

"_Mamma mia_. And what would you do to me, my Lord?" she joked

"I could decide not to shower at all tonight" he murmured in her ear.

"Oh no! Let's go please, let's go" she surrendered. Mark started the engine and drove the bike through the arena corridors, till the exit.

In the backstage a lot of money started to change hands. All those who had bet on Fresia's victory began to draw their wins, in between the grunts of those who thought that Mark Calaway would have never given in to a common hairdresser attempts of seduction.

The air of Houston was tepid and perfumed. Fresia held tight to her dream man, who was now her husband.

FINE

_Well folks this is the end. I hope you liked to read this story as much as I liked to write it. Thank you so much for taking the time to read Fresia's journey and for having the patience to tolerate my grammar mistakes._

_A special thanks to all those who reviewed the several chapters of my story:_

_Canine Sisters, Mababy, Menaji, Missmoe66, Nats22, Phantom Pixie, Ripper De La Blackstaff, Shyann, Takers Temptress._

_I love you girls, you made me feel at home._

_Ciao. Valeria_


End file.
